


ILLUSIONS

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Qui est Raymond Reddington, ou l'homme qui se cache sous ce nom ? Le père d'Elizabeth ? Sûrement pas !!!J'ai pris du recul (beaucoup), de longues vacances et j'ai décidé d'accorder une ultime chance à cette série après le désastreux final de la saison 4 (que j'ai toujours autant de mal à digérer). Mais... parmi toutes les théories du genre, celle que je vous livre ci-après, assez longuement d'ailleurs, est de ma part la plus aboutie.Sorry if I wrote that story in French but it's very long and too much complicated to write the same in English. Well, to me it is. Just hope you'll find a way to read it as it is and if you need some translations, or explanations, you'd be welcome. Feel free to ask.





	1. La mise en bouche

**RED**

  
Anéanti, voilà comment je me sens. Et comme je suis sans doute aussi. Kate a réussi au-delà de toute espérance, à détruire tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Dans la mesure de ses moyens et de ses connaissances, elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que j’ai tenté de la tuer quand elle m’a trahi au profit d’Elizabeth. Sans doute ai-je failli à mon code d’honneur, à la mission fixée, à tout ce que j’aurais dû mettre entre parenthèses au nom de la raison. Mais raison et cœur font rarement bon ménage. Dans mon univers perturbé, ils sont même antinomiques. En écoutant mon cœur, j’ai perdu ma raison. Et quand je l’ai retrouvée, j’avais le cœur brisé.  
Aujourd’hui Kate est morte, choisissant de son plein gré cette issue si semblable à celle que choisit Katarina autrefois…plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilités et répondre devant la Justice de ses crimes, quitte à m’y impliquer, elle a choisi de fuir et de mourir. J’ose juste encore espérer qu’elle n’aura pas fait ce que je la soupçonne d’avoir pensé faire.  
J’ai perdu mon amie, celle que je n’aurais jamais dû essayer de supprimer. J’avais le cœur broyé et l’âme en errance totale. Je me remettais difficilement de cette ignoble trahison dont la seule responsable que je pouvais punir était Kate. Alors que si je n’avais pas eu autant d’amour pour Elizabeth, Kate aurait été sauve mais Elizabeth pas. Si j’avais été celui qu’on prend pour moi, j’aurais tué Lizzie et pris Agnès avec moi. Mais s’il y a une chose et une seule que je ne peux pas faire, c’est prendre la vie de celle qui alimente la mienne. Celle à qui j’ai tout donné et donnerai toujours tout. Personne ne peut comprendre à quel point j’aime cette femme. Ni pourquoi. Ce mélange de sentiments nés hier dans un coup de foudre insensé, et de sentiments plus concrets, plus réels, moins malsains, qui se sont développés au cours de ces 4 dernières années, en apprenant à connaître la femme qu’elle est devenue, celle que Sam a su élever, celle qui porte en elle tout le poids de ses gènes, de l’histoire de ses parents à l’Histoire dont elle aurait dû faire partie et dont je l’ai privée en lui permettant d’avoir une vie normale.  
Elle pense maintenant que je suis son père, les preuves ayant pris la forme d’un test ADN pratiqué sur une vieille chemise tâchée de mon sang il y a 30 ans environ. Supposément mon sang. Mais comment le lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire la vérité sans lui parler de ses parents et du rôle qu’ils ont joué dans ma déchéance, de ce que je fis à Katarina pour me venger ?

  
Dembe me parle…

  
_\- Tu n’as pas nié ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- Et elle croit que c’est ça, le secret de Kate ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Elle n’est donc pas au courant pour la valise._  
_\- Pas encore._

  
La valise qui contient les ossements de mon histoire. Tout est là, dans cette valise. Si jamais Kate a mis ses menaces à exécution et l’a fait parvenir à Elizabeth, il va me falloir disparaître et vite !  
Hélas, mes craintes s’avèrent justifiées par l’absence de la valise. Ainsi donc Kate est allée jusqu’au bout de sa vengeance pour me détruire, et pas seulement aux yeux de Lizzie.

  
_\- Que veux-tu faire, Raymond ?_  
_\- Je n’ai pas 36 options, Dembe. Fuir aussi loin que possible afin d’éviter la longue et pénible explication, vis-à-vis d’Elizabeth et de tous ceux qui, en dehors de toi, ont partagé mon parcours chaotique depuis 30 ans._  
_\- Tu pourrais aussi rester et affronter tout ça._  
_\- Et devoir plaider coupable pour l’assassinat de plusieurs agents des services secrets Américains et Russes ? Expliquer. Rendre des comptes et impliquer aussi d’autres personnes. Très peu pour moi._  
_\- Tu avais d’excellentes raisons pour ça. Je crois que tout le monde pourrait les comprendre et t’y trouver des circonstances atténuantes._  
_\- Et après ? Le fait d’avoir continué l’œuvre d’un autre, d’être devenu aussi criminel qu’il le fut, tout ça pour servir en secret une nation qui, officiellement, me pourchassait ? Je ne peux pas le dévoiler, ça. Harold le sait. J’ai fait une promesse et je dois m’y tenir._  
_\- Ta mission tire à sa fin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n’as plus autant de moyens qu’avant et que si tu choisis de fuir encore, tu n’auras plus les coudées aussi franches. Beaucoup t’ont tourné le dos et tu seras souvent isolé pour agir. Ta fuite serait certainement ta mort._  
_\- Donc, tu en penses quoi ? Tu veux que je reste et que j’affronte tout le monde ici, sur le terrain de la vérité ?_  
_\- Tu n’es pas obligé de tout leur dire. Puisque tu es tenu au secret par ta mission, tu peux seulement expliquer la génèse de ton histoire. Ainsi Elizabeth saura qui tu es vraiment._  
_\- Et je devrais lui avouer ce que j’ai fait à sa mère._  
_\- Oui. Mais que tu fuies ou que tu restes, tu prends le risque de la perdre. Pour toujours ou pas. Je crois qu’elle t’aime assez pour se mettre en colère et, parfois te pardonner._  
_\- Elle m’aime comme une fille aime son père, Dembe. C’est insensé ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, je pensais qu’elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle._  
_\- Lui as-tu jamais dit ou montré la nature de tes sentiments ? Non. Tu l’as laissée penser que tu étais son père, Raymond, tout en lui promettant de ne pas l’être._  
_\- N’oublie pas non plus que je l’ai laissée croire qu’elle avait tué son père biologique ! Quel monstre ferait ça à sa fille ? Je ne suis certes pas un ange mais tout de même, il y a des limites à mon ignominie._  
_\- Ce qui m’étonne le plus c’est qu’elle ait si vite sauté sur la conclusion la plus évidente sans réfléchir à d’autres éventualités._  
_\- Ma supposée chemise avec mon sang était une preuve irréfutable à ses yeux._

  
De retour à la voiture, j’appelle Harold Cooper.

  
_\- Bonjour Red._  
_\- Harold, vous m’expliquez à quoi vous avez voulu jouer en demandant ce test ADN ?_  
_\- J’ai cru bien faire._  
_\- Vous seul êtes au courant de quasiment toute mon histoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle vous inclut. En choisissant de livrer à Elizabeth une partie erronée de l’histoire, vous pensiez la protéger ?_  
_\- J’ignore quel secret Kate Kaplan avait l’intention de révéler encore, mais j’ai cru que c’était en lien avec votre paternité. Puisqu’elle ignorait la vérité sur le sujet, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Kate a toujours cru que j’étais le Raymond dont Katarina lui avait parlé et je ne l’ai jamais détrompée. En dehors de Dembe et de vous, personne ne sait. Mais grâce à vous, je suppose qu’Elizabeth va rapidement devoir être mise au courant._  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Il y a une valise contenant certains ossements humains qui va lui parvenir vraisemblablement ce soir ou demain._  
_\- Ceux de Katarina ?_  
_\- C’est ce que croyait Kate, oui. Mais j’ai interverti deux corps. Celui que Kate pensait être à Katarina et celui du vrai père d’Elizabeth._  
_\- Oh…Donc, là, elle va avoir entre les mains le squelette de…_  
_\- De l’homme à qui appartenait la chemise tâchée de sang. Vous comprenez ?_  
_\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Pourquoi ne m’avez -vous jamais parlé de cette valise ?_  
_\- Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ? Je pensais qu’elle était en parfaite sécurité, que Kate n’irait jamais la déterrer et que vous ne feriez jamais de test ADN sur cette fichue chemise ! Bon sang, Harold, vous vous rendez compte des conséquences pour Elizabeth, pour vous comme pour moi ?_  
_\- Vous allez lui dire la vérité alors ?_  
_\- Sur mon lien avec elle, je crains de n’avoir plus le choix. A moins de fuir très loin et de ne jamais la revoir. Ce qui m’est impossible._  
_\- Si c’est faute de moyens financiers…_  
_\- Non. Enfin, oui, un peu, mais je pourrais m’en débrouiller avec l’aide du Président, je crois. Ce que je veux dire c’est que je n’ai pas la force de quitter Lizzie. Et puis, elle me l’a interdit ce soir, en pensant que j’étais son père._  
_\- Quand elle va savoir que vous ne l’êtes pas, comment pensez-vous qu’elle va réagir ?_  
_\- Ce qui m’inquiète le plus c’est quand elle va apprendre l’identité de celui qui est son père et dont le squelette repose dans cette valise._  
_\- Nous devrions lui parler ensemble._  
_\- Pouvez-vous empêcher la valise d’être analysée par vos services ?_  
_\- Et continuer à mentir à Elizabeth ? Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez jouer à être son père, Raymond ?_

  
Un point pour Cooper. Il a raison. Je refuse cette idée. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, si jamais elle s’aperçoit, lors d’une étreinte par exemple, que je la désire, que va-t-elle penser ? Que je suis un pervers en plus de tout le reste ? Impensable.

  
_\- Non. Tôt ou tard, elle saura que mes sentiments pour elle ne sont pas vraiment paternels. Je pensais qu’elle le savait déjà mais…je n’ai sans doute pas été assez clair sur la question._  
_\- Vous n’avez jamais été très clair avec elle._  
_\- Je sais._ _Elle va sûrement vous appeler ou venir vous voir. Ne lui en dites pas trop mais juste assez pour savoir comment elle pourrait réagir face à l’inconcevable. Faites-lui comprendre que vous et moi sommes liés d’une manière professionnelle – et je l’espère amicale aussi – depuis notre première mission ensemble, racontez-la lui si besoin. Protégez-vous et protégez ce que nous faisons quitte à me laisser me débrouiller seul avec elle pour la suite, pour l’histoire qui nous lie elle et moi, pour ses parents, etc._  
_\- Une fois qu’elle saura tout, vous ne craignez pas sa réaction ?_  
_\- Si mais…je suis fatigué, Harold. Il est temps que tout cela cesse. Il est temps qu’Elizabeth sache qui je suis. Elle sera ensuite libre de s’éloigner de moi ou de rester et de lutter à nos côtés en toute connaissance de cause._  
_\- Vous allez devoir prévenir qui de droit. Vous vous souvenez des tracasseries causées par l’intégration de Dembe ? Là, ce sera pire._  
_\- Si cela pose un trop gros problème, je prendrai ma retraite. Après tout, j’ai largement mérité de couler des jours plus paisibles, vous ne pensez pas ?_  
_\- Largement, oui. Mais c’est vous qui avez toujours décidé de continuer, toujours plus loin, de poursuivre et éliminer jusqu’au dernier des salopards._  
_\- Et j’en suis à combien aujourd’hui ? Rien qu’avec l’aide du FBI, j’ai empêché de nuire plusieurs dizaines d’individus dangereux._  
_\- Lors du dernier décompte, vous aviez déjà éliminé plus de 589 menaces pour l’humanité._  
_\- C’est un score honorable, non ? Et combien de victimes collatérales ?_  
_\- Seulement 12. Si l’on compte Kate Kaplan comme l’une d’entre elles._  
_\- Elle le fut, à bien des titres, en effet. Et Baz aussi._  
_\- Je pourrais continuer sans vous mais ce serait moins facile. J’ai les pieds et les mains plus liées que les vôtres._  
_\- C’est bien pour ça que je fus dédié seul à cette mission, Harold. Quand on m’a demandé ce que je voulais faire, j’ai accepté tout ça. Mais j’ignorais qu’Elizabeth prendrait un jour autant d’importance dans mon cœur._  
_\- Le dernier amour du samouraï._  
_\- Cela ferait un joli titre de film._

  
Je l’entends sourire au bout du fil. Je sais très bien que cette situation lui déplaît autant qu’à moi puisqu’il a commis une erreur en pensant bien faire. Et je sais aussi qu’il n’aime pas particulièrement me savoir amoureux de Lizzie.

  
_\- Je dois raccrocher. Il semblerait que Donald Ressler ait des ennuis. Je vais faire mon possible pour notre affaire. Je vous tiens au courant dans la matinée. D’accord ?_  
_\- A plus tard, Harold._

  
La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand Dembe et moi regagnons le motel. Demain, nous partirons pour Cape May. Où je demanderai à Lizzie de me rejoindre.

                                 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

  
Le retour du héros, fier de sa mission supposée répondre à toutes mes questions se fit au soir de mon ultime entrevue avec Red. Après le moment crucial où j’ai exposé des faits solides et lui ai dit la vérité qui en découlait, quand j’ai eu dit que j’étais comme lui au fond, et qu’une certaine forme de haine était normale dans toutes les familles, après que je me sois blottie dans ses bras, après que je l’ai appelé par son prénom et l’ai tutoyé, après que j’ai pu croire, l’espace de quelques heures qu’il était mon père, quand il n’a rien fait ou dit pour m’opposer quelconque objection de son cru, alors j’ai commencé à douter. Il a tout accepté, y compris notre étreinte même si…même si une part de moi-même était déçue voire malheureuse, parce que, franchement, il y a des années que je ne le considère plus comme un père potentiel. Même si et parce que j’ai senti en lui autre chose. Ce qu’il me cache depuis toujours. Ce qu’il ne m’a montré que rarement. Ce qui, au fond de moi, me pose question.

Im-pos-si-ble est le seul mot en toutes lettres et bien épelé que je parviens à formuler ce soir. Il n’a pas pu être si cruel, si doublement faux, si monstrueux, pas envers moi. Pas comme ça. Et pourtant, j’ai les preuves comme quoi Raymond Reddington est mon père biologique…alors qu’il l’a toujours nié et m’a toujours juré ne jamais me mentir. Et quand je me souviens de ces quatre dernières années durant lesquelles ma vie et la sienne furent si souvent totalement impliquées l’une dans l’autre, en dépit des évidences, je doute. Je doute parce que je connais cet homme, je connais ses regards, ses flirts, tout ce qui fait son charme aussi. Il m’a tout joué SAUF la carte du père. Il a toujours nié et m’a parlé – rarement – de mon père pour me dire que je devais absolument en ignorer l’identité. Jamais il n’a fait germer le doute dans mon esprit jusqu’à ce soir. Jusqu’à ce maudit test ADN que j’aurais dû faire autrefois.

Quelque part en moi, je crois que je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il soit mon père. Pourquoi ? Parce que j’aurais pu coucher avec lui des centaines de fois en l’ayant voulu…s’il avait fait le moindre geste envers moi dans ce sens. Et c’est là que je me dis qu’un père ne draguerait pas ouvertement sa fille ! Donc, il n’a pas voulu coucher avec moi parce qu’il est mon père. Tiens-te le pour dit, Elizabeth ! Il t’a envoûtée car il ne voulait pas te perdre et cherchait par tous les moyens à se faire aimer de toi. Et il y est parvenu, ô combien !

Reddington est mon père. Couchée dans mon lit, je fais semblant d’attendre que Tom revienne alors que je pense aussi souvent à Tom qu’à ma première couche-culotte ces temps-ci. Je passe tout en revue. Tout. Le film de ma vie contient hélas trop d’ellipses pour être vraiment complet. Je manque de réponses concrètes. Red couchait avec ma mère et je fus le fruit de leurs amours adultères ? Soit. Alors pourquoi m’a-t-il laissé croire que j’avais tué mon père ? Parce qu’il est mort le jour où j’ai tiré sur lui ? Parce que l’homme qu’il était avant cette nuit-là est mort et que celui qui a pris sa place a tout rebâti sur des cendres afin de devenir le fantôme de lui-même ? C’est ça l’idée ?

  
Tom est rentré à la maison quand j’étais déjà au lit. Il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser quand je détournais la tête pour éviter le contact. Il a reculé. 

  
_\- Encore une mission facile et bien remplie par le mercenaire de service. Actuellement connu sous le nom de Tom Keen._  
_\- Pourquoi ce ton acerbe ? N’ai-je pas fait ce que tu attendais de moi ?_  
_\- Bonne question._

  
Et là, je me suis aperçue qu’il tenait une valise inconnue entre les mains.

  
_\- Est-ce la valise que Kate t'a demandé de récupérer ? Celle qui doit m'ouvrir les yeux sur Red ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Tu l'as ouverte ?_  
_\- Evidemment !_  
_- Elle contient un squelette, c'est ça ? Celui de ma mère ?_  
_\- Pour le squelette, oui. Pour ta mère, je le crois mais je n'en sais rien. Il faudra des analyses pour le prouver._  
_\- Je vois. Donc, Kate pensait que Red avait tué ma mère et que c'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix me cacher._  
_\- S'il l'a fait, il ne veut certainement pas que tu le saches, Liz._

Comme si c'était si simple...! Oui il est possible que Red ait tué ma mère ; oui il est probable qu'il ait eu de bonnes raisons pour le faire ; oui il est certain que si ce squelette est bien ce qu'il est, je vais partir en guerre contre le monde du silence auquel Red me contraint depuis trop longtemps. Mais il y a quelque chose que Tom doit comprendre auparavant. Je me sens plus hargneuse subitement. 

_\- TU tiens quelque chose contre lui afin qu’il sorte de MA vie. Or…_  
_\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ?_  
_\- Je ne veux pas le sortir de ma vie, Tom._  
_\- Même si ce qu’il a fait par le passé peut détruire tout ce qu’il croit avoir construit pour toi ? Même si tu découvres à quel point il t’a menti et s’est joué de toi ? Même s’il est à l’origine de la mort de ta mère ?_

  
J’ai haussé les épaules.

  
_\- Ma mère a peut-être détruit l'homme qu'il fut, tu ne crois pas ? Il était jeune et croyait en l'amour tel que j'y ai cru aussi avec toi. L'amour véritable, celui contre lequel notre raison ne peut pas lutter, celui qui nous rend aveugle et sourd, celui qui nous fait entrer dans des dimensions hors du commun et pour lequel nous pourrions soulever des montagnes ou tuer. Sais-tu que la plupart des crimes en ce monde sont des crimes passionnels ?_

_\- Sauf que tu ne m'as pas tué. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Pas comme ton père. Parce qu'il est ton père, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Ah voilà, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'impliques autant !!! Tu arrives ici avec l’air triomphal de celui qui détient enfin une preuve contre son pire ennemi, son rival dans mon cœur et j’en déduis naturellement que tu sais quelque chose que j’ignore encore. Ma dernière conversation avec Kate m’amène à penser que cette valise contient à la fois le premier crime de Red, celui qu’il ne se pardonne pas, et la preuve que tu attendais depuis toujours pour m’annoncer haut et clair qu’il me ment depuis le début, et qu’il est mon père biologique._

Tom a soupiré.

  
Et maintenant je suis là, j’observe la valise en question, me demandant si je dois ou non l’ouvrir. Ce qu’elle contient est mon passé, les os de mes os sûrement, et l’ouvrir serait comme si j’ouvrais la boîte de Pandore. Pourtant, je sais que je vais devoir le faire. Et ensuite demander – encore – des analyses ADN du corps contenu à l’intérieur.  
Tom reprend :

  
_\- Tout ce que je sais c’est ce que Monsieur Kaplan m’a dit avant de t’en parler à toi. Elle m’a dit qu’elle te faisait parvenir une valise contenant ton passé, celui que Reddington ne voulait pas que tu connaisses, parce que tu refusais manifestement de le trahir. Elle s’est donc adressée à moi et m’a demandé de voir avec toi pour la suite. C’est à toi de décider, Liz. Soit on oublie ça, soit tu…_  
_\- Encore une fois, elle et toi me piégez. Vous voulez à tout prix m’éloigner de Red, comme toutes les personnes que j’ai pu rencontrer au cours de ces 4 dernières années, hormis Cooper d’ailleurs, et tous les prétextes sont bons. Il y eut Agnès et maintenant, c’est une valise. Vous pensez me protéger en m’écartant de lui, mais il est le seul, et je dis bien LE SEUL, en ce bas monde, qui m’aime telle que je suis, qui se bat pour me garder en vie et près de lui, qui tue pour moi, comme il a tenté de tuer Kate, qui est prêt à tout pour moi aussi. Il l’a maintes fois prouvé. Qu’il soit mon père ou non importe assez peu. Toi ? Tu es un petit soldat à la solde du plus offrant, et je te soupçonne de tout vouloir faire pour nuire à Red. Lequel, si mes informations sont exactes, t’a très souvent fois sauvé la vie, t’a offert ton premier véritable contrat, ne t’a pas tué alors que tu l’avais vendu à Berlin, et j’en oublie encore. A ta place, vis-à-vis de lui, je ferais profil bas. Mais tu es jaloux de lui. N’est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu sais que j’ai de l’affection pour lui, que j’ai choisi librement de partir avec lui plutôt qu’avec toi, en dépit de tout ce que je savais, tu te demandes sans cesse qui est cet homme pour moi et tu préfères penser qu’il est mon père plutôt qu’un homme charmant et séduisant._  
_\- Je sais qu’il est ton père, Liz. Je l’ai toujours su et te l’ai toujours dit. Toi seule a refusé de le croire. Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Parce qu’il ne m’a jamais menti. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m’a répondu par la négative. Et s’il a parfois omis de me dire la vérité, il est certain qu’il ne m’a jamais menti. Quel père accepterait de faire croire à sa fille qu’elle l’a tué ? Red a beau avoir beaucoup de défauts, il ne ferait pas ça._  
_\- Tu es naïve._

  
Il marque un point…en sa défaveur !

  
_\- C’est certain puisque j’ai d’abord cru que tu étais un gentil instituteur et que j’ai cru plus tard que tu pourrais changer par amour pour moi et pour ta fille._  
_\- Alors on en est là, toi et moi ?_  
_\- Tu pensais que j’allais oublier, Tom ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Red. Loin s’en faut. A de nombreux égards, il est meilleur que toi car lui place la loyauté au-dessus de toutes les valeurs. Et il épargne les innocents. Tu es le seul coupable que je connaisse encore en vie. Tu devrais savourer cette chance qu’il t’accorde plutôt que de chercher à lui nuire._  
_\- Ce que tu me dis là c’est qu’il est un méchant très gentil alors que je suis un gentil très méchant ?_  
_\- Il y a de ça, en effet._  
_\- Donc, là, tu n’es pas seulement naïve mais carrément aveugle._  
_\- Crois-tu ? Je l’ai été avec toi, jusqu’à accepter de t’épouser encore, parce que je portais notre enfant, parce que je refusais de perdre le garçon dont j’étais tombée amoureuse, parce que je pensais bêtement que ce garçon existait en toi. Tu as essayé, Tom. Et je sais que tu fus sincère. Mais tu reviens ici après des mois d’absence et la seule chose que tu me trouves à me dire c’est que tu continues à tout faire pour détruire Red. Nous deux, c'est quoi ? Ton port d'attache entre deux missions ? Un lit que tu penses ouvert pour toi ?_

  
Je n’aurais pas dû le lancer sur le sujet. Mais autant crever cet abcès qui ruine notre couple depuis de nombreux mois.

  
_\- Je suis ravi que tu abordes le sujet ! Depuis la naissance d’Agnès, nous n’avons plus refait l’amour, Liz. Attends, si je compte bien, nous ne l’avons refait que deux fois depuis que nous l’avons conçue. J’ai eu droit aux câlins mais jamais à davantage. Au début, tu disais que c’était un phénomène normal pour une femme enceinte. Puis pour une femme qui venait d’accoucher. Et maintenant, c’est quoi la nouvelle excuse ? La migraine ? Ou bien penses-tu que je suis le seul à blâmer si tu n’as plus envie de moi. Parce que moi, si je m’écoutais, je te sauterais dessus. Oui, je te ferais l’amour comme nous le faisions avant. Mais je sais que tu n’en as pas envie._  
_\- Ce qui en dit long sur notre avenir ensemble._  
_\- Tu veux qu’on arrête, c’est ça ?_

  
Oui. Mais comment le lui dire ?

  
_\- Tu continuerais à vivre comme ça, auprès d’une femme qui n’a plus envie de toi ? Qui accepte difficilement que tu l’embrasses mais qui t’aime assez pour que tu la trompes au hasard de tes missions, et que tu reviennes à la maison t’occuper de notre enfant ?_  
_\- Qui te dit que je te trompe ?_  
_\- Tom… je te connais et je sais aussi que tu es principalement missionné pour séduire…et tuer. Tu as le potentiel pour séduire et entrer dans les places convoitées par ce biais. S’il te plait, ne me prends plus jamais pour une idiote !!! Je connais ton boulot._  
_\- Puisqu’on en parle, tu ne m’as jamais trompé, toi ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- En es-tu sûre, Liz ?_  
_\- Avec qui aurais-je pu le faire ? Pendant ma cavale avec Red, j’ai embrassé un type mais rien de plus. Le seul homme que je fréquente et qui pourrait avoir les mêmes atouts que toi, c’est Ressler. Et il n’est que mon ami. Je ne ressens rien pour lui._  
_\- Et Red ?_  
_\- Selon toi, il est mon père. Il est donc hors course._  
_\- Pendant que vous étiez en cavale ensemble, il ne s’est rien passé ?_

  
Je me souviens avec un certain émoi de quelques moments particulièrement intimes avec Red. Mais pour une raison que j’ignore, je ne parviens pas réellement à me souvenir de tout. Un sourire éclaire néanmoins mon visage en répondant à Tom.

  
_\- Une nuit à la belle étoile sur un bateau, c’était ce que nous avons vécu de plus romantique. Jusqu’à nous fassions un sort aux divers brandys et Cognac du bar à bord. Après…je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle aussi la soirée après que Solomon ait tenté de me torturer. Et enfin notre dernier vrai moment de complicité quand je suis sortie de prison et qu’il m’attendait sur le trottoir d’en face. Tu n’étais pas là._  
_\- Il m’avait demandé…non, ordonné…de ne pas venir. J’avais obéi sachant ou espérant que tu reviendrais vers moi le lendemain._  
_\- Ce que j’ai fait._

  
Et là je me rappelle de la façon dont Red m’a repoussée. Pire, le lendemain matin, il me donnait un nouveau cas pour le FBI alors que j’espérais prendre du temps pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait entre lui et moi. Comment avait-il pu être si…et si…incompréhensible ! Et c’est alors que j’étais retournée vers Tom car je savais que lui m’attendait, que lui m’aimait. Et j’avoue que j’aimais faire l’amour avec lui. A défaut de le faire avec celui qui me troublait intensément alors. Celui à qui j’aurais donné mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme sans sourciller. Mais il n’avait pas voulu de moi. Lui en ai-je voulu ? Oh oui !!! Et il l’a payé cher.  
Pourtant, j’ai rapidement cessé d’avoir envie de Tom. Plus je côtoyais Red et moins j’avais envie de celui que j’avais accepté d’épouser quand j’appris que je portais son enfant. La tête que fit Red en l’apprenant me hante encore. 

  
Tom parle mais je ne l’entends plus. Je comprends vaguement qu’il promet encore et encore de devenir un meilleur mari pour moi, et je ne sais trop quoi.  
Plus il parle et plus je m’interroge sur la paternité de Red. J’ai sauté sur les conclusions logiques et scientifiques en faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Ce reste qui me revient maintenant sous forme de souvenirs plus ou moins distincts et de questions de plus en plus nombreuses.  
J’interromps Tom dans sa longue et insipide diatribe.

  
_\- Bon, et pour la valise, on fait quoi ?_  
_\- Tu te fous de ce que je peux dire, c’est ça ?_  
_\- J’ai déjà entendu tes discours, Tom. Laisse-moi du temps pour faire le point aussi sur ce que je veux et ne veux plus. Je peux emmener la valise au FBI ?_  
_\- Elle t’est destinée, Liz. Tu en fais ce que tu veux._  
_\- Bien._  
_\- Et c’est tout ?_  
_\- Tu veux quoi de plus ?_  
_\- Savoir ce que tu en penses._  
_\- De quoi parles-tu ?_  
_\- Du fait que Red ait pu assassiner ta mère, pardi !_  
_\- Tu vas vite en besogne. D’abord, je vais faire analyser l’ADN du squelette et ensuite, on verra._  
_\- Tu lui accordes encore le bénéfice du doute, après tout ce que Kate t’a dit ?_  
_\- Je m’appuie sur ce qu’il fait aujourd’hui pour moi. Depuis 4 ans, il a foutu ma vie tranquille en l’air mais il m’a fait devenir plus adulte et plus sûre de moi. Je suis terrifiée à l’idée d’être comme lui mais cela m’excite également. Quand nous étions en cavale, en dépit de l’inconfort des situations, je me régalais souvent de tout ce que nous étions obligés de faire. C’était palpitant._  
_\- Tu comprends alors ce qui me motive aussi, non ?_  
_\- Oui, ça je le comprends. Et je sais aussi que c’est ce qui m’attire en toi. Mais…_  
_\- Mais ?_  
_\- Red ne tue pas d’innocents. Il est loyal et fondamentalement gentil avec les plus faibles. Il se sert des gens comme lui, pas des autres. Je l’ai vu agir des centaines de fois et s’il tue de sang-froid, c’est souvent des nuisibles qu’il élimine. Ou ceux qui veulent s’en prendre à moi._  
_\- Ou à lui._  
_\- Ou à lui, oui, en effet. C’est légitime de sa part, je trouve. Il veut rester en vie et libre si possible. Toi, tu as tué le Capitaine du port pour m’éviter soi-disant d’avoir des ennuis. Et j’ai entendu parler de la disparition d’un certain Asher Sutton auquel tu pourrais être lié. Est-ce vrai ?_

  
Et un point pour l’équipe Liz, un !!! Tom est aussi pâle qu’un linge sorti de la machine.

  
_\- Il m’a mené à Karakurt mais je n’ai jamais voulu le tuer. J’y fus obligé. C’était lui ou moi._  
_\- Je vois. Donc, ce garçon qui n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne et qui, selon ce qu’on a appris au tribunal, était victime de maîtres chanteurs Russes dont Karakurt était le chef, ce garçon qui allait épouser une femme charmante, est mort pour que tu puisses me sauver ?_  
_\- Sans quoi, nous n’aurions pas pu mettre la main sur celui qui a permis de t’innocenter._  
_\- C’est ainsi que tu justifies tous tes crimes, Tom ?_  
_\- Parce que tu crois que Reddington fait mieux ?_  
_\- Oui. Il est patient et m’apprend la patience aussi. Il préfère monter des dossiers solides et des plans avec des victimes collatérales infimes plutôt que de foncer dans le tas et de tuer pour servir sa cause, aussi noble soit-elle._  
_\- Tu le défends de plus en plus, Liz. N’est-ce pas toi qui désirait le voir loin de ta vie, il n’y a pas si longtemps ? Toi qui voulais le tenir à l’écart d’Agnès aussi ? Quand nous nous sommes installés ici, tu refusais qu’il nous rende visite. Et pourtant, tu lui trouves des circonstances plus atténuantes qu’à moi, bien que nous poursuivions tous deux le même objectif qui est de te protéger et de t’aimer. Toi et moi, c’est plus que tout, Liz. Je vis avec toi et je sais que nous traversons actuellement une crise dont nous ressortirons encore plus soudés. Comme la dernière fois._  
_\- Tu ne vis plus avec moi depuis 5 mois, Tom._  
_\- Et ça change quoi ? Tu as passé ces 5 derniers mois avec lui ? Il est venu ici jouer au père d’Agnès ou au père de Liz ?_  
_\- Ni l’un ni l’autre._  
_\- Tu le protèges cependant comme une fille le ferait pour son père._  
_\- Ou comme une femme qui aime un homme. N’oublie pas ça !_  
_\- Oh je veux bien croire que tu l’aimes, ça je crois que je peux l’accepter même si cela me semble totalement inapproprié et malsain. Mais vois-tu, je suis persuadé que tu l’aimes comme un père._  
_\- J’aime Cooper comme un père. Red, c’est autre chose. Il m’attire et me fascine et m’agace et m’attendrit parfois aussi. Il peut me faire piquer de grosses colères, nourrir mes plus grandes frustrations mais quand je suis avec lui, je me sens délicieusement en danger tout en étant certaine d’être en sécurité. Parce qu’avec lui, rien de grave ne peut m’arriver._  
_\- Il t’attire ? Tu veux dire comme un phare de voiture attire un papillon de nuit ?_  
_\- Tu veux la vérité ? Il m’attire comme un homme séduisant attire une femme._

  
En entendant ça, Tom éclate d’un rire sans joie.

  
_\- Et l’inceste sera à inscrire au lourd palmarès de Raymond Reddington !_  
_\- Il n’est pas mon père._  
_\- Il l’est. Tout le monde te le dit depuis le début mais tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir y croire._  
_\- C’est TA vérité, Tom. Celle avancée par Kate aussi. Pardon si je n’y adhère pas complètement. Je connais Red. Tout le monde semble vouloir qu’il soit mon père et l’on me présente jour après jour des tonnes de preuves allant dans ce sens. Cependant, il y a deux personnes qui n’y croient pas. Lui et moi. Or nous sommes les principaux protagonistes de notre histoire. Je serais heureuse d’avoir un père tel que lui, mais je sais qu’il ne l’est pas. Et ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je ne saurais te l’expliquer._  
_\- Donc parce que tu es sexuellement attirée par lui, tu en déduis qu’il ne peut pas être ton père en dépit de toutes les preuves que l’on te donne. Ta mère elle-même a écrit qu’elle couchait avec lui._  
_\- Et avec d’autres hommes aussi. J’en viens à me dire que le Raymond dont elle parlait n’est pas le même que celui que nous connaissons._  
_\- Il a 32 ans de plus, Liz._

  
Sans le vouloir, Tom a mis le doigt sur ce qui me trouble depuis toujours.

  
_\- Voilà, c’est ça ! Red a 57 ans. Il avait donc seulement 24 ans à l’époque. Je veux bien croire qu’il eut été très précoce, mais penses-tu qu’un gamin de cet âge puisse avoir tant de pouvoir que les Russes lui envoient leur meilleur agent afin de l’espionner ? Franchement, ça ne tient pas la route._  
_Tom me dévisage avec l’air désabusé de celui qui croit que rien n’est impossible en ce bas monde. Surtout ce que l’on espère. Je sais ce qu’il pense, je l’entends le penser avant même qu’il ne le verbalise…ce qu’il fait, forcément._  
_\- Tu te raccroches à des chimères, Liz. J’ignore pourquoi tu fais ça car j’ai toujours cru que…_  
_\- Que quoi ? Que tu pourrais suffire à mon bonheur ? Que grâce à toi j’oublierais tout le reste ? Mais ça, Tom, c’était éventuellement possible avant… C’était avant que je sache qui tu étais vraiment, quand je croyais encore qu’un beau Prince Charmant viendrait m’enlever sur son beau cheval blanc et que nous vivrions heureux avec nos enfants loin de ce qui me fait gagner ma vie. Pourtant, en te choisissant, en choisissant aussi d’intégrer le FBI alors que j’ai un cursus personnel qui m’aurait plus valu d’être dans le camp des criminels que dans celui des gentils redresseurs de torts, en faisant tout cela, j’ai implicitement accepté mon destin. Celui qui me lie à Red aujourd’hui et à toi, aussi, d’une autre manière._  
_\- Qui est ?_  
_\- Tu es le père de ma fille et à ce titre, tu auras toujours une place prépondérante dans ma vie._  
_\- Et donc, maintenant, entre nous, c’est quoi ? Le partage d’Agnès et on oublie le reste ?_  
_\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi, Tom. Tu as eu le meilleur de moi-même lors de notre mariage. Pendant tout le temps où je te croyais instituteur, tu étais mon mari et je t’aimais plus que tout. La vie que nous avions alors me convenait parfaitement. Je t’aime encore avec tendresse, comme un ami. Tu seras toujours dans ma vie et dans celle d’Agnès. Mais…entre nous…le comte de fée tire à sa fin, Tom._

  
Tom ne dit plus rien et quitte la chambre pour aller s’installer sur le canapé qui lui sert désormais de lit. J’en profite pour appeler Cooper.

  
_\- Bonsoir Monsieur, pardon de vous déranger si tard._  
_\- Je ne dormais pas. Vous allez bien ?_  
_\- Oui, oui. Dites, Tom est rentré au bercail en possession d’une valise qui m’était destinée et que Kate Kaplan lui avait demandé de récupérer. Or cette valise contient des ossements humains susceptibles de nuire considérablement à Red. Probablement ceux de ma mère d’ailleurs._  
_\- Je vois. Et vous voulez que le FBI en fasse l’étude ADN au plus vite ?_  
_\- Oui mais dans la plus stricte confidentialité. Je n’aimerais que cela vienne aux oreilles bien pendues de l’Agent Gale._  
_\- Aucun risque ! Il a été retrouvé mort chez lui il y a quelques heures. A priori, un suicide mal déguisé._  
_\- Ce qui exclue Red de la liste des suspects._  
_\- A dire vrai, je n’y avais même pas songé. Oh et puis, Laurel Hitchin est également morte par accident chez elle. En voulant éviter la gifle bien méritée que l’Agent Ressler allait lui donner, elle a fait un pas de travers, est tombée sur le sol et s’est fracassée le crâne contre un recoin de meuble. Ce qui explique que je ne dorme pas encore puisque je suis en train de verrouiller un alibi en béton pour Ressler._  
_\- Il a prévenu les autorités ?_  
_\- Pas le moins du monde ! Le croirez-vous si je vous dis qu’il a fait appel à Henry Prescott afin de faire disparaître le corps d’Hitchin ?_  
_\- Sérieusement ?_  
_\- Tout à fait._  
_\- Eh bien, je commence à penser que notre bon Samaritain de Donald n’est pas si éloigné que ça de nous tous. Ce qui me rend triste pour lui._  
_\- Reste à savoir comment il va le gérer._  
_\- Nous l’aiderons si besoin. En tout cas, il pourra toujours compter sur moi._  
_\- Sur moi aussi. Toujours est-il que j’ai ce soir deux sérieux problèmes à gérer et deux morts à camoufler ou à éluder. Ma nuit sera sûrement très courte. Cela étant dit, vous m’appeliez seulement au sujet de cette valise ?_  
_\- J’ai une question épineuse à vous poser, monsieur._  
_\- Je vous écoute._  
_\- C’est au sujet de Red._  
_\- Il est votre père, c’est ça ?_  
_\- C’est ce que disent les analyses ADN mais j’ai du mal à y croire._  
_\- Pourquoi doutez-vous ?_  
_\- Des milliers de raisons dont la principale c’est que le Red que je connais, que nous connaissons tous deux, ne serait pas assez monstrueux pour m’avoir fait croire que j’avais tué mon père. De plus, je sais qu’il ne m’a jamais menti. Notre relation a toujours été basée là-dessus. Et c’est le seul élément stable de ladite relation. Jusqu’à ce soir._

  
Le silence se fait à l’autre bout du fil. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne dit rien mais je l’entends soupirer et finir par demander :

  
_\- Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?_  
_\- La chemise du Reddington qui était dans les pièces à conviction et qui a servi pour le test ADN, êtes-vous vraiment sûr et certain à 100% qu’elle appartenait au même homme que celui qui est parmi nous depuis 4 ans ?_  
_\-  J’étais présent quand il fut blessé et que sa chemise fut récupérée pour les besoins de l’enquête._  
_\- De quelle enquête s’agissait-il ?_

  
Nouveau soupir chez Cooper. Il répond :

  
_\- Aucune importance, Elizabeth. Selon moi et les souvenirs que j'en ai, l’homme d’antan est bien celui que nous connaissons tous deux._  
_\- Et pourtant, ça ne colle pas. Expliquez-moi pourquoi un garçon de 24 ans, certes intelligent et précoce, a pu être un agent secret, un élève officier émérite, la cible des Russes et pour finir un époux et le père de Jennifer qui, si j’en crois son dossier, est née 3 ans avant moi. Ce qui fait que Red est devenu père à l’âge de 21 ans tout en poursuivant avec brio ses études d’officier de la Marine, etc…. Pardon, mais j’ai du mal avec tout ça._  
_\- Je suis étonné que vous ayez mis autant de temps à vous poser ces questions. Mais ce n’est certainement pas à moi d’y répondre. D’abord parce que je n’ai pas toutes les réponses et ensuite, parce que je ne le peux pas._  
_\- Pouvez-vous seulement me confirmer que tout ce qui est lié au Reddington d’avant est classé secret défense ?_

  
Je l’entends sourire.

  
_\- Tout ce qui est lié à Reddington est plus ou moins secret, Elizabeth. Ce qu’il fait avec nous est également du ressort du secret défense._  
_\- S’il vous plait…_  
_\- Un jour viendra où il devra vous parler. Peut-être que le contenu de cette valise va l’y obliger mais quant à moi, je ne peux pas._  
_\- Il vous fait chanter ?_

  
_Il se met à rire._

  
_\- Sûrement pas ! L’inverse serait plus juste si j’en avais envie. Non, entre lui et moi, c’est une question d’honneur et de loyauté envers des valeurs qui nous sont communes. Nous n’avons jamais emprunté les mêmes chemins pour parvenir à nos fins mais nous oeuvrons dans le même sens et c’est certainement ce qui nous rend à la fois proches et dissemblables. Pourtant, je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui en cas de nécessité._  
_\- Et il peut toujours compter sur vous aussi, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- S’il a de solides arguments, oui._  
_\- Comme une falsification d’empreintes ?_

  
Un blanc. Je sais qu’il réfléchit à ce qu’il va dire.

  
_\- Nous avons tous failli mourir sur l’ordre de Diane Foley. Red a réglé la question._  
_\- Et cela ne vous dérange pas ?_  
_\- Officiellement, si. Officieusement, je l’ai remercié._  
_\- J’ai du mal à comprendre aujourd’hui où se situe la frontière entre le bien et le mal._  
_\- Il n’y en a pas. Tout est question de perspective._  
_\- La fin justifie donc les moyens ?_  
_\- Parfois, oui._  
_\- Et les victimes collatérales, on en fait quoi ?_  
_\- Avec Red, il y en a rarement, avouez-le. Il élimine ceux qui le méritent._  
_\- Ou seulement ceux qui ont commis le crime de le trahir._  
_\- Dans son monde, c’est vital. S’il permet la trahison d’un seul en la lui pardonnant, il laisse la porte ouverte pour les autres et sa vie entière dépend de la confiance qu’il accorde aux gens qui l’entourent. Il ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur, vous savez._

  
Je commence à comprendre que Cooper admire Red et lui envie sa liberté de mouvement. Il met tant de passion dans son argumentation !!! Si un jour Red avait besoin d’un bon avocat, je pense que Cooper et moi le tirerions de tout ennui sans hésiter.

  
_\- Je sais. Toute personne tuée par ses soins lui ôte un peu plus de son humanité._  
_\- Et cela le rend malade. Mais il doit le faire pour survivre._  
_\- Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Je veux dire… je le connais bien maintenant. Il est gentil, tendre, fondamentalement humain dans le sens où il est capable de bonté, de générosité, d’altruisme, et il est sacrément intelligent aussi._  
_\- Il est sans doute trop intelligent pour avoir accès au bonheur du commun des mortels. Il en veut toujours plus._

  
Et donc, Cooper le connait mieux que ce qu’il dit. Beaucoup mieux. A quel point ces deux-là sont liés ? Oserai-je un jour poser la question ? Pour l’heure, tout ce qui m’importe c’est de savoir Cooper du côté de Red. En dépit de tout et des apparences. Le Directeur Adjoint du FBI ami avec l’ennemi numéro deux de l’Agence…j’adore cette idée ! Toutefois, je suis coincée avec mes propres sentiments pour Red. En parler à Cooper m’aidera peut-être… Aussi je commence par le plus simple.

  
_\- Vous savez, tout à l’heure, quand je lui ai montré les tests ADN, que je l’ai accusé de m’avoir menti, que je savais qu’il était mon père alors qu’il l’avait toujours nié, il n’a rien dit. Ou si peu. Il n’a pas démenti mais n’a rien approuvé non plus. Je l’ai senti à la fois triste et désabusé._  
_\- J’admets que, le connaissant, il n’aurait eu aucun véritable intérêt à vous mentir. Il vous veut à ses côtés, vous aime de façon absolue pour des raisons que j’ignore, et il n’aurait pas pris le risque de vous mentir sur un sujet aussi épineux._  
_\- Vous êtes donc d’accord avec moi ? On peut sérieusement douter de la fiabilité du test, non ?_  
_\- D’un point de vue logique, oui. Mais sur un plan purement scientifique, sachant que lui et moi nous connaissons depuis l’époque de cette chemise et que je sais qu’il est le même homme qu’il y a 30 ans, les années en plus, on en déduit que les résultats de ce test sont fiables._

  
Nouveau blanc, encore, de ma part cette fois. Je réfléchis. Et toutes mes bonnes idées tournent à vide.

  
_\- Et si…_  
_\- Et si quoi ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je sens qu’il y a autre chose de plus complexe, de moins évident dans l’histoire._

  
Ou comment moudre de la semoule dans l’espoir qu’elle finisse en cake.

  
_\- Vous ne le voulez pas comme père ?_  
_\- Je sens en moi qu’il ne l’est pas._  
_\- Comment ça ?_

  
Il le fait exprès ?

  
_\- Monsieur…vous voulez un dessin, vous aussi ? J’ai déjà passé plus d’une heure à tout expliquer à Tom._  
_\- Vous avez couché avec lui ?_  
_\- Tom ? Oui, plusieurs fois._  
_\- Reddington !_  
_\- Non !!! Mais…écoutez, le seul homme que je considère actuellement comme un père, c’est vous. Pas lui. Jamais._

  
Le silence se fait entendre. Je viens de toucher la corde la plus sensible d’Harold Cooper. Et je le sais ! Sa voix émue me répond cependant :

  
_\- Et vous êtes à mes yeux également comme une fille. Ce qui m’amène à redouter quelque peu notre présente conversation._

  
Je ris à mi-voix.

  
_\- Je vais me montrer moins cruelle avec vous que ne l’aura peut-être été votre propre fille. Disons juste qu’entre Red et moi, il y a une certaine attirance sexuelle depuis le début. Et qu’il l’a alimentée tout autant que moi au fil du temps. Nous n’avons jamais consommé, même pas un baiser, et pourtant, quand nous échangeons une étreinte qui pourrait n’être que platonique, nos corps racontent une autre histoire. Et nous réfrénons tout ça depuis toujours, chacun pour des raisons différentes, a priori._  
_\- D’accord. Et Tom, vous le placez où ?_  
_\- Comme le père d’Agnès._  
_\- C’est tout ?_  
_\- Oui. J’envisage de mettre un terme définitif à notre relation._  
_\- A cause de Red ?_  
_\- Non. Là, c’est juste entre Tom et moi._

  
Nouveau silence. Je sais qu’il veut me poser LA question qui le démange. J’entends presque les rouages de son cerveau d’honnête homme se mettre en branle.  
De ma chambre, j’entends des bruits dans le salon. Tom doit se faire à manger. Ou à boire, si j’en crois le tintement caractéristique du verre contre le verre. Je serais tentée d’aller voir ce qu’il se passe quand Cooper daigne enfin me parler de nouveau.

  
_\- Que ressentez-vous au juste pour Red ?_

  
Je ne peux pas ignorer l’importance de ma réponse. Pour moi. Pour Cooper aussi. Il doit savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le doit mais je le sens. Aussi lui dis-je avec la plus grande honnêteté ce que je ressens :

  
_\- Des milliers de sentiments contradictoires. Je l’aime et je le déteste. Je le trouve attirant et je le repousse. Je sens qu’il me désire et me repousse aussi. Il est à la fois le catalyseur de toutes mes émotions et celui qui me procure les plus grandes frustrations. Je suis délicieusement en danger avec lui tout en étant surprotégée. Je suis perdue au milieu de tout ça et c’est pour ça que je ne peux pas accepter l’idée qu’il soit mon père._  
_\- Je vous accorde qu’aucun père sain d’esprit n’agirait comme Red le fait avec vous. Et il est parfaitement sain d’esprit. Ce n’est pas un pervers. Sa perversité à lui se place ailleurs. Si l’on peut appeler ça comme ça. Vu de l’extérieur, c’est un monstre capable du pire. Mais quand on sait ce qu’il fait et pour quoi il le fait, alors on comprend mieux et on sait au fond de nous que nous ferions pareil à sa place._  
_\- Mais encore ?_

  
Je suis à deux doigts de penser que Red est un espion couvert par le FBI et autres agences ! Cooper sait des choses que j’ignore et refuse de me les dire. Si ça se trouve, il a fait en sorte de rebloquer ma mémoire, il y a deux ans. Cet homme en sait plus que personne sur ce qui se trame. Et ça m’énerve d’autant plus quand il croit bon de rajouter :

  
_\- Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Parlez davantage avec lui._

  
Enervée je suis.

  
_\- Je l’ai déjà fait. Le résultat est toujours pire que la question posée. Tant et si bien que j’en suis à ne pas oser questionner. Quand je suis avec Red, j’assène des vérités que je tiens pour telles. Je fais tout pour le faire sortir de son mutisme, pour qu'il s'énerve, pour qu'il oublie sa réserve pour me dire sur quel pied je dois danser. Et je repars frustrée à chaque fois parce qu'il contourne ou détourne la moindre de mes tentatives. J’ai besoin de vous, Monsieur._  
_\- Je ne peux pas faire plus que ce que je fais déjà pour vous._  
_\- Vous savez ce que j’ignore et dont j’ai besoin pour avancer. Je sais que vous le savez et je sais aussi que vous ne pouvez pas m’en parler. Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Je ne détiens pas toutes les clés, Elizabeth. J’en ai quelques-unes et je comprends pourquoi Reddington ne veut pas vous les donner. Je suis d’accord avec lui sur ce point._

  
Je m’étouffe de rage !

  
_\- Vous me laissez délibérément patauger dans la semoule par amitié pour lui ?_  
_\- Il ne s’agit pas d’amitié mais de nécessité commune. Nous poursuivons le même but. Et c’est tout ce que je vous dirai._  
_\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, une mission commune, j’oubliais. Je me demande bien de quoi il s’agit. Vous avez prévu de sauver le monde, vous et lui ?_

  
Je suis mauvaise et je le sais quand je m’essaye à l’ironie. Mais…il m’énerve !!!!

  
_\- Et vous, vous aviez prévu de faire quoi en le fuyant ? En nous faisant croire que vous étiez morte, vous pensiez à quoi ? Vous nagiez dans un océan de bonheur avec Tom et votre fille en oubliant les gens qui vous aimaient, de ce côté-ci de la vraie vie ?_  
_\- Touchée._  
_\- Qui a eu l’idée saugrenue de vous faire disparaître ? Je vous en crois capable mais pas à ce point. Si vous aviez un peu réfléchi, vous ne l’auriez pas fait. Eu égard pour vos amis, pour moi et pour Red. N’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Un peu tout le monde a eu l’idée au début. C’est parti de presque rien. Disons que j’étais sur le point d’accoucher, que Tom voulait m’emmener loin, et que Kate Kaplan voulait encore et toujours me protéger. Quand je me lamentais et beuglais des atrocités sur Red, c’est sans doute là que Kate a mis au point le plan. Avec l’aide de Tom et de Nik. Et quand ils me l’ont présenté, après la naissance d’Agnès, j’ai accepté. J’étais éreintée et inquiète pour mon avenir et celui de mon bébé. Je ne voyais plus très clair. J’ai éconduit sauvagement Red qui venait voir ma fille, puis, quand on m’a exposé le plan plus en détail, j’ai demandé à le voir. En privé. On m’injectait déjà ce qui allait m’endormir quand il est venu près de moi et que je lui ai textuellement dit que je l’aimais. Enfin, je crois. Après, je suis passée de l’autre côté pendant quelques heures._  
_\- Les plus longues et les plus terribles heures de sa vie et des nôtres aussi._  
_\- Je n’avais pas calculé tout ça, vous savez. Encore une fois, je venais d’accoucher et je n’étais pas en état de réfléchir posément au mal que j’allais faire. Je ne pensais qu’à ma fille et à moi. A l’instar de toutes les mères, je présume. La mienne n’avait pas fait mieux, d’après ce que je sais._  
_\- Je n’ai pas connu votre mère, mais pour le reste, oui, je comprends._  
_\- Toujours est-il que…j’ai en ma possession le squelette de ma mère, rangé dans une valise. Et que je ne veux pas l’ouvrir, ni même l’amener au Bureau. C’est trop me demander._

  
Il se passe quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il ne me parle plus. Je l’entends toutefois demander à Samar de passer me voir. Puis il reprend avec moi.

  
_\- L’agent Navabi va se charger de la valise et la porter au labo. Elle sera chez vous dans 10 minutes._  
_\- Vraiment ? Le Bureau est à 30 minutes de chez moi et elle vit à plus d’une heure._  
_\- Elle est chez Aram._

  
Mon visage s’éclaire d’un large sourire heureux.

  
_\- Ils sont enfin parvenus à se trouver, tous les deux ?_  
_\- Eh bien, à la façon dont ils se sont embrassés dans les locaux et sous les yeux attendris de tous les agents présents, je crois que le doute n’est plus permis._  
_\- C’est super, ça !!! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Entre eux, il y a le potentiel pour une belle et longue histoire d’amour, non ?_  
_\- Je devrais officiellement m’en inquiéter mais je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Ils le méritent l’un et l’autre. Ils sont fabuleux quand ils travaillent ensemble, qui plus est._  
_\- Je vais donc voir débarquer chez moi dans quelques minutes deux amis heureux._  
_\- Vous croyez ?_  
_\- J’en suis sûre à 100%. Vous pariez ?_

  
Il rit.

  
_\- Cela ne m’étonnerait pas non plus qu’Aram étant averti de la raison de cette visite vienne en personne s’assurer que vous allez bien._  
_\- Samar a de la chance. Il n’y a pas meilleur homme que lui. Si j’aimais les vrais gentils, les hommes simples aux bonheurs faciles, il aurait été ma cible. Or je ne suis attirée que par les mauvais garçons, un peu torturés sur les bords. Nik, Tom, Red…tous le même profil._  
_\- Vous oubliez Peter arrêté pour usage de stupéfiants ; Mark qui aimait cambrioler des maisons de riches et jouer au Robin des Bois ; Joey qui, fils unique d’une famille très aisée détroussée par Mark, parvenait à se soumettre à ses parents en bousillant toutes les voitures de sport qu’ils lui offraient dans des courses nocturnes interdites ; Caleb qui avait fui sa communauté Amish pour s’acoquiner avec des filles de la ville et qui brûlait la vie par tous les bouts ; Stuart aussi qui buvait un peu trop et qui est mort à l’âge de 22 ans suite à un coma éthylique. Et j’en oublie sûrement._

  
Je suis estomaquée ! Comment est-il au courant de tout ça ????

  
_\- Qui vous a raconté ?_  
_\- J’ai lu TOUT votre dossier, Elizabeth. Et Red m’a un soir confié le reste. Quand il a accepté de mettre fin aux souffrances de son ami Sam, il est venu chez moi, totalement désemparé et m’a parlé de vous, de Sam, de tout ce que son ami lui avait appris sur vous. De toutes vos bêtises. De votre intelligence._

  
Sam… Je soupire. Il me manque.

  
_\- Sam était le meilleur des pères, vous savez. Il m’a tout appris, y compris à faire des bêtises et à me gronder quand je les faisais. Avec lui, j’ai pu développer l’intégralité de mes capacités, sans frein. Et parce que j’étais libre, j’ai pu observer au plus près les différentes tares et souffrances humaines. C’est ainsi que j’ai commencé à vouloir les expliquer puis les combattre quand il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Et pour ce faire, j’ai jonglé avec les lois, les dépassant souvent d’ailleurs._  
_\- Je sais, oui. J’ai dû effacer quelques lignes de votre dossier pour que vous puissiez être prise au sérieux par des agents comme Ressler._  
_\- Alors vous saviez déjà en m’embauchant ?_  
_\- Je savais ce qu’il y avait dans votre dossier._

  
La sonnette de l’interphone nous interrompt.

  
_\- Je pense que Samar et Aram sont arrivés. Je dois vous laisser, Monsieur. Mais merci pour tout. Encore une fois. Cette conversation avec vous ce soir m’a fait le plus grand bien._  
_\- A moi aussi, Elizabeth._

  
Je vais répondre à l’interphone et ouvrir la porte à mes amis. Puis avant qu’ils n’arrivent, je conclue avec Cooper.

  
_\- Les résultats seront connus quand, selon vous ?_  
_\- Au mieux dans deux jours. Je vais faire accélérer les choses. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ce sera strictement confidentiel et urgent._  
_\- Bien. Merci encore._

  
On sonne à la porte et je vois Tom se lever de mauvaise grâce pour ouvrir.

  
_\- Je dois vous laisser. J’ai un presque mari grognon qui vient de faire entrer Aram et Samar. A demain._

  
Puis je raccroche en surprenant un échange surréaliste entre Samar et Tom.

  
_\- Vous avez ramené une valise que je dois récupérer._  
_\- Et Aram va jouer des claquettes en attendant ?_

  
Aram se décompose tandis que Samar répond à Tom.

  
_\- Aram va prendre la valise et moi vous demander comment un super espion sexy peut dormir seul sur le canapé non convertible du salon._  
_\- Je bande à part, Samar !_  
_\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Liz ne veut plus de vous ?_

  
En m’approchant d’eux, je constate que Tom tient à peine debout. Il est dos à moi et ne m’a pas encore vue venir. Samar et Aram, si ! Des yeux, Aram me désigne un endroit sur la table du salon. Je suis son regard et je découvre la bouteille de Scotch quasiment vide. Et là je comprends. Mais Tom bourré répond à la provocation de Samar :

  
_\- Liz veut coucher avec son père biologique !!! C’est hilarant, non ? Reddington est son père et elle le désire. Par contre, elle ne veut plus de moi. M’en fous, j’ai les bouteilles qu’il nous a offerts et je les siffle à sa santé ! Pourvu que ce que je bois lui nuise !_  
_\- Pathétique spectacle que celui que vous nous offrez._  
_\- J’ai pourtant une idée de génie ! Vous et moi, Samar, on est pareils ! Nous devrions tenter notre chance ensemble et laisser le bon et doux et gentil Aram prendre soin de Liz. Bon, certes, elle le bouffera tout cru parce que vous savez quoi ? Elle n’aime que les méchants gentils. Ou les gentils méchants. Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c’est que j’ai besoin de baiser de suite._

  
Je vois Samar se retenir de rire et Aram prendre un air menaçant.

  
_\- Dans votre état, Tom, vous ne pourriez même pas faire l’amour à une mouche !!! Donc, vous allez cuver tranquillement pendant que Samar et moi allons déposer la valise au Bureau avant de retourner chez moi continuer à faire ce que nous faisions si bien ensemble, de façon si belle et si parfaite, sans toute la méchanceté revancharde que vous mettez dans les termes. J’aime Samar et elle m’aime. D’un amour que vous n’avez jamais connu car vous ne savez pas le reconnaître ni le garder._  
_\- Le petit chat sort ses griffes ?_  
_\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, Tom. Pour vous, je suis un geek maladroit et gentil. J’ai pourtant récemment tué de sang-froid des gens et je n’en ressens plus le moindre regret grâce à monsieur Reddington. Entre lui et vous, si l’agent Keen…Liz le choisit lui plutôt que vous, je vais sabrer le champagne pendant 3 jours entiers !!!_  
_\- Je pensais que vous m’aimiez bien._  
_\- Je n’ai rien contre vous mais je sais depuis peu qui vous êtes réellement. Et puis, tant que Liz vous aimait, tant que je pensais que vous la rendiez heureuse, cela me convenait. Or il s’avère qu’elle vous aimait sans doute avant mais que vous ne savez plus la rendre heureuse. En revanche, Monsieur Reddington la fait revivre. J’étais là quand il a failli mourir et je sais ce qu’elle ressent pour lui._  
_\- C’est son père, Aram !_  
_\- Et moi je suis son frère !_

  
Et là, Samar éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de pouffer à mon tour. Tom me voit enfin.

  
_\- Tu es là ?_  
_\- Non, c’est mon fantôme._  
_\- Joli fantôme._  
_\- J’ai tout entendu, Tom. Demain, je vais emmener les bouteilles encore intactes loin de toi. Que tu te saoules quand je suis là, je peux gérer. Mais comme tu n’as plus de boulot et que j’en ai encore un, je refuse que tu boives pendant que tu es en charge d’Agnès._  
_\- Tu me prends pour qui ?_  
_\- Pour un type qui bande à part. C’est bien ce que tu as dit à Samar, non ?_  
_\- Je voulais l’allumer._  
_\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as échoué._  
_\- Pas grave, j’ai encore deux mains fonctionnelles._  
_\- Dans ton état, tu parviendras à peine à t’en servir pour pisser droit. Ce que je te conseille vivement de faire d’ailleurs. Si tu ne veux pas passer du temps à tout nettoyer demain. A toi de voir._  
_\- En parlant de ça, j’ai envie de pisser !_

  
Et Tom s’en va vers les toilettes, titubant entre les murs.

  
_\- Il s’en tient une bonne !_  
_\- Pardon pour ça, Samar._  
_\- Ne t’excuse pas ! Je te comprends. C’est lui qui est pitoyable, là. Mais j’ai pitié de lui quand même._  
_\- Ouais…Et Aram, bravo ! Quel numéro !_

  
Aram me sourit timidement mais aussi fièrement.

  
_\- Faut pas croire mais je me suis amusé ce soir !!! Beaucoup ! Le principal est que vous alliez bien. Parce que vous allez bien, hein ?_  
_\- Vis-à-vis de Tom, parfaitement bien. Il dort sur le canapé dans le salon et moi dans un grand lit où j’ai toute la place et personne pour ronfler à mes côtés._  
_\- Et pour le contenu de cette valise ?_  
_\- Je suis soulagée que vous soyez venus la prendre tous les deux. Sachant surtout que vous aviez mieux à faire ce soir, je ne sais pas comment vous en remercier._  
_\- Liz, le spectacle de Tom ivre dans ton salon valait largement la peine, crois-moi !_  
_\- Tu n’aurais pas préféré faire autre chose avec Aram ce soir ?_  
_\- Nous avons tout le temps devant nous. Une heure ou deux de détente pour profiter d’une pause salutaire avant le deuxième acte, c’est bien aussi. Quand Cooper m’a appelée…._  
_\- Ne m’en dis pas plus, je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir. Bien que j’en sois super heureuse pour vous deux._  
_\- Tu devrais aussi songer à être un peu heureuse, outre ta fille._  
_\- J’y travaille, Samar. J’y travaille._  
_\- Ton bonheur passe par Red, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Il ne peut pas passer sans lui en tout cas._  
_\- C’est vrai ce qu’a dit Tom ?_  
_\- Tom a dit beaucoup d’âneries portées sous le dessous de sa ceinture._  
_\- Tu veux coucher avec Red ?_  
_\- C’est ce qu’on appelle une approche directe mais je n’en attendais pas moins de ta part. Donc, pour te répondre, c’est un peu plus subtil que ça._  
_\- Mais il te plaît ?_  
_\- Pas à toi ? Attends, quand tu es arrivée parmi nous grâce à lui – et oui je le sais, et oui je m’en fous – j’ai longtemps pensé que tu couchais avec lui._  
_\- Vraiment ? Bon, d’accord, j’aurais pu. S’il l’avait voulu, c’était facile. Mais il ne pensait qu’à toi et je l’ai rapidement compris._  
_\- Il t’a repoussée comme il m’a éconduite aussi._  
_\- Quand ? Je veux dire, il est fou de toi et il n’a pas voulu de toi quand tu voulais de lui ?_  
_\- Voilà pourquoi tout le monde pense qu’il est mon père._  
_\- Oh non !!! Aram, qu’en dis-tu ?_  
_\- Si monsieur Reddington est votre père, je suis votre frère, ainsi que je l’ai dit à Tom. Je n’y crois pas une seule minute._  
_\- Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Parce qu’il vous regarde comme je regarde Samar. Il parle de vous comme je parle d’elle. C’est un homme amoureux, pas un père. Ou alors, c’est un sacré pervers !_  
_\- On va oublier ça. Est-ce que vous pouvez juste demander au labo de faire au plus vite en leur donnant la valise ?_

  
Aram me sourit et Samar prend le relais.

  
- _Cooper nous l’a déjà précisé. Et à eux aussi. Qu’attends-tu de ces analyses ? Si c’est ta mère, tu veux savoir quoi ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas, Samar. Honnêtement, je navigue en eaux très troubles depuis quelques jours et Kate Kaplan a réussi à semer des tas de doutes en mon esprit. Et d’autres choses aussi qui font que je suis totalement larguée._  
_\- Tu attends donc des réponses ?_  
_\- Comme toujours. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ces analyses ne vont me mener que vers de nouvelles questions auxquelles personne ne saura répondre, ou ne voudra répondre en dehors de Red._  
_\- Lui fais-tu confiance ?_  
_\- Plus ou moins. Quand il s’agit de ma sécurité ou de celle d’Agnès, il est fiable à 100%. Pour ce qui est de me parler de notre passé commun, il est plus muet qu’une carpe dans le bocal d’une taupe. J’aimerais trouver un moyen de le faire parler, mais j’échoue toujours lamentablement. Il mène la danse et j’en ai marre de danser sans lui._  
_\- Tu veux valser avec lui ?_  
_\- Ou m’engager dans un tango sensuel, un slow torride ou un rock endiablé. Peu importe la danse, je veux qu’il participe et me fasse participer avec lui, pas qu’il me mène où il veut m’emmener._  
_\- Tu es amoureuse de lui._  
_\- Je l’aime, c’est vrai. Cependant, j’ignore si c’est à titre romantique ou filial. Et le simple fait de me poser cette question me rend malade ! S’il est réellement mon père biologique, cela remet en cause non seulement mon métier et tout ce que je sais des comportements humains, mais surtout ma propre libido ! Je fus piégée dans une spirale initiée par un homme qui pourrait être mon père et que j’ai désiré. Que je désire encore même…_  
_\- Même ?_  
_\- Je n’y crois pas. Aram non plus. Toi non plus. Personne en dehors de ceux qui veulent lui nuire n’y croit. Je ne sais plus que faire._  
_\- Tu devrais l’allumer copieusement._

  
Aram prend une mine choquée mais je lis dans son regard un certain amusement. Toutefois, il intervient pour calmer un peu les idées délirantes de son amie.

  
_\- Samar, Liz n’est pas comme toi ! Et puis, tu parles d’allumer Monsieur Reddington !_  
_\- Et alors ? Il n’est ni en marbre, ni en bois._  
_\- Et je dois faire comment, madame l’allumeuse en chef ?_  
_\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ignores comment allumer un homme, Liz !!!_  
_\- Avec tout autre que lui, je sais faire. Mais avec lui, je perds tous mes moyens._  
_\- Je connais ça._

  
Elle coule un regard tendre sur Aram. Et reprend :

  
_\- Tu devrais cependant essayer. S’il te repousse alors que je sais qu’il te trouve désirable et belle et époustouflante, selon ses propres mots, c’est qu’il ne peut pas coucher avec toi. Soit parce qu’il est ton père, soit parce qu’il a perdu l’usage de ses facultés._  
_\- En d’autres termes, tu me demandes de le séduire pour savoir s’il est capable d’avoir une érection avec moi, c’est ça l’idée ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Et après, je fais quoi ?_  
_\- Tu profites de l’aubaine, pardi ! Si c’est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, n’hésitez plus !!!_  
_\- Comme si tout était aussi simple quand il s’agit de Red…_  
_\- N’oublie pas qu’il reste un homme, Liz._  
_\- D’accord. En attendant, vous devriez aller déposer la valise au labo. Des résultats des tests ADN dépendent mes décisions à venir._  
_\- On y va._

  
Ils sont sur le point de partir avec la valise quand Tom refait son apparition. Je l’avais oublié, lui et sa cuite !

  
_\- Vous partez déjà ?_  
_\- Nous sommes ici depuis plus de 35 minutes, Tom._  
_\- Je crois que je me suis assoupi dans les toilettes. Liz, faudra penser à installer des coussins sur le sol là-bas._  
_\- Tu en installeras dans les toilettes de ton futur appartement, Tom._

  
J’ai dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de mes propos. J’ai seulement verbalisé devant 3 paires d’yeux surpris une décision que j’ai prise pendant l’absence de Tom. Oui, je ne veux plus qu’il vive avec moi. Je veux qu’il s’en aille. Cette situation devient grotesque. En tout cas, il semble reprendre un peu ses esprits.

  
_\- Donc, tu veux que je parte ? C’est vraiment fini entre nous._  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Nous pourrons en reparler demain, quand j’aurai les idées plus claires ?_  
_\- A quoi bon, Tom ?_

  
Aram et Samar ne savent pas s’ils doivent nous interrompre ou pas. Je les sens terriblement mal à l’aise.

  
_\- A quoi bon ? J’ai quand même le droit de me défendre, non ? J’ai mon mot à dire !_  
_\- Pas vraiment. Ecoute, nous en reparlerons, c’est d’accord. Demain. Aram et Samar n’ont pas à être les témoins de notre pathétique histoire. Je vous vois demain, tous les deux. Et merci d’être passés._

  
Je les raccompagne jusqu’à la porte pendant qu’un Tom mal en point s’est affalé dans le canapé. Quand je reviens dans le salon, je le vois se servir de nouveau un verre.

  
_\- Je partirai tôt demain matin. Tu seras capable de t’occuper d’Agnès ou dois-je l’emmener chez la nourrice ?_  
_\- Tu veux vraiment que je m’en aille, Liz ?_  
_\- Il n’y a rien qui presse, mais oui. Tu verras Agnès tous les jours si tu le souhaites. Je ne ferai aucune difficulté sur ce point. Mais pour nous deux, je crois qu’il sera plus facile de vivre chacun de notre côté._  
_\- Permets-moi de douter que cela soit bien pour moi._  
_\- Tu te rendras vite compte qu’il y a certains avantages à être célibataire._

  
Il ne répond pas et se replonge dans son verre. Qu’il ne finit pourtant pas. Il le repousse et s’allonge en maugréant.

  
_\- Je n’arrive même plus à avoir envie de me saouler correctement !_  
_\- C’est aussi bien pour ta fille, tu ne crois pas ?_  
_\- Tu sais que je suis un bon père pour elle._  
_\- C’est bien pour cela que je te la confierai aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. Bonne nuit, Tom._

  
Je tourne les talons sans attendre sa réponse.  
Puis je m’endors soulagée de quelque chose qui me pesait. La question Tom est réglée. Ou en passe de l’être. Bien, bien, bien. Demain, je m’occupe de Red.

 

         -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**RED**

  
J’entends la sonnerie du téléphone que Dembe garde toujours près de lui alors que j’essaye en vain de m’assoupir.

  
_\- Je vous le passe de suite._

  
Il se lève et me tend l’appareil en me disant :

  
_\- C’est Cooper._

  
Je soupire.

  
_\- Oui Harold ?_  
_\- Elizabeth vient de m’appeler. Tom est revenu chez eux avec la valise et j’ai envoyé Samar et Aram la récupérer._  
_\- D’accord. Lizzie veut des analyses ADN ?_  
_\- Elle pense qu’il s’agit du cadavre de sa mère, Red._  
_\- Elle pense donc que j’ai tué Katarina._  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Techniquement, ce n’est pas faux._  
_\- Le labo est sur le qui-vive et devrait avoir bouclé les analyses sous deux jours._  
_\- Ce qui me laisse comme alternative de partir loin ou de rester dans le coin. Je vais faire le sourd pendant 2 jours._  
_\- Comment ça ?Qu’allez-vous faire ?_  
_\- Rien. Je vais me rendre à Cape May probablement, afin de réfléchir, et prétendre de n'avoir pas de réseau si Elizabeth veut me contacter._ _Et quand elle le fera, sans 2 ou 3 jours, et qu'elle demandera à me voir, je lui dirai de venir m’y rejoindre. Vous pensez pouvoir lui accorder une ou deux journées de repos ?_  
_\- Même plus ! Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin tous les deux de plus de temps que ça pour faire le point._  
_\- Possible, oui._  
_\- Elle doute que vous soyez son père, cela dit._  
_\- Vraiment ? C’est ce qu’elle vous a dit ?_  
_\- Elle a de bonnes raisons d’en douter. Notamment par rapport à votre âge. Et elle m’a parlé aussi du fait que vous ne lui aviez jamais menti, que votre relation était basée uniquement sur ce simple fait que vous ne lui mentiriez jamais. De plus, elle ne vous croit pas capable de l’avoir laissé penser qu’elle avait tué son propre père._  
_\- Elle a dû réfléchir sacrément après m’avoir quitté en ce cas._  
_\- Elle se pose tout un tas de questions, Red. Par exemple sur votre identité, sur la vraie nature de votre business et sur nos liens._  
_\- Vous croyez qu’elle peut se douter de ce que je fais ?_  
_\- J’en suis persuadé. Elle m’a pressé de lui répondre sur le sujet, comme si elle pressentait déjà depuis longtemps la vérité._  
_\- Voilà qui va faciliter les choses. Elle aurait dû m’en parler aussi._  
_\- Vous et elle, vous parlez beaucoup ensemble sans jamais vraiment communiquer. Chacun ayant peur d’aller trop loin, de perdre l’autre ou de se perdre lui-même. Mais je puis vous assurer qu’elle tient énormément à vous._  
_\- Elle vous l’a dit ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Comme à un père ?_  
_\- Non. Le seul père de substitution qu’elle ait dans sa vie, c’est moi !_

  
Je ris.

  
_\- La pauvre !_  
_\- Hey, dois-je vous rappeler que votre belle-fille ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de vous ?_  
_\- Pas la peine. Tenez, Jennifer est une victime collatérale aussi._  
_\- Absolument._  
_\- J’ai fait une croix dessus parce que, finalement, je ne l’ai que peu connue alors qu’elle croyait bien connaître son beau-père._  
_\- Lui direz-vous un jour la vérité ?_  
_\- Je n’en vois pas la nécessité, non. Cela la ferait encore plus souffrir. Idem pour Carla. En dehors d’Elizabeth, personne d’autre ne devra savoir. C’est aussi bien ainsi, vous ne croyez pas ?_  
_\- C’est à vous de voir._  
_\- Que feriez-vous à ma place ?_  
_\- Je n’en sais rien. Je me suis souvent posé la question et je n’ai jamais trouvé de réponse. Si j’avais survécu comme vous à autant de drames, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu._  
_\- Toujours est-il que Kate a fait appel à Tom. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?_  
_\- Je peux vous poser une question ?_  
_\- Pourquoi ai-je laissé Tom en vie ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Parce qu’Elizabeth l’aimait._  
_\- Et cela justifie que vous le laissiez tenter de vous détruire par tous les moyens que l’on peut mettre à sa disposition ?_  
_\- Eh bien, j’espère qu’elle ouvrira un jour les yeux sur ce qu’il fait et pourquoi il le fait._  
_\- Vous espérez toujours qu’elle vous aime comme elle l’aime, lui._  
_\- Est-ce un crime ?_  
_\- Non. Il faut dire aussi que Tom peut s’avérer parfois utile._  
_\- Je sais bien. Il a des compétences proches des miennes. Si je prenais ma retraite, vous pourriez lui demander de prendre ma place._  
_\- Certainement pas ! Il n’a pas une once de loyauté en lui. Et j’ai même des doutes sur son humanité. Il est doué parce qu’il ne recule devant aucun sacrifice pour aboutir aux objectifs fixés. Mais c’est aussi ce qui le rend impossible à gérer. Il obéirait un jour à sa mission et la quitterait le lendemain pour un travail plus lucratif. Ou pour les beaux yeux d’une femme. Choses que vous n’avez jamais faites._  
_\- Jusqu’à présent._  
_\- L’argent n’a jamais été votre moteur._  
_\- La vengeance, ce besoin viscéral de faire payer les coupables en les éliminant, c’est parfois bien pire que l’argent, Harold. Cela fait commettre des crimes atroces._  
_\- Crimes qui vous empêchent de dormir. Alors que Tom, j’en suis sûr, dort tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles. Sa conscience est en paix puisqu’il ne se pose pas la question de savoir si ce qu’il a fait est bien ou pas._  
_\- Heureux homme…il ne connaît pas sa chance._  
_\- Vous parlez de sa conscience ou du fait qu’il dorme avec la femme que vous aimez ?_  
_\- Les deux._

  
Un silence se fait. J’entends presque le cerveau d’Harold fonctionner. Puis il reprend, l’air un peu gêné.

  
_\- Vous vous sentiriez mieux si je vous disais que Tom dort seul sur le canapé car Elizabeth ne veut plus qu’il la touche ?_  
_\- Vous plaisantez ?_  
_\- Ce serait de mauvais goût._  
_\- Il se passe quoi encore entre ces deux-là ?_  
_\- Je crois qu’Elizabeth n’est plus amoureuse de lui._  
_\- Oh…mais, attendez, j’ai déjà vécu ça avec elle. Si ça se trouve, c’est juste un effet secondaire de leur longue séparation. Dans quelques temps, elle retournera vers lui, la bouche en cœur._  
_\- Peut-être mais j’en doute._  
_\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça alors que je sais très bien que vous voyez d’un mauvais œil le fait que je sois amoureux d’elle, en dépit de mon grand âge ?_  
_\- Parce que je suis loyal et que je veux le bonheur des gens que j’aime._

  
Je ris de bon cœur.

  
_\- Je suis touché. Je vous aime aussi beaucoup, Harold._  
_\- Je ne parlais pas de vous, idiot !_  
_\- Vous me faites de la peine, là. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?_  
_\- Il semblerait que si. Que Dieu me vienne en aide !_  
_\- Je vais lui passer un coup de fil, s’il n’y a que ça pour vous rassurer._  
_\- Si je vous savais croyant, je suis persuadé que vous tenteriez le coup ! Rien que pour asseoir encore plus votre pouvoir._  
_\- Allons, allons…vous savez bien que je suis bien plus puissant que lui._  
_\- Mais vous êtes mortel et totalement épris d’une femme qui, jusqu’à présent, a réussi à vous rendre un peu plus humble._  
_\- Exact. Une femme que je vais devoir affronter demain, après qu’elle ait eue connaissance de l’identité du cadavre dans la valise. Et je sens que l’affrontement va être tumultueux !_  
_\- Je peux vous donner un conseil, en tant qu’ami ?_  
_\- Je vous en prie._  
_\- Ne la laissez pas vous échapper. Vous avez tout à gagner à être franc et honnête envers elle. A tout lui dire, à commencer par vos réels sentiments pour elle._  
_\- Elle les connaît._  
_\- C’est possible mais jamais vous ne les avez verbalisés devant elle. Elle vous a dit qu’elle vous aimait, non ?_

  
Ah bon ? Quand ? Effort de mémoire demandé.

  
_\- Une fois, elle a bien tenté de me dire quelque chose comme ça, en effet. Quand elle a simulé sa mort, juste avant de s’endormir, elle m’a appelé par mon prénom et a commencé à me dire : « Raymond, je vous… » et après, plus rien._  
_\- Et vous n’en avez jamais reparlé ?_  
_\- Non. J’ai passé un temps infini à lui en vouloir pour ce qu’elle avait fait. Puis à tenter de la sauver et enfin à essayer de me sauver. Je n’ai jamais eu l’opportunité, en une année entière, de revenir sur cet épisode douloureux._  
_\- Vous devriez le faire demain._  
_\- Merci pour le conseil. Dites, seriez-vous en train de jouer au Cupidon de service ?_  
_\- Avec vous deux, il me faudrait plus de pouvoir que lui ! Non, j’essaye juste d’aider un ami à prendre les bonnes décisions._  
_\- Elle vous a dit des choses plus précises, hein ?_  
_\- Vous en discuterez avec elle. Moi, j’en ai déjà assez dit._  
_\- Nous vous mettons dans une position délicate, je le sais bien Harold. Sans oublier les mensonges que vous proférez afin de me couvrir aux yeux du FBI et autres agences. Un jour viendra où je saurai vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites._  
_\- Vous n’avez pas à le faire. Vous en faites autant pour moi dès que l’occasion vous en est donnée._  
_\- Avec Charlene, ça va mieux ?_  
_\- Oui. Je n’ai pas oublié mais j’ai compris et pardonné._  
_\- C’est dur de ne pas pouvoir expliquer ce que l’on fait réellement aux personnes qui partagent nos vies, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- J’ai accepté cela avant même de connaître ma femme. Et je l’ai épousée en sachant que je passerai ma vie entière à devoir lui mentir. Je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même. Vous, vous avez été plus intelligent en restant libre. Du moins jusqu’à Elizabeth. Et Dembe avant elle._  
_\- Ce fut le choix le plus difficile que j’ai eu à faire. Combien de femmes ai-je rencontrées et aimées sans pouvoir les laisser entrer dans ma vie ? Je ne saurais dire. Je les quittais dès qu’elles s’attachaient de trop à moi. Et j’en ai fait souffrir un nombre certain. Je me demande parfois si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Mais la seule que je ne pourrai jamais quitter, c’est Elizabeth. Là, c’est trop puissant, trop fort, trop incontrôlable._  
_\- Alors j’espère pour vous que vous n’aurez jamais à le faire._  
_\- Merci Harold. Bon, il se fait tard et vous devriez rentrer chez vous._  
_\- J’y suis déjà, Raymond. Je peaufine un alibi pour Ressler._  
_\- Donald ? Depuis quand Captain America a besoin d’un alibi ?_  
_\- Depuis que Laurel Hitchin est morte en sa présence._  
_\- Que s’est-il passé ?_  
_\- Elle voulait en faire son larbin. Il a refusé. Elle l’a nargué. Il a voulu lui donner une gifle et en voulant l’éviter, elle est tombée et sa tête a heurté un coin de meuble. Elle est morte sur le coup. Il a donc fait appel à Prescott pour nettoyer tout ça et enlever la dépouille d’Hitchin._  
_\- Alors ça c’est une bonne nouvelle !!! Hitchin était ma prochaine cible. Enfin, pour le pauvre Donald, j’imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile à gérer. Il vient de passer de l’autre côté du miroir._  
_\- Il s’est remettra. Tout le monde peut se réjouir de la disparition d’Hitchin._  
_\- Qu’allez-vous raconter pour expliquer ça ?_  
_\- Ressler était avec moi. Et puis, j’ai prévenu notre patron._  
_\- Il sait toute la vérité ?_  
_\- Oui. Vous lui aviez déjà touché deux mots sur Hitchin, non ?_  
_\- On ne peut rien vous cacher._  
_\- Donc, tout va bien. Officiellement, elle est morte chez elle, seule, d’une crise cardiaque. Le Président va demander à Prescott de nettoyer le corps et d’aller le déposer chez elle. Ni vu, ni connu._  
_\- Et voilà comment nous embrouillons l’esprit des gens depuis toujours…_  
_\- Dans le cas présent, on leur rend service, non ?_  
_\- Oui. Bonne nuit, mon ami. Et embrassez votre femme pour moi._  
_\- Elle dort déjà. Bonne nuit, Red._

  
Tout ne va pas nécessairement si mal que ça, au fond. Lizzie se doute de quelque chose et, plus important encore, elle ne croit pas que je suis son père. Et ce malgré le test ADN fait sur ma supposée chemise. Je soupçonne Cooper de ne pas m’avoir tout dit. Mais j’en sais cependant assez pour me sentir moins anéanti qu’il y a quelques heures de ça. L’espoir m’est permis. En plus, elle n’aime plus Tom qui dort sur le canapé. Alors ça, ça c’est la meilleure nouvelle de toutes ! Et Hitchin est morte !

  
_\- Dembe, tu crois qu’on peut trouver du champagne ici ?_  
_\- Tout va bien ?_  
_\- Hitchin est morte, Tom dort sur le canapé, Lizzie ne l’aime plus, elle ne pense pas que je sois son père, après mûre réflexion…alors oui, tout va bien ! Du moins pour l’instant. Demain sera un nouveau jour._  
_\- Et la valise ?_  
_\- Tom l’a ramenée, à la demande de Kate. Il l’a apportée à Lizzie qui l’a confiée au labo du FBI._  
_\- Tu aurais pu demander à Cooper de l’intercepter._  
_\- Et ainsi continuer à mentir à Lizzie et jouer à être son père, à cacher mon désir ? Non, mon frère, je suis las de tout ça. Il faut que cela cesse._  
_\- Tu vas alors tout lui dire ?_  
_\- Oui. Et je vais prévenir le chef aux premières heures demain matin. Qu’il me donne son accord pour intégrer Lizzie._  
_\- Comme je le fus autrefois._  
_\- J’espère que cela s’avèrera plus facile que pour toi. Notre nouveau patron est plus cool que celui qui officiait lors de ton intégration._  
_\- Et tu as de bons arguments aussi._  
_\- Aussi, oui._  
_\- Tu vas parler de ce que tu as fait à Katarina ?_  
_\- Je vais devoir tout lui dire, Dembe. Je ne veux pas qu’il demeure la plus petite ombre au tableau. Après, elle sera libre de rester ou de partir. Pour intégrer l'équipe, il faut qu’elle sache tout ce qu’il y a à savoir. L’amour est à ce prix. La loyauté aussi._  
_\- Je te sens bien optimiste, soudain._  
_\- Elle a dit à Cooper qu’elle m’aimait. Tu te rends compte ?_  
_\- Comme un père ?_  
_\- Non, justement ! Le seul père potentiel à ses yeux, c’est lui. Pas moi._  
_\- Alors comme un ami ?_  
_\- Dembe, arrête de vouloir casser mon moral ! Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allés la chercher à sa sortie de prison ?_  
_\- Je me souviens d’avoir conduit et qu’à un moment, tu lui as dit « non ». Je n’ai jamais demandé à quoi tu avais dit non._  
_\- Tu n’es pas assez indiscret parfois. En fait, une fois que nous sommes entrés dans la voiture, elle a pris ma main dans la sienne, a mêlé ses doigts aux miens et s’est blottie contre moi. Je l’ai naturellement pressée contre mon épaule et elle a tourné la tête. Elle a posé lentement et délicatement sa bouche près de la mienne, en fermant les yeux. J’ai d’abord cru qu’elle avait mal visé et que ses lèvres étaient destinées à ma joue. Mais quand elle a recommencé en visant directement ma bouche, je l’ai repoussée._  
_\- Tu as fait QUOI ????_  
_\- Je l’ai repoussée. Elle était enceinte de Tom, Dembe. Je le savais bien avant elle. Je ne pouvais pas servir de substitut. Et je pensais qu’elle me témoignait juste de la reconnaissance. Je voulais plus que ça._  
_\- Je vois. T’es-tu déjà demandé si tu avais fait fausse route ?_  
_\- Je me le demande maintenant. Mais l’un dans l’autre, je crois qu’à ce moment-là, si je ne l’avais pas repoussée, j’aurais sans doute eu le bonheur de lui faire l’amour au moins une fois avant qu’elle n’apprenne qu’elle était enceinte d’un autre. Et j’aurais fini par la perdre malgré tout._  
_\- Ou pas. J’ignorais tout cela. Je pensais sincèrement qu’elle était retournée vers Tom parce qu’elle l’aimait. Pas parce que tu l’avais repoussée. Et ce soir tu me dis qu’elle ne l’aime plus ? Mais, Raymond, ne crois-tu pas qu’il y a fort longtemps qu’elle ne l’aime plus et qu’elle se sert de lui pour t’oublier toi, toi qui n’a pas voulu d’elle ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas._  
_\- Il est vraiment grand temps que vous discutiez en profondeur elle et toi. Mettez tout sur la table une fois pour toutes ! Parce que là, tout ce que je vois, c’est que vous êtes deux idiots malheureux._  
_\- On attend alors un peu pour le champagne ?_  
_\- Si demain soir tu es encore en vie et qu’elle est près de toi, alors nous sabrerons toutes les bouteilles que tu veux !_  
_\- Faudra penser à en acheter en arrivant là-bas._  
_\- On va toujours à Cape May ?_  
_\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?_  
_\- Je n’en ai pas de plus mauvaise en tout cas._  
_\- On quitte la chambre à 10h, après que j’eusse appelé le patron. On avisera en cours de route. Cela te convient ?_  
_\- Parfait._

  
Il se recouche et me tourne le dos. Je l’entends vaguement bougonner : « Il l’a repoussée ! Non, mais, mec, t’es un vrai crétin !!! ».  
Je souris. Et je finis par m’endormir.

                           ---------------------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

 

La valise est en cours d'analyses au labo. Je suis en ébullition. Plusieurs fois je tente d'appeler Red sans succès. J'ignore où il est mais je lui laisse un message ; "Salut ! C'est Liz. J'ai horreur des répondeurs ! Où es-tu ? J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas fui suite à notre dernière conversation. N'oublie pas que tu portes une puce et qu'Aram peut te retrouver. Pour l'heure, j'attends de tes nouvelles sans alerter la meute. Rappelle-moi, c'est important. Nous, c'est important, Raymond ! Merci."

Il disparaît au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui !!! Non que je sois en danger mais émotionnellement, je frise la démence ! Et son absence est un aveu. Dans ma tête fourmillent des tas de scénarios. Des plus improbables aux plus logiques. Encore que la logique s'appuyant sur rien de tangible puisse être discutable. Un test ADN vieux de 30 ans me dit qu'il est mon père. Soit. Le journal de ma propre mère tend aussi à le faire croire. Soit. Jadis j'avais un cerveau qui me servait à séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Jadis je savais reconnaître les mensonges et les manipulations. Jadis, je ne connaissais ni Red ni Tom. Jadis, j'ignorais qui j'étais et d'où me venaient mes aptitudes. Et autant je fus brillante dans mes études jusqu'à devenir une profiler qu'on appelait "Monsieur" et qu'on craignait, autant depuis 4 ans, je suis larguée parce que je suis confrontée à des maestrias en la matière. Face à eux, je suis une débutante incapable de reconnaître l'amour quand il se présente face à moi. 

J'aimerais en parler avec Red. Avec lui qui m'a fait perdre tous mes repères. Mais il ne répond pas. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RED**

 

78 heures ont passé depuis que j'ai reçu le premier message d'Elizabeth. Et je n'ai pas voulu y répondre. Je ne veux pas la voir pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas la voir pour aussi longtemps qu'elle me verra comme son père. Je dois lui laisser du temps pour ruminer. Et quand elle aura les résultats de l'analyse ADN qu'elle a demandé, elle saura que ce qui la dérange depuis 2 jours est aussi la raison de mon silence. Trop à dire. Vraiment trop. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**LIZ**

Je me réveille au petit jour, un rire d’enfant près de moi. Et la voix de son père pas très loin.

  
_\- Bonjour mon ange._  
_\- Ma…_  
_\- Oui, j’arrive._  
  


En arrivant au boulot, je n’ai pas le temps de dire ouf que Cooper me fait déjà demander dans son bureau.

  
_\- Entrez, Elizabeth._

  
J’entre et je referme la porte derrière moi. Par instinct.

  
_\- Le labo n’a pas encore terminé toutes les analyses mais ils y ont planché depuis 2 jours. Ils m’ont promis les résultats dans la matinée._  
_\- C’est pour cela que vous vouliez me voir ?_  
_\- Je voulais voir comment vous alliez._  
_\- J’ai dit à Tom que je voulais qu’il s’en aille. Il va se chercher un nouvel appartement. Et je me sens soulagée de l’avoir fait. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, je vais m’occuper de Red._  
_\- Le pauvre ! Quand je vous vois si déterminée, j’ai presque pitié de lui._  
_\- Aram et Samar ne croient pas du tout qu’il puisse être mon père, vous savez._

  
Son attitude un peu raide me porte à croire qu’il essaye de me dire quelque chose mais ne parvient pas à trouver la bonne approche. Je reprends donc :

  
_\- Monsieur, qu’avez-vous à me dire ?_

  
Il se gratte un peu le cuir chevelu à la manière de Red, regarde par la fenêtre de son bureau et entrelace ses mains avant de me répondre.

  
_\- Le labo m’a dit quelque chose ce matin. Selon leurs premières analyses, le squelette contenu dans la valise est masculin._  
_\- Impossible !_  
_\- Que vous avait dit Monsieur Kaplan au sujet du contenu de cette valise ?_  
_\- Rien. Elle m’avait seulement dit que j’allais recevoir chez moi le plus grand secret de Red, celui qu’il ne voulait pas que j’apprenne. Et que cela concernait ma mère._  
_\- Donc, quand Tom a pris la valise et l’a ramenée chez vous…_  
_\- J’en ai conclu qu’elle contenait le squelette de ma mère, oui._  
_\- Si le labo a raison, il s’agit de quelqu’un d’autre._  
_\- Qui ? Le plus grand secret inavouable de Red est un sombre inconnu dont les restes sont conservés dans une valise ? Cela n’a pas de sens._  
_\- Peut-être que Kaplan ignorait cela. Imaginez qu’elle ait elle-même enterré votre mère et que Red soit venu plus tard remplacer son corps par un autre, c’est possible, non ?_  
_\- Auquel cas, cette histoire de grand secret serait un sacré fiasco !_  
_\- Allez savoir ! Peut-être que nous allons encore devoir couvrir un vieux meurtre commis par Reddington. Quand je vois le nombre de personnes extrêmement dangereuses et inconnues de nos services qu’il nous a aidé à mettre hors course, je me dis que fermer les yeux de temps en temps sur ses activités à lui est un tout petit prix à payer. L’enjeu est autrement plus important._  
_\- C’est comme si nous partions en mer pour une partie de pêche au gros. Red serait le bar pris au piège d’un hameçon qui ne lui était pas destiné mais de piètres pêcheurs s’en satisferaient. Par contre, en relâchant le bar, en lui laissant la possibilité d’être libre de tuer de plus petits poissons que lui, nous garderions nos hameçons pour les requins._  
_\- Une envie de grand large, Agent Keen ?_  
_\- Oh que oui !!! J’aimerais emmener Red avec moi sur un bateau et le menacer de le noyer s’il ne me dit pas la vérité. Toute la vérité._  
_\- Alors vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? Prendre quelques jours de congés après les résultats ADN, et vous allez en profiter pour passer ce temps libre avec lui. Et lui seulement. Qu’il soit votre père ou pas, vous devez en avoir le cœur net. Ici, vous ne servirez à rien. Il va lui aussi avoir besoin de se reposer un peu. Se refaire la cerise. Remettre de l’ordre dans ses affaires._  
_\- Je doute qu’il accepte cette idée. Mais elle me plait._

  
Son téléphone sonne. Je regarde machinalement ma montre : 9h57. Je l’entends répondre un « très bien » et il raccroche.

  
_\- Les tests ADN sont terminés. On nous monte les résultats._

  
Et de fait, on frappe à sa porte à peine 30 secondes plus tard. Je me sens terriblement anxieuse. Je redoute le pire. Je croise le regard de Cooper qui n’a pas l’air des plus sereins non plus.  
Une personne en blouse bleue entre et dépose les papiers sur le bureau de Cooper sans dire un mot. Cooper regarde le papier sans le voir et dit d’une voix ferme et pleine d’autorité :

  
_\- Tout ceci est purement officieux et hautement confidentiel. Toute personne ayant travaillé sur ces analyses serait condamnée pour trahison envers la nation s’il lui venait l’envie d’en parler ou d’en divulguer tout ou partie des résultats. Est-ce que c’est clair pour vous et votre équipe ?_  
_\- Oui monsieur._  
_\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Merci._

  
Et l’autre s’en va, tout penaud.

  
_\- Ce qui est bon pour eux est aussi valable pour vous à compter de maintenant, Elizabeth._  
_\- S’agissant là d’une affaire privée, de ma vie privée, cela va sans dire, monsieur._  
_\- Cela va bien au-delà._  
_\- Mais vous savez bien que je suis tenue à tous les secrets. Même les plus inavouables._  
_\- Je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez préparée à celui-ci._  
_\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, s’il vous plait._

  
Il me tend les analyses.

  
_\- Vous avez gardé celles au sujet de Red ?_

  
Sans un mot, je les prends dans mon sac. Et je les confronte à celles que j’ai sous les yeux.  
Identiques. En tous points.  
Je lève les yeux vers Cooper qui sait déjà ce que je vais dire.

  
_\- Allez le voir. Maintenant. C’est à lui de vous expliquer._  
_\- Le squelette dans la valise est celui de Raymond Reddington, pas de ma mère._  
_\- Ce cadavre appartient à votre père._  
_\- Mais la chemise…._  
_\- Demandez à Red. Par pitié !!!_

  
Il se parle à lui-même et ne semble plus faire attention à moi. Je me lève et quitte le bureau sans un mot de plus. Je suis abasourdie, choquée, profondément perturbée par tout ça.  
Qui est donc l’homme qui se fait appeler Raymond Reddington aujourd’hui ? Et comment diable a-t-il pu faire pour ressembler à l’original, à mon père ?  
Que me veut-il ?  
Ni une, ni deux, je me saisis de mon sac dans mon bureau et je quitte les locaux du FBI sans dire un mot.

............................................

**TBC**


	2. Théorie - Première partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le fruit de mes vacances. Vacances sans internet ni téléphone, je le précise (pas de réseau là où j'étais !). Pour ceux qui auraient des pannes de mémoires, je vous encourage à lire les notes en bas de page.

............................................................

**LIZ**

  
De retour à ma voiture, je compose le numéro de Nick’s Pizza. Dembe décroche.

  
_\- Bonjour Elizabeth._  
_\- Bonjour Dembe. Il est disponible ?_

  
Deux secondes à peine plus tard…

  
_\- Bonjour Lizzie._

  
Son ton n’est pas vraiment enjoué. Triste serait plus juste.

  
_\- Bonjour Raymond. On peut se voir maintenant ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis près de deux jours !_  
_\- Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était vital, Elizabeth. Nous nous rendons à Cape May. Tu nous y rejoins ?_  
_\- Je ne peux pas. Te souviens-tu que j’ai un travail et une enfant ?_  
_\- Pour le boulot, tu peux demander un jour de congé. Quant à Agnès, Tom n’est pas rentré ?_  
_\- Si mais…_  
_\- Tu veux qu’on se voie chez toi ? Nous pouvons y être d’ici 15 minutes._  
_\- Oublie ça ! Tom est à la maison et tu es certainement la dernière personne qu’il ait envie de voir._  
_\- Pourquoi ça ?_  
_\- C’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai besoin de te voir. Pour t’en parler._  
_\- D’accord. Mais où ?_  
_\- Il fait beau aujourd’hui. J’ai envie d’aller au bord de la mer. Je vais passer chez moi prendre des affaires et nous pourrions nous retrouver à Sandy Point State Park._  
_\- Pourquoi pas ? A midi près du ponton ?_  
_\- Tu as un maillot de bain avec toi ?_  
_\- Lizzie, il n’est pas question que je me baigne !_  
_\- Tu ne sais pas nager ?_  
_\- Ne sois pas stupide, j’étais dans la Marine. C’est juste que je trouve l’océan Atlantique trop froid._  
_\- Comme tu veux. Cela ne te dérangera pas si moi, j’y fais trempette, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…_  
_\- A tout à l’heure !_

  
Fière de moi, je passe rapidement à l’appartement que je trouve vide, j’enfile un maillot de bain sexy, je prends un sac de plage avec une serviette et un paréo et je remets mes vêtements de ville par-dessus le maillot.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

**RED**

L’angoisse se mêle à une certaine frénésie quand je pense à Lizzie, en maillot de bain, à portée de mes mains. Et à tout ce qui va certainement se passer aujourd’hui entre nous. Je ne peux pas rester en costume, elle a raison.

  
_\- Dembe, tu peux nous arrêter dans une station propre afin que je change de vêtements ?_  
_\- Bonne idée ! Je vais en faire de même._

  
Nous roulons encore 20 minutes avant d’en trouver une parfaite. Dembe part en premier se changer dans les toilettes et revient en m’assurant de l’extrême propreté des lieux. Il va acheter du champagne pendant que j’enfile un jean et un polo.  
Puis ainsi parés, nous repartons.

  
_\- Et maintenant quoi ?_  
_\- Je vais improviser, Dembe. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?_  
_\- Tu sais qu’elle a eu la valise mais elle ne sait pas que tu le sais. Vas-tu aborder le sujet ou la laisser venir à toi ?_  
_\- Je vais la laisser faire. Si je commence à lui en parler en premier, je risque de subir ses foudres. J’aime autant que cela vienne d’elle._  
_\- C’est fou comme tu es poltron dès qu’il s’agit d’Elizabeth._  
_\- Ouais ben, vu tout ce que j’ai à lui dire, je vais avoir besoin de tout mon courage après qu’elle ait démarré les hostilités. Autant ne pas le gaspiller d’entrée de jeu._  
_\- Mais oui, mais oui._  
_\- Et puis, j’ignore vraiment comment elle va amener ça sur le tapis. Nous sommes passés du vous au tu, du Reddington au Raymond en un claquement de doigts hier. Je n’ai pas très envie que cela change de nouveau. J’aime assez l’intimité des prénoms et du tutoiement._  
_\- Substitution._  
_\- Elle pense que je ne suis pas son père mais continue à me tutoyer, Dembe._  
_\- Oui mais elle pense que tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle pense. Pour elle, vous en êtes restés sur le fait que tu es son père et elle ta fille. N’oublie pas ça. Tu n’es pas censé avoir parlé à Cooper hier soir. Et lui encore moins censé t’avoir dit ce qu’elle pensait. Je t’encourage vivement à ne pas en faire mention._  
_\- Je le sais !_  
_\- Alors tu sais aussi que tu peux t’attendre à tout de la part d’Elizabeth. Elle peut très bien ne rien te dire et t’obliger à tout dévoiler par toi-même. A sa place, c’est même ce que je ferais._  
_\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu la connais, elle est plutôt du genre explosif. Pas de celles qui construisent un plan et le suivent._  
_\- Tu pourrais être surpris. Mais je peux me tromper. Nous verrons bien._

  
Nous arrivons au lieu de rendez-vous à 11h46 exactement. Pas de trace de Lizzie pour l’instant. Ni de personne d’autre d’ailleurs. Cela dit, un mardi de la mi-septembre, les gens travaillent et les enfants sont à l’école. Quant aux pêcheurs éventuels, ils sont au large ou plus au nord de notre position.  
Là, la plage est déserte. Au loin sur le rivage se dessinent des rochers. C’est encore sauvage ici. L’endroit est idéal pour les confidences et les rapprochements…ou les disputes. Ou les deux.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

  
A midi moins 10 minutes, je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers le pied du fameux ponton où m’attendent déjà Red et Dembe. Enfin, quand je l’appelle Red, c’est plus par habitude.  
En m’approchant, je note que Dembe est en short et tee-shirt et que Red…a fait un effort aussi. Il a enlevé la veste, le gilet, la cravate et le pantalon de costume, et a troqué le tout contre un jean et un polo. Diablement séduisant !  
Parvenue près d’eux, je salue Dembe et je dépose un baiser rapide sur la joue de Red.

  
_\- Dis-moi, Lizzie, Cooper sait que tu fais le boulot buissonnier ?_  
_\- Il m’a accordé quelques jours de congés._  
_\- Si tu l’avais dit plus tôt, je t’aurais alors proposé de m’accompagner à Cape May._  
_\- Ce serait avec joie, crois-le bien, mais je dois voir comment Tom et moi allons nous partager la garde d’Agnès._  
_\- Comment ça ?_

  
Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

  
_\- J’ai demandé à Tom de partir._

  
Il tressaute à peine.

  
_\- Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Parce que je ne l’aime plus. C’est fini._

  
Son sourire triste fait son apparition. Démentant la légèreté de son propos.

  
_\- Ouh la la, jeune fille, là, tu me sembles aller bien vite en besogne. Et si tu me racontais tout ?_  
_\- Je pensais que tu serais heureux d’apprendre ça._  
_\- Je le suis mais je me demande si tu ne vas pas encore changer d’avis dans quelques temps._  
_\- Aucune chance._  
_\- Tu as quelqu’un d’autre ?_  
_\- Réaction masculine typique. Une femme ne peut quitter un homme que pour un autre homme. Le fait qu’une femme puisse ne plus avoir envie de faire l’amour avec celui qui partage son lit, que cela la dégoûte même, qu’elle en vienne à détester quand il veut l’embrasser, tout ça, c’est forcément parce qu’elle en aime un autre. Eh bien, j’ai une grande nouvelle pour toi et pour tous les mecs de cette Terre. Une femme peut quitter un homme sans le remplacer par un autre._  
_\- Tu n’es jamais restée seule plus de 2 semaines, Lizzie._  
_\- A ce propos, tu te sentais vraiment obligé de raconter mes jeunes années mouvementées sur le plan sentimental à Cooper ?_  
_\- Lui et moi avons fait pire que toi quand nous étions jeunes, tu sais._  
_\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir, justement. Du moins pas sur Cooper. Sur toi, faut voir…un jour peut-être…_

  
Il sourit et se fige brusquement quand il me voit me dévêtir.

  
_\- Que fais-tu ?_  
_\- J’ai un maillot de bain sous mes vêtements, Raymond. Respire !_

  
Dembe ne dit rien mais je le vois tenter de ne pas rire. Il se détourne de nous pour ne pas éclater mais ses épaules le trahissent.  
J’enlève donc lentement, de façon sensuelle, mon chemisier puis mon pantalon. Red ose à peine me regarder. Bien, bien…Allez, j’en rajoute une couche de suite.

  
_\- Comment tu trouves ?_  
_\- Quoi donc ?_  
_\- Mon maillot._

  
Et là, il me regarde vraiment. Je le sens troublé au fur et à mesure que je parade sous son nez, me tournant sous tous les angles.

  
_\- Joli. Minimaliste toutefois mais joli._  
_\- Qu’appelles-tu minimaliste ? Il couvre les surfaces nécessaires._  
_\- A peine. Si tu veux séduire un homme avec ça, tu n’auras aucun mal à le faire._  
_\- Les hommes sont idiots à ce point ? Rassure-moi, ils ne tombent pas comme des mouches devant un peu de chair dévoilée, hein ?_  
_\- Tout dépend des chairs et des propriétaires de ces chairs. De leurs intentions._  
_\- Tu sais, si j’avais l’intention de séduire quelqu’un aujourd’hui, tu en serais le premier averti._  
_\- Vraiment ?_  
_\- Je te vois assez mal tenir la chandelle pour ta fille, je me trompe ?_  
_\- Je crois bien que je ne le supporterais pas._  
_\- C’est ce que disait Sam aussi. Bon, je vais me baigner. Tu restes là ?_  
_\- Je surveille les requins._  
_\- Et Dembe te surveille._  
_\- C’est ça._

\----------------------------------------------------------

**RED**

Il semblerait que Dembe ait eu raison. Elle a un plan des plus diaboliques. J’en perçois pleinement les contours, les courbes. Elle veut provoquer mon désir. Et elle va y parvenir. Je vais seulement essayer de ne pas lui montrer trop vite que j’ai compris son plan. Parce qu’elle veut en arriver au point où, si je la désire et qu’elle le voit, je ne pourrais pas prétendre être son père. Brève introduction en douceur vers la valise et son contenu.  
Ma chère Lizzie, j’adore ton plan. Ce qui me donne encore plus l’espoir que tu veuilles me séduire et en accepter les conséquences. Je vais te laisser jouer avec moi. Oh oui !!! Et participer aussi. Que tu en aies pour la peine que tu te donnes.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

Je m’éloigne dans un déhanchement volontaire. Je me baigne ensuite pendant 10 minutes dans une eau tiède et je reviens, la pointe des seins dressée, le maillot blanc mouillé laissant apparaître les aréoles, me plantant devant un Red hébété. Son regard est fixé sur mes seins.

  
_\- Lizzie !_

  
Il manque s’étrangler en prononçant mon prénom.

  
_\- Tu n’as jamais vu des aréoles et des pointes de seins dressés, Raymond ?_  
_\- Si mais pas les tiens !_  
_\- Si cela te dérange tant, tourne la tête !_

  
Il serre les dents et détourne les yeux sur l’océan.

  
_\- L’eau était bonne au moins ?_  
_\- La réaction de mes seins est l’aveu d’une eau froide, pas d’une quelconque excitation._

  
Piètre mensonge nécessaire.

  
_\- Evidemment ! Tu n’as pas faim ?_  
_\- Maintenant que tu en parles, si. Je mangerais bien quelque chose._

  
Il appelle Dembe qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, est allé s’installer à l’écart de nous, sur une serviette. En entendant son nom, il arrive à grands pas.

  
_\- Tu pourrais aller chercher à manger pour nous 3, s’il te plait ?_  
_\- Bien sûr, Raymond. Elizabeth, que désirez-vous ?_

  
Je croise son regard amusé et je sens qu’il a parfaitement deviné mes intentions à sa façon de dire « désirez-vous » au lieu d’un simple « voulez-vous ». Me voici un allié de poids. Cela s’annonce de mieux en mieux.

  
_\- J’ai vu qu’ils vendaient des Fish and Chips ici. J’en désirerais bien un, si cela ne vous dérange pas._  
_\- Absolument pas. Je vais prendre comme vous ? Raymond ?_  
_\- Pareil pour moi en ce cas._

  
Dembe s’en va en me faisant un grand sourire. C’est le moment parfait pour lancer l’opération numéro 2.

  
_\- Tu pourrais me passer de la crème dans le dos, Raymond ?_  
_\- Tu veux quoi ?_  
_\- Que tu m’empêches d’attraper un coup de soleil. Est-ce dans tes cordes ou dois-je attendre le retour de Dembe pour ça ?_  
_\- Je devrais pouvoir m’en sortir._

  
Je lui tends le tube de crème et lui tourne le dos. Quand je sens ses mains sur ma peau, je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

  
_\- Tu as froid ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- Tu viens pourtant de frissonner._  
_\- Ce n’est rien._

  
Il continue à étaler la crème et ses mains caressent mon dos avec lenteur. Comme s’il prenait le temps d’apprécier lui aussi. Quand il retire enfin ses mains, je me tourne vers lui et je croise son regard. Impénétrable. Ses yeux, derrière les lunettes de soleil semblent être plus sombres. Plus brillants aussi. Mon regard descend sur lui mais difficile de capter une quelconque agitation sous son jean ! Il va me falloir être plus proche de lui. Quémander une étreinte…ou la provoquer.  
Néanmoins, il reste près de moi. Assis, les jambes repliées et les bras sur ses genoux. J’entreprends alors d’étaler la crème sur l’avant de mon corps, sachant très bien qu’il me regarde du coin de l’œil. Mes gestes sont lents et langoureux. Puis je m’allonge à plat ventre et je défais mon haut de maillot.

  
_\- Tu vas faire comment pour manger sans te relever ?_  
_\- Je me relèverai._  
_\- Ah ! Et tu remettras ton haut de maillot également, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Le topless étant autorisé sur cette plage déserte, et à moins que tu me dises que tu vas en mourir de crise cardiaque ou que tu vas y perdre la vue, je serai les seins à l’air. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point ils ont eux aussi besoin de se sentir libres._  
_\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des cancers de la peau, ou des seins, causés par le soleil ?_  
_\- Si je faisais ça tous les jours depuis 10 ans, le risque serait avéré. Tu as raison. Mais là, aujourd’hui, c’est une exception. Et puis, il n’y a que toi et Dembe avec moi. Dembe est dans son coin et toi, tu…es mon père. Donc, pas de gène._  
_\- Tu bronzais à demi nue devant Sam, Lizzie ?_  
_\- Oui et s’il me mettait en garde contre les coups de soleil sur la poitrine, il n’en faisait pas un drame non plus._  
_\- Je n’en fais pas un drame._  
_\- Non, c’est certain ! Tu me joues juste le monsieur prude alors que, je te connais, tu es tout sauf prude._  
_\- Il s’agit de toi, Lizzie._  
_\- Et alors ?_  
_\- Et ce sont tes seins._  
_\- Et ?_  
_\- Je n’ai peut-être pas très envie de les voir plus que je ne les ai déjà vus, tu ne crois pas ?_  
_\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds._  
_\- Toi non plus._  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Rien. Oublie._

  
Il se tourne vers moi et j’observe sa main qui époussette lentement son jean au niveau de son bas ventre pour en ôter un peu de sable, allant et venant autour de ce qui…le tend. Selon toute vraisemblance, il est un peu à l’étroit là-dedans. Ce qui me laisse pantoise et ravie. Je suis fascinée par les mouvements de ses mains, qui l’une après l’autre, dansent autour de sa fermeture éclair, comme s’il pouvait se caresser, là, devant moi. Son regard ne me quitte plus et mon trouble commence à se voir quand je gesticule sur ma serviette, ne parvenant pas à me détacher de la vision troublante de Raymond Reddington ayant envie de moi.

  
Le bruit que fait Dembe en revenant avec nos Fish and Chips me sort de ma léthargie. Je me redresse à peine pour saisir le mien, de telle façon que personne ne peut voir ma poitrine en intégralité. Mais Dembe a bien compris et il repart s’installer plus loin.  
Après son départ, je me redresse en me tournant dos à Red. Pour lui laisser l’opportunité de fuir s’il en a envie.

  
_\- Dois-je manger en te tournant le dos ou acceptes-tu un face à face avec ma poitrine dénudée ?_  
_\- Je vais aller rejoindre Dembe si tu n’es pas sage._  
_\- Je ne vais faire que manger avec toi, Raymond._

  
Et puisqu’il ne bouge pas, je me tourne vers lui. Il ne me regarde pas.

  
_\- Tu as mis de la crème sur tes seins au moins ?_  
_\- Pas encore, non. Tu fais bien de m’en parler._

  
Et illico, je saisis le tube de crème, déposant mon repas sur ma serviette, et je commence à me caresser la poitrine en y passant la crème. Cette fois, les yeux de Red accompagnent mes mouvements et je le vois passer sa main sur la partie tendue de son jean. Il me regarde intensément et dit d’une voix sourde :

  
_\- Je vais passer la crème sur tes seins. Ce sera mieux fait._

  
J’ai un sursaut de surprise et ma voix a perdu de l’assurance quand je prononce, comme ultime défense :

  
_\- Cela ne te dérange plus de les toucher alors que tu ne voulais pas les voir ?_

  
Il ne me répond pas et se saisit du tube de crème. Quand je sens ses doigts sur mes tétons, je ferme les yeux en me tendant inconsciemment vers lui. Il me caresse et ne semble pas vouloir s’arrêter. Puis, d’une voix grave, il me murmure :

  
_\- C’est ça que tu voulais, Lizzie ? Voir à quel point je peux te désirer ?_  
_\- Je voulais emmener le sujet en douceur, oui. Nous donner une opportunité de nous comprendre sans avoir à parler._  
_\- Et pourtant, nous allons devoir le faire._  
_\- Je devais être sûre que ce que j'avais envisagé des centaines de fois n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Penser que mon père biologique pouvait avoir envie de moi et moi de lui bouleversait tout ce que je croyais savoir sur la nature humaine et sur moi. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons apparentés, ni de près ni de loin. Je veux pouvoir penser à toi comme à un homme séduisant qui me séduirait, sans l'aspect glauque que Solomon a sous-entendu. J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es, Raymond, pour comprendre comment je peux être liée à ce que tu es. Tu comprends ?_

Il soupire.

  
_\- Lizzie…_  
_\- Pourquoi m’as-tu repoussée autrefois ?_  
_\- Tu étais enceinte de Tom et je le savais. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu veuilles de moi par reconnaissance._  
_\- Tu es un idiot, je te l’ai déjà dit ?_  
_\- Hier soir, il me semble bien que oui._

  
Il reste là, devant moi, à me regarder. Et j’en fais tout autant. Il faut qu’on parle maintenant. Mais par où commencer ?

  
_\- Tu aurais pu me dire que je me trompais, hier soir. Pourquoi tu ne l’as-tu pas fait ?_  
_\- Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais ton père. Au contraire, je l’ai toujours nié. Que pouvais-je dire ? Tu détenais un ADN prouvant que j’étais ton père biologique. Je ne t’ai jamais menti et je n’avais pas l’intention de commencer à le faire hier._  
_\- Alors où est la vérité ? Qui es-tu ?_  
_\- Pas ton père, c’est évident._

  
Il sourit bravement. Moi aussi.

  
_\- D’autant plus que le squelette de mon vrai père, le vrai Raymond Reddington, est actuellement entre les mains du laboratoire du FBI qui en a fait l’analyse la nuit dernière. J’ai totalement oublié de t’en parler : Kate Kaplan m’a fait parvenir une valise contenant des ossements humains. Elle m’avait prévenue qu’elle me livrerait ton plus grand et plus noir secret. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça ! Tu m’expliques ?_  
_\- Tu comptais me séduire aujourd’hui ?_  
_\- Oh mais ça, j’y compte toujours ! Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer à si bon compte, crois-moi !_

  
Il sourit, l’air gourmand.

  
_\- Si tu veux que je te parle, il va te falloir te couvrir un peu cependant. Parce que j’ai beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu’à ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble maintenant._  
_\- C'est la première fois que tu avoues enfin que je te trouble. En dehors du jour où je me suis teinte en blonde et que tu es resté sans voix. J'avais imaginé que tu pensais à ma mère en me voyant._

Je me rhabille lentement, bien consciente cette fois de l'expression sur son visage. 

_\- Tu sais désormais que c'était toi et toi seulement qui me troublais, non ?_

Je déglutis en le voyant passer une main plus ferme sur son jean. Il va me rendre folle !

_\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, j'ai lu le journal de ma mère et elle prétend que vous étiez amants, toi et elle._

Il se rembrunit. 

_\- Longue histoire, tu sais. Mais je te promets une chose, c'est que je n'ai jamais confondu ta mère et toi. Si j'ai connu l'une, je ne suis pas près de l'autre par défaut. Ou obligation._

Si l'heure a sonné pour lui de me révéler enfin toute la vérité, cela me rend nerveuse. Il faut que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le coeur auparavant. Avant que tout ne soit gâché par le passé. Avant que l'avenir nous soit compromis. 

  
_\- Et sache aussi que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera le fait que je suis attirée par toi. Même si tu as tué ma mère, j’aurai quand même envie de toi. Il y a des choses que je ne peux plus contrôler. Et je n’ai pas envie de le faire non plus. Il est temps d’en finir avec tout ça et de se donner l’un à l’autre un peu de vrai bonheur._  
_\- Tu croyais pourtant dur comme fer que j’étais ton père, hier._  
_\- Les analyses ADN m’avaient fait l’effet d’une douche froide et j’en venais à m’interroger très sérieusement sur ma propre libido. Même quand nous nous sommes enlacés, j’avais envie de toi alors que je venais d’apprendre que tu étais mon père. Ou supposément. J’étais totalement bouleversée et égarée. J’ai passé des heures à y réfléchir. Puis Tom est rentré avec la valise. Et j’ai appelé Cooper. J’ai alors su que tu ne pouvais pas être mon père. Tout me le disait. Même Cooper me le disait à mots couverts._  
_\- Sacré Harold ! Il a commis une erreur en te donnant cet échantillon d’ADN. Il pensait bien faire parce qu’il ignorait tout de la valise._

  
J'avale mon Fish and Chips sans dire un mot. Il en fait de même. Puis, il se rend au bord de l’eau pour s’y rincer les doigts. Je l’y rejoins.

  
_\- C’est gras ces trucs-là mais Dieu que c’est bon !_

  
Je me rince à mon tour les doigts, les essuie sur le paréo et pose la main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et me sourit en me disant :

  
_\- Juste par curiosité, si je n’avais pas craqué si tôt, jusqu’où serais-tu allée ?_  
_\- Jusqu’au bout._  
_\- Faire l’amour sur une plage en plein milieu de la journée est puni par la loi, tu le sais._  
_\- Dans l’eau, personne ne nous voit. Cela dit, en dehors de Dembe et de nous, il n’y a personne ici. Le vendeur de Fish and Chips est trop loin pour voir ce que nous faisons._

  
Il hausse les épaules.

  
_\- Suis-je l’autre raison pour laquelle tu quittes Tom ?_  
_\- Oui et non. Tom est parti pendant 5 mois et j’ai compris en son absence que je n’avais pas envie qu’il revienne. J’étais bien sans lui. Libérée._  
_\- Et tu n’as pas envie que je prenne sa place dans ta vie, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Si. Mais le voudrais-tu ?_  
_\- Une part de moi a toujours espéré cela. Mais je pensais aussi que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi._  
_\- Tu n’en sais rien. Et puis, j’en ai marre de jouer à deviner les choses. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Comment t’appelles-tu en vrai ?_  
_\- Raymond._  
_\- Pitié !!!_  
_\- Je te jure, Lizzie, je m’appelle vraiment Raymond Reddington._  
_\- Mais alors… ???_  
_\- Non, il ne s’agit pas d’homonymie ni de clonage. Quoique, en quelque sorte. Je suis le vrai Raymond mais ton père ne l’était pas. C’était lui le mythomane, fou dangereux, criminel narcissique, tortionnaire et menteur. Il s’est fait passer pour moi pendant 4 ans. Il a pris mon identité, ma vie, tout ça parce que nous nous ressemblions physiquement beaucoup. Comme tu le sais, nous possédons a priori tous un sosie sur cette Terre. Je n’ai pas joué de chance avec le mien._

 -----------------------------------------------------

**RED**

L’heure est venue de lui parler de mon histoire. Le big Boss a accepté l’intégration de Lizzie si elle le désire encore après que je lui ai raconté la vérité sur ses parents et sur moi. Son référent sera toujours Cooper pour les raisons officielles de la mission et je serai celui avec qui elle luttera officieusement, si elle le veut bien.

Je prends sa main et elle enroule aussitôt ses doigts autour des miens.

  
_\- Tu viens te balader un peu avec moi ?_

  
Elle se colle à moi sans rien dire.

  
_\- C’est un oui, ça ?_  
_\- Bien sûr._  
_\- Je vais essayer de ne rien omettre. Mais tu sais, c’est une longue histoire et je n’y ai pas toujours le beau rôle._  
_\- Avant de commencer ton récit, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n’as rien dit avant ? Après tout, tu n’as rien fait de mal, contrairement à mon père._  
_\- J’ai dû poursuivre son œuvre, Lizzie. Il avait détruit ma vie en profondeur. Alors je suis devenu lui._  
_\- Cooper est au courant ?_

  
J’acquiesce de la tête et je rajoute :

  
_\- En dehors de lui, de Dembe et de notre grand patron commun, personne ne sait. Tu seras la seule à tout savoir parce que le boss a accepté que je t’en parle. Ensuite, tu pourras choisir de rester parmi nous ou de partir. Mais jamais tu ne devras révéler ce qui suit à quiconque, sous quelque raison que cela soit._  
_\- Est-ce si important ?_  
_\- Oui. Et je sais que je peux te faire confiance sur ce point. Tu connais l’importance des secrets qu’on te demande de ne jamais révéler. Cela fait partie de ton boulot. Là, ce sera encore plus important._  
_\- D’accord. Il y a longtemps que je t’observe et j’en suis souvent parvenue à la conclusion que tu étais une sorte de super agent très secret à la solde du gouvernement Américain._  
_\- Comment en es-tu arrivée à le penser ?_  
_\- Parce que tu détiens des informations que personne en dehors d’un Chef d’Etat ne peut détenir. De plus, tu noues des liens avec des agents de tous pays. Sans oublier tes multiples relations dans l’armée, dans la Police, et dans les Ambassades. Aucun criminel au monde ne peut avoir les bras assez longs pour ça. Et pire encore, aucun criminel ne peut demeurer libre de perpétrer tous ses crimes en ayant de telles relations haut placées. Cela ne tenait pas debout. Enfin, tu avais 24 ans quand je suis née. Et tu étais déjà un espion de haut vol, assez dangereux pour que les Russes aient envie de te piéger ? Non, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Tout ce qu’on m’a dit sur toi m’apparaît de plus en plus comme une sorte de couverture._  
_\- Plus ou moins. Il y a des faits réels cependant. Mais derrière les faits se cachent deux Raymond Reddington. Le vrai, moi en l’occurrence, et ton père. Quand nous nous sommes vraiment rencontrés, toi et moi, alors que j’étais dans la boîte, je t’ai dit que tout ce qui me concernait était un mensonge. Tu t’en souviens ?_  
_\- Oui, mais je n’y ai pas prêté plus d’attention que ça. J’aurais sans doute dû… Tu me racontes tout ?_  
_\- Viens._

  
J’entoure ses épaules de mon bras et je la guide vers les rochers. Là, nous prenons place l’un contre l’autre, elle assise entre mes cuisses, son dos reposant contre mon torse.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

Je suis bien contre lui. Il pourrait me lire le bottin que je l’écouterais sans peine. Sa voix est merveilleuse.  
Il commence son récit en se crispant légèrement. Je pose ma main sur son genou.

  
_\- Je m’appelle réellement Raymond Reddington. Mes parents et ma petite sœur furent assassinés quand j’avais 24 ans par celui qui couchait avec ta mère et qui fut donc ton père biologique._  
_\- Stop ! On peut faire un arrêt sur images là ?_  
_\- Ma famille ?_  
_\- Que s’est-il passé ?_  
_\- Je vais essayer de résumer. Deux ans environ avant ta naissance, j’étais encore un élève officier de la Navy quand on me proposa, au vu de mes diverses compétences, d’intégrer les Services Secrets. Mais j’étais encore un gamin de 23 ans à peine. Par contre, des agents plus expérimentés m’expliquèrent comment me faire beaucoup d’argent avec les Russes. Moi, j’étais un génie un peu naïf à l’époque. Nous fricotions donc avec des agents Russes qui marchandaient avec nous la vie de scientifiques et de braves gens qui voulaient tous passer à l’Ouest. Ces gens à qui nous promettions une vie meilleure et libre et riche, ici, en Amérique. La fin de la Guerre Froide fut l’occasion pour beaucoup d’agents de part et d’autre de se faire pas mal de fric. Je les observais sans participer. Le chef d’équipe Américain me trouvait encore trop tendre pour le boulot. Il s’appelait Mike Trenton. Un jour de septembre 1983, Mike fut tué bêtement lors d’une bagarre dans un bouge de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Par un gars de l’équipe qui, ayant trop bu, avait dû frapper trop fort. Ces bastons entre gars étaient fréquentes et Mike le premier les fomentait._  
_\- Comment s’appelait celui qui a tué ce Mike ?_  
_\- Je le connaissais sous le nom de David Prewitt. C’était une brute de la pire espèce. Il aimait brutaliser les gens, leur faire peur, les faire chanter parfois. Il tuait quiconque lui résistait. Mais l’Agence ne disait rien. Il faisait bien son boulot avec les Russes. Et s’en mettait aussi plein les poches ! Il me faisait peur. Je le craignais d’autant plus que je l’avais vu tuer un enfant juste pour forcer ses parents à coopérer avec les Etats-Unis ! Il prétendait faire tout ça pour le pays alors qu’il prenait du plaisir à tuer et à faire le mal. Il m’a fallu moins de 2 mois pour mettre au point avec un ami une base de données enregistrant les faits et les gestes de toute l’unité de David. Unité dont je faisais partie._  
_\- Tu participais ?_  
_\- Non et j’ai cru que c’était ce qui m’avait trahi. David m’avait demandé de tuer un petit vieux en Pologne. Parce qu’il refusait de nous dire où se cachait sa fille et ses enfants. Or nous devions tenter de faire passer à l’Ouest la fille de cet homme. Elle était brillante dans son domaine. Mais cet homme refusait que des brutes épaisses emmènent sa famille loin de lui. Mon rôle avait été de rassurer le vieillard dans un premier temps, puis de le menacer ensuite. J’ai refusé de torturer cet homme. Un ami de David l’a fait pour moi. Et le vieillard en est mort._

  
Il s’arrête un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

  
_\- C’est curieux comme la mémoire fonctionne parfois. Je me souviens des lieux, des visages mais j’ai du mal à me rappeler des noms…. Tous ces morts… Sans nom dans ma mémoire…_  
_\- Continue, s’il te plait._  
_\- A notre retour au pays, David m’a fait surveiller. Sans que je le sache. Il a ainsi découvert ce que Leonard et moi avions mis au point. Leonard put prendre la fuite assez tôt mais moi…._  
_\- Que s’est-il passé pour toi ?_  
_\- David et ses sbires ont débarqué chez mes parents le 26 janvier 1984. Ils pensaient m’y trouver. Or, ce soir-là, j’avais rendez-vous avec Carla, une fille un peu plus âgée que moi et qui avait une fille de 3 ans qu’elle devait élever toute seule, son copain ayant refusé toute paternité. J’aimais bien Carla._  
_\- Et donc ?_  
_\- Je suis revenu à la maison de mes parents vers 1h du matin. La porte d’entrée était ouverte. La lumière dans la chambre de ma petite sœur Elizabeth était allumée…_  
_\- Elizabeth ? C’est à ta sœur que je dois mon prénom ?_  
_\- Ce fut ma façon de lui rendre hommage, oui._  
_\- D’accord._

  
Il lâche ma main et je vois son visage devenir plus dur, ses yeux plus sombres.

  
_\- Il y avait du sang sur les escaliers. Alors j’ai appelé mes parents. Mais quelque part, je savais déjà ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette maison. Comme un automate, je suis monté à l’étage dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle avait 13 ans, tu sais ? C’était une danseuse. Et je l’adorais. Mes parents avaient mis plus de 10 ans à refaire un enfant après moi. J’avais vécu les 2 fausses couches de ma mère comme un mauvais signe. Il était sans doute écrit quelque part que je serai à tout jamais le seul enfant né de John et Pamela Reddington. Parce qu’en arrivant dans la chambre de ma sœur, je n’ai pas vu de sang. J’ai seulement vu ses chaussons de danse et son tutu noués autour de son cou. Sur son lit. Et en tournant la tête, j’ai vu les corps égorgés de mes parents agenouillés dans le dressing. Je savais ce qu’ils avaient dû endurer. Mais alors que je hurlais dans la maison, prisonnier de mon immense peine, de ma douleur, il y eut un grand boom et…je me suis réveillé 10 mois plus tard chez un ami._

  
Je sens toute la douleur qu’il éprouve encore en en parlant. Alors je caresse doucement son beau visage, mettant toute ma tendresse dans ce geste de réconfort. Puis je demande à mi-voix :

  
_\- Qui avait fait ça ?_  
_\- Le carnage ? Ce fameux David avec toute son équipe, à laquelle il avait intégré son propre demi-frère. Un dénommé Richard Rincon. Or ce Richard était mon portrait craché. Et David et lui partageaient les mêmes penchants violents, cruels, narcissiques et j’en passe. Quand David m’a rencontré, sachant que Richard avait été recalé par la Marine pour son attitude antisociale, il a monté le piège dans lequel je suis tombé. Parce que son seul but, depuis le début, était de me supprimer et de me faire remplacer par Richard. Ce qui a fort bien marché pendant que j’étais supposément mort._  
_\- Et cela a duré plus de 4 ans ?_  
_\- J’étais mal en point, Lizzie. Outre plusieurs fractures et des mois de rééducation, j’avais été sérieusement brûlé par l’explosion de la maison. Mon dos avait tout pris. J’ai dû subir je ne sais combien de greffes de peau. Quand j’ai commencé à aller mieux, quand les médecins ont aussi estimé que j’étais tiré d’affaire, presque 3 années s’étaient écoulées._  
_\- Quel était ton identité à l’époque ?_  
_\- Jason O’Neill._  
_\- Et l’ami qui t’avait secouru ?_  
_\- Sam. C’est lui qui m’avait procuré de faux papiers d’identité, qui m’avait inventé une vie avec un accident de la route qui expliquait mes nombreuses blessures. C’est aussi lui qui a pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps. Et qui me renseignait sur ce qui se passait ailleurs. C’est par lui que j’ai appris que Raymond Reddington n’était pas mort, qu’il travaillait toujours pour les Services Secrets, qu’il montait peu à peu tous les grades dans l’Armée et qu’il fréquentait des espions Russes renommés._  
_\- Comment Sam pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?_  
_\- Quand il a compris qui avait tué ma famille et m’avait laissé pour mort, il s’est discrètement rapproché de Rincon et de ta mère. Il voulait s’en faire des amis. Et Rincon savait aussi que j’avais un ami qui s’appelait Sam._  
_\- Et Carla ? Il l’a épousée ?_  
_\- Il a repris ma vie là où elle en était restée, Lizzie. Il a épousé Carla et l’a trompée avec Katarina._  
_\- Et personne n’a jamais eu le moindre doute ? Je veux dire que Carla aurait pu ou du se rendre compte, non ? Dans l’intimité, deux hommes sont forcément différents._

  
Il sourit tristement.

  
_\- Le truc c’est que je n’étais pas encore intime avec Carla. Nous avions des rendez-vous à l’ancienne, mais je ne l’avais même jamais encore embrassée !_  
_\- T’es sérieux ? Mais tu la connaissais depuis combien de temps ?_  
_\- Quelques semaines. Quand j’aime une femme, j’aime prendre mon temps._  
_\- La séduire de telle façon qu’elle puisse croire qu’elle est au centre de tout ton univers._  
_\- C’est Carla qui t’a dit ça ?_  
_\- Pas seulement elle. Mais c’est bien ta technique, non ?_  
_\- Quand j’aime vraiment une femme, elle devient le centre de mon univers. Il ne s’agit pas de le lui faire croire puisqu’elle l’est réellement. Tu comprends ?_  
_\- Serais-tu un grand romantique ?_  
_\- Je suis un homme entier. Par contre, je n’ai jamais aimé quelqu’un qui soit un peu comme moi. C’est assez déroutant._  
_\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_  
_\- Nous avons beaucoup de points communs toi et moi. Dans nos manières d’aborder la vie en général, ou comment nous gérons les problèmes. Bien que tu sois plus jeune que moi, et que cela explique ton impatience et ton tempérament fougueux, tu viens de prouver aujourd’hui avec moi que tu pouvais aussi réfléchir et agir dans un but précis avant de foncer dans le tas._  
_\- Je te déroute donc ?_  
_\- Je te l’ai dit au début et te l’ai redit sur le porte-container, tu es mon étoile polaire, la seule personne qui puisse me sortir de cette impasse où ma vie est bloquée depuis 34 ans._  
_\- Comment puis-je faire ça ?_  
_\- En m’aimant, même juste un peu, je m’en contenterai._

  
Si j’avais encore eu le moindre doute quant à ses sentiments pour moi, cette fois, les choses sont claires. J’ai envie de l’embrasser. Là, de suite. Mais je me retiens encore un peu. Je le prends seulement dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ce qu’il vient de me dire me touche. Et j’avoue à mon tour :

  
_\- Si je ne t’aimais pas et pas qu’un peu, il y a longtemps que je t’aurais envoyé sur les roses. De plus, je n’aurais jamais eu envie de te séduire._

  
Il me regarde avec une véritable adoration. Mais se défait pourtant de mon étreinte.

  
_\- Mais tu ne connais pas toute l’histoire encore. Attends la suite pour te forger une véritable opinion et pour savoir où tu mets les pieds._  
_\- Sans vouloir t’offenser, il me semble que cela fait 4 ans que j’ai mis les pieds dans ton univers, sans rien y comprendre ! Maintenant, cela commence à devenir un peu plus clair. J’ai juste une question, je peux ?_  
_\- Bien sûr._  
_\- Comment se fait-il que ton dossier ne fasse pas mention de la mort de ta famille ?_  
_\- David avait pris soin de fabriquer une version en effaçant des tablettes l’existence de ma sœur et en disant que mes parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, avec moi. De fait, on a retrouvé leurs corps calcinés dans une voiture brûlée. Cela tenait donc la route._  
_\- Ils avaient pensé à tout._  
_\- Sauf au fait que je sois encore en vie._  
_\- Et quand l’ont-ils appris ?_  
_\- Le soir de l’incendie._  
_\- Je t’écoute._

\----------------------------------------------------

**RED**

Tout se passe bien pour l’instant. Pas de cri outragé, pas de larmes, pas de colère. Au contraire, elle est de plus en plus tendre et proche de moi. Je devrais en profiter pour l’embrasser comme je rêve tellement de pouvoir le faire. Mais ce serait malhonnête vis-à-vis d’elle. Je dois lui dire tout ce que j’ai fait avant…

 _\- Je m’étais fixé comme objectif de reprendre ma vie à ceux qui me l’avaient volée. Et de leur faire payer la mort de ma famille. Sam m’y aidait. Il avait prévu de me présenter Katarina. Or pour éviter qu’elle ne se pose des questions quant à ma ressemblance avec son amant, nous avions trouvé une superbe parade. J’étais couvert de bandages et seuls mes yeux étaient à découvert. J’avais d’ailleurs sacrément chaud comme ça ! Hélas pour moi, Katarina fut prise de pitié par cet homme cloué au lit et momifié vivant._  
_\- Vous lui avez dit qu’il t’était arrivé quoi ?_  
_\- Ne sachant pas trop si nous pouvions lui faire confiance ou pas, nous avons évité la même version que pour l’hôpital, qui se rapprochait trop de ce que David avait raconté. Je m’appelais donc Jeffrey Hollander et j’étais un pompier qui avait été pris dans un feu de forêt. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu’elle s’en fichait un peu. Parce qu’elle est venue me voir pendant des mois afin de me raconter sa vie. Je l’écoutais sans pouvoir lui répondre. Et jamais elle ne m’interrogeait sur ma vie. Tu me diras, sachant que ma bouche était couverte par des bandages et que j’étais supposément incapable de bouger mes mâchoires, elle aurait pu me questionner sans obtenir de réponses. Toujours est-il que c’est par elle que j’ai appris ton existence et tout ce que tu représentais pour elle. Elle me parlait aussi beaucoup de l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour ton salopard de père. Bien sûr, je pensais qu’elle ignorait tout de ses agissements. Elle me disait seulement savoir qu’il gagnait beaucoup d’argent, tout comme Constantin, et comme elle-même le faisait en marchandant des informations ou des espions aux camps adverses._  
_\- L’amour rend aveugle. Tu dis qu’elle n’était pas la plus honnête des femmes ?_  
_\- Elle savait parfaitement bien saisir les opportunités, tu sais. Et je crois aussi qu’elle était dépendante de cet homme qui la fascinait. A croire qu’elle était attirée par la noirceur de son âme._  
_\- Je dois tenir ça d’elle. Quoique…ton âme n’est pas si noire. Il y a beaucoup de bon et de bien en toi. Plus qu’en Tom. Seulement, toi, tu es brisé de l’intérieur. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi._  
_\- Ce ne fut pas tout, Lizzie._  
_\- Raconte._

  
Je la serre plus fort contre moi. J’ai tellement besoin d’elle !

  
_\- Un soir avant Noël, elle appela Sam en lui racontant que son Raymond t’avait enlevée quand il avait appris qu’il était ton père._  
_\- Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit auparavant ?_  
_\- Non. Elle savait qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu de toi dans sa vie bien huilée. Il avait une femme, une fille adoptée et cela correspondait parfaitement au profil attendu par la Marine. Une enfant illégitime conçue avec une espionne Russe aurait été un sacré frein à sa carrière._  
_\- Il était égoïste à ce point ?_  
_\- Bien plus encore._  
_\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il subitement décidé de m’enlever ?_

  
Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel j’hésite à lui répondre la vérité. Mais je le dois. Ma voix est soudain aussi froide que le souvenir que j’ai de cette époque.

  
_\- Son idée n’était pas de te garder près de lui mais… de te faire disparaître._  
_\- Il voulait me tuer ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- J’aimerais parvenir à me souvenir de ça, tu sais. Quand tu as fait effacer ma mémoire, tu aurais pu m’en laisser un peu._  
_\- Peut-être devrais-tu retourner voir le Dr Orchard et voir aussi ce que tu as fait bloquer il y a deux ans._  
_\- Je vais mettre ça sur la longue liste des choses que je vais devoir faire pendant mes congés. Revenons-en à ton histoire._

  
Elle cale à présent sa tête dans mon cou. J’aime la savoir là. Je me presse davantage contre elle. Puis je lui parle d’une voix basse.

  
_\- J’ignore si Katarina avait deviné les intentions de Richard mais quand Sam m’en a parlé, pour moi, cela fut évident. Il fallait que je prévienne Katarina et qu’on te retrouve au plus vite. J’ai pris la voiture de Sam, je suis allé chez Katarina. Quand elle m’a vue, elle m’a pris pour son Raymond et a commencé à m’insulter et à me demander où tu étais. Et là, je lui ai tout raconté. Je l’ai remerciée aussi pour s’être confiée à moi pendant des mois sans savoir qu’elle parlait au vrai Raymond Reddington. Elle était apparemment choquée. Mais surtout, elle était morte d’inquiétude pour toi. Sur le moment, j’ai mal interprété le fait qu’elle soit uniquement focalisée sur toi et qu’elle fasse l’impasse sur ce que Richard et David m’avaient fait. Pour elle, cela ne comptait pas. Toi seule avait de l’importance. Alors nous avons travaillé ensemble pour retrouver Richard et savoir où il te planquait. Quelques heures plus tard, nous débarquions dans la maison qu’il louait pour l’occasion. Je laissais d’abord Katarina y aller seule, couvrant ses arrières car si Richard préparait un mauvais coup, j’étais prêt à parier que l’autre taré de David n’était pas loin. Ce que j’ignorais cependant c’est que, après une violente altercation, tu tirerais sur l’homme qui frappait ta mère, que tu blesserais mortellement ton père biologique, que ta mère en proie à la panique irait parler à David et me donnerait à lui. Elle m’appela à l’intérieur pour te rechercher parce qu’elle était trop terrifiée pour le faire quand David mit le feu à la maison. Une fois que je t’eus sortie du brasier, j’ai vu ta mère t’emmener avec elle et David est apparu dans l’entrée au moment où je voulais sortir. Là, il m’a méchamment souri et m’a dit : « Tu es dur à faire cramer, toi ! Tu vois cette maison ? C’est comme celle de tes parents. Cette fois, tu seras à l’intérieur. »_  
_\- Tu n’as rien dit ?_  
_\- J’ai rétorqué que je t’avais sauvée et que c’était le plus important. Ta mère était peut-être une pourrie mais que tu n’en avais pas à payer le prix. Alors il a ri aux éclats et m’a annoncé ce qu’il comptait faire : « Je vais te dire, l’idiot de génie, la Ruscof elle t’a vendue. C’est même elle qui nous a aidés à faire disparaître ta famille. Parce qu’elle y a gagné une maison avec son mari légitime. Et là, tu sais quoi ? Elle m’a tout dit sur toi quand elle est arrivée. C’est à cause de toi que Richard est mort. Toi et la gosse. Je vais m’occuper de toi maintenant et d’elle plus tard. Quant à Katarina, si elle se met en travers de mon chemin, je la supprime. Elle ne compte plus. »_  
_\- Et ensuite ?_  
_\- Il m’a assommé et je me suis réveillé juste à temps pour sortir de la maison avant qu’elle ne s’écroule sur moi. Je m’en suis tiré cette fois-là avec une belle bosse et une méchante colère._  
_\- Tu en voulais à ma mère ?_  
_\- A ton avis, Lizzie ?_  
_\- Pourquoi t’avait-elle trahi et choisi de faire confiance à ce David ? Par cupidité ?_  
_\- Au départ, sans doute, oui. Et le soir de l’incendie, quand tu eus tué Richard, parce qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait que Raymond Reddington meure pour de bon. Pour toi. Pour que tu sois heureuse et libre auprès d’elle. Elle n’avait juste pas prévu que David voudrait aussi se venger de la mort de son frère et serait après toi sans relâche._  
_\- Qu’as-tu fait ?_  
_\- J’étais mort, encore. Du moins pendant quelques heures. J’ai laissé à Katarina le temps de te mettre à l’abri. J’ai appelé Sam qui a contacté Katarina et je l’ai retrouvée au petit jour dans l’appartement de Bethesda que tu connais._  
_\- A qui appartenait-il ?_  
_\- A ton grand-père, Dom. Le père de Katarina. Il était Américain et avait épousé une Russe avant que le mur de Berlin sépare l’Allemagne en deux. C’est une autre longue histoire._  
_\- C’était un espion, lui aussi ?_

  
Je ris.

  
_\- Dom ? Non !!! Il était journaliste. Bref._  
_\- Et donc, à Bethesda, il s’est passé quoi ?_  
_\- J’ai demandé des explications à ta mère. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça._  
_\- Et que t’a-t-elle répondu ?_  
_\- Qu’elle ne connaissait pas ma famille quand on lui demanda de prêter main forte à des Agents Américains dans une opération afin de gagner le droit de demeurer sur le sol Américain et d’y jouir d’une vie confortable. Elle avait été manipulée comme tous les autres. Seulement là…_  
_\- Pourquoi ta famille ? A cause de toi ?_  
_\- De ma ressemblance avec Richard, oui. Et du fameux Fulcrum sur lequel David et Richard finirent par partiellement mettre la main. Tu connais la suite de cette histoire._  
_\- C’est certain ! Tu étais ainsi devenu la cible à éliminer de toute urgence. Et tu as réagi comment face à ma mère ?_  
_\- J’ai fait semblant d’accepter ses excuses mais je lui ai conseillé de disparaître de la circulation. De changer de vie, de nom, de pays, de tout plaquer._  
_\- Et de me laisser ici ? Elle était d’accord ?_  
_\- Non, évidemment que non. Elle aurait voulu que j’utilise mes moyens pour lui trouver une autre issue._  
_\- Comme lui fabriquer une nouvelle identité et l’envoyer dans un pays où elle ne risquerait rien ?_  
_\- C’était ce qu’elle voulait que je fasse, oui._  
_\- L’as-tu fait ?_  
_\- Je lui ai dit que j’y réfléchirai. Mais plus j’y pensais et plus je revoyais les visages de mes parents égorgés devant le cadavre de ma sœur. De plus, je n’admettais pas qu’elle ait pu mettre ta vie en danger et qu’elle puisse continuer à vivre auprès de toi des jours heureux. Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels elle s’est cachée à Bethesda. Puis un jour elle m’appela pour me demander si les Russes étaient aussi à sa recherche. Je lui ai menti délibérément. Elle était activement recherchée en effet pour la disparition mystérieuse de Raymond Reddington mais pas par les Russes. Seuls David et son équipe la recherchaient, ou plutôt te recherchaient toi. Il avait enlevé le corps de Richard avant qu’il ne soit brûlé et l’avait enterré là où je l’ai retrouvé quelques mois plus tard, en retrouvant David._  
_\- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? Je pose la question même si je subodore la réponse._  
_\- Je n’arrivais pas à lui pardonner pour ma famille. Certes, elle ne les avait pas torturés. Je pense qu’elle n’était pas présente dans la maison lors des faits, mais elle avait couvert les autres et les avait aidés à maquiller le crime. Pour moi, elle était coupable. Quand je l’ai vue si perdue, je jubilais. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père voulait qu’elle se rende en Argentine, pays réputé pour cacher un peu tout le monde. Or je refusais qu’elle puisse s’enfuir. Je voulais qu’elle reste ici et qu’elle assume ses responsabilités._  
_\- Tu voulais la tuer ?_  
_\- Non. Je lui souhaitais une mort plus lente. J’avais des raisons qui me retenaient aussi de mettre fin à ses jours._  
_\- Tu l’aimais ?_  
_\- Lizzie…. En apprenant la vérité sur son sujet, j’avais juste envie de me venger. Mais pas à tes dépends. Or elle t’adorait et tu l’aimais aussi._  
_\- Qu’as-tu fait alors ?_  
_\- Je lui ai dit que la seule manière de te sauver pour toujours était de te donner une nouvelle identité et d’effacer ta mémoire._

  
Je la vois retenir un mouvement de recul. Je sais que ce que je vais lui dire dans les prochaines minutes va probablement détruire tout le bien qu’elle pense de moi. Mais elle doit savoir. J’en ai marre de garder tout ça pour moi.

  
_\- Le Dr Krilov, tu le connaissais ?_  
_\- Moi, non. Mais ta mère oui. C’est elle qui lui a demandé d’agir quand je l’eus persuadée que c’était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi. Sam nous parlait de toi qui refusais de parler, de t’alimenter correctement, toi qui réclamais tes parents, toi qui ne comprenais rien à ce qu’il se passait mais qui serrait ta peluche comme ultime souvenir de ton enfance détruite. Et puis tu avais Kate qui, plutôt que de te garder près d’elle te confiait à un inconnu. Tu te murais dans ton monde où les adultes étaient tous des traitres. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour toi. J’ai promis à Katarina de toujours te protéger. Et je pense que cela a fait pencher la balance._  
_\- Je comprends. En le faisant, Sam, ma mère et toi avez tenté de me rendre une vie normale. Mais devait-elle disparaître pour autant ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir inventé une autre vie à elle aussi ?_  
_\- Elle était un peu trop connue, vois-tu. Une enfant, ça grandit, ça change. Une femme de 30 ans, cela change peu. Sauf chirurgie esthétique. Et puis, de toi à moi, ni Sam ni moi ne voulions véritablement la sauver. Une vie entière sans toi et sans ton père ne nous paraissait même pas suffisant ! Elle aurait vécu tranquillement avec seulement ses remords comme compagnie et la peur d’être découverte toujours vissée au ventre. Je tenais là ma vengeance. Mais je suis pourtant allé plus loin._  
_\- Elle s’est vraiment suicidée ou tu as maquillé ton crime en suicide ?_  
_\- Ni l’un ni l’autre. Je lui ai procuré de faux papiers et un visa pour l’Argentine. Seulement elle a embarqué pour une autre destination, à bord d’un autre navire, celui pour l’Argentine ayant coulé._  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Je l’ai confiée aux Russes qu’elle avait trahi. Et ils l’ont expédiée directement dans un cachot quelque part en Sibérie où personne n’a jamais plus eu de ses nouvelles. A ce jour, j’ignore si elle y est toujours, si elle y est morte ou ce qu’ils ont réellement fait d’elle. Cela ne me concernait plus. Officiellement, Katarina Rostova s’est suicidée en se noyant._  
_\- Je vois… Cela t’ennuierait si je cherchais à en savoir davantage auprès des autorités Russes ?_  
_\- Non. C’est normal et je l’aurais fait moi-même si je n’avais pas eu quelques remords. Si elle est toujours en vie, je me demande dans quel état physique et psychologique elle peut être._

  
Voilà, j’ai tout dit ou presque. J’attends le verdict. Je me sens fébrile. Elle s’éloigne de moi et fait quelques pas sur la plage avant de revenir, le visage fermé.

\------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

  
C’est dur de devoir choisir entre ma mère qui détruisit la vie de l’homme que j’aime et lui qui l’a pour ainsi dire tuée. Devrais-je lui en vouloir pour ça ? Je l’ignore encore. Quelques pas sur la plage ne m’apportent aucune réponse. Je reviens donc vers lui.

  
_\- J’imagine que c’est ce secret que tu ne voulais pas que j’apprenne et qui te ronge depuis tout ce temps._  
_\- Oui. J’ai passé des années à m’en vouloir pour ça. Mais quand tu as feint ta mort, après avoir passé 10 jours dans une fumerie d’opium, où j’étais stone 24h/24, je me suis rendu à Cape May et j’y ai eu des hallucinations étonnantes. C’est là-bas que j’ai revu Katarina. Ou son hallucination. Elle m’a permis de faire la paix avec moi-même. Disons que je me suis donné meilleure conscience sans pour autant être sûr et certain d’avoir fait le bon choix à l’époque. Mais je voulais me venger et te protéger aussi de ce monde dangereux et mensonger. Donc, en t’amenant à Sam, en te donnant le prénom de ma sœur, en effaçant ta mémoire, nous te permettions d’avoir une nouvelle vie, plus sereine et sans danger. C’est ainsi que je me suis arrangé avec ma conscience pendant des années. Jusqu’à ce que tout remonte à la surface avec toi._  
_\- Et c’est tout ce que j’ai à savoir ? C’est ça le pire que tu aies fait ?_  
_\- C’est déjà bien assez, tu ne crois pas ? Tu aurais les meilleures raisons de m’en vouloir._  
_\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perplexe quant à ma mère. Tout ce que tu me dis d’elle ne me pousse pas vraiment à l’adorer ou à regretter sa disparition. La rechercher, savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, je peux le faire. Mais si elle est encore en vie, je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir envie de la revoir._  
_\- N’oublie jamais qu’elle t’aimait plus que tout, Lizzie._  
_\- Pas plus que le salopard qui fut mon père. Elle fut dévastée par sa mort à lui, mais pas par le fait de fuir sans moi._  
_\- Elle voulait seulement te protéger._  
_\- J’ai toutefois du mal à la cerner dorénavant. Cette femme était brillante et pourtant naïve et bien futile pour choisir de s’enrichir sur le dos des gens qui avaient confiance en elle. Son journal est assez évasif sur ce qu’elle faisait et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Tu sais, quand Tom est revenu avec la valise d’ossements, j’ai cru qu’il s’agissait des siens. Kate m’avait poussé à le croire. Et sachant que c’était ton plus noir secret, j’imaginais que tu avais tué ma mère._

  
Il penche la tête de côté et fait une moue dubitative.

  
_\- C’est comme si je l’avais fait, tu ne crois pas ? En lui mentant à propos des Russes, je l’ai poussée à se retrancher et à rechercher une autre issue. Puis en l’envoyant chez ses ennemis, je ne lui laissais aucune chance de s’en sortir._  
_\- Avais-tu seulement le choix ? Outre ta vengeance légitime, c’était elle ou moi. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir à l’époque. Tu m’as choisi un avenir en condamnant le sien. Parce que c’était son choix à elle. Celui qu’elle devait faire pour moi. Si pareille aventure devait m’arriver avec Agnès, je ferais le même choix que celui de ma mère autrefois._  
_\- Je te jure que tu n’auras jamais à faire ce type de choix._  
_\- J’admets que tu t’y prends plutôt bien pour me protéger en dépit de moi-même._  
_\- J’ai des intérêts personnels en jeu. Normal. Pourtant, je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de toi._  
_\- Pour ma mère ? Je sais comment tu fonctionnes depuis que je te connais. Tu crains plus que je réagisse envers toi comme tu te juges toi-même, c’est-à-dire mal. Si je t’écoutais, je penserais presque que tu attends de moi que je t’en veuille terriblement et que cela détruise les sentiments que j’ai pour toi. Mais il n’en est rien. Il n’en sera jamais rien. Ce qu’ils t’ont fait, la mort de tes parents, celle de ta sœur, tes 5 années à soigner tes blessures, le vol de ta vie, tout ça fait que je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de te venger. Tu en avais tous les droits. Et sans doute même le devoir moral. Et que ma mère ait eu à en payer le prix aussi est tout à fait normal. Et son père, comment a-t-il réagi ?_  
_\- Il m’a accusé de l’avoir fait embarquer sur un navire en perdition._  
_\- Il croit qu’elle est morte noyée à bord du bateau pour l’Argentine ?_  
_\- Oui. Je n’ai jamais eu le courage de le détromper. Le connaissant un peu, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour la sortir de sa geôle._

  
Je sens qu’il y a autre chose à savoir au sujet de mon grand-père. J’insiste.

  
_\- Il est mort ou vit encore ?_

  
Son regard me fuit pour la première fois de la journée. Signe que ma question va, soit rester sans réponse, soit qu’il hésite à me dire la vérité.

  
_\- Un jour prochain, je te raconterai la suite concernant ton grand-père mais pas aujourd’hui._  
_\- Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Il y a beaucoup à dire._  
_\- Je peux au moins savoir s’il est toujours en vie, non ?_  
_\- Il l’est. Mais vit en ermite depuis la mort de ta mère._  
_\- Il connait mon existence ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Aurais-je le droit de le rencontrer un jour ?_  
_\- Nous verrons, oui. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire pour Katarina. Pas tant que nous n’avons pas de réponse sur ce qu’elle est devenue. D’accord ?_  
_\- Tu vas m’aider à la rechercher, elle ou sa dépouille ?_  
_\- Il est temps pour moi de boucler la boucle si je veux que ma conscience soit définitivement tranquille sur ce plan._

  
Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

  
_\- Je me demande pourquoi Kate m’a laissée croire que les ossements qu’elle m’envoyait étaient ceux de ma mère. A moins qu’elle n’ait su qu’il s’agissait de mon père tout en voulant me faire croire que c’était ma mère._  
_\- Non. Kate avait enterré une femme ressemblant à Katarina et retrouvée morte dans le Potomac à l’endroit où j’ai moi-même interverti les deux cadavres plus tard. Kate ne savait pas ce que j’avais fait à Katarina._  
_\- Pourquoi y avoir mis celui de mon père ?_  
_\- Un endroit fréquenté par des milliers de pieds insouciants de qui pourrissait là-dessous, c’était un joli pied de nez pour un homme qui souffrait de mégalomanie. Sa dépouille a nourri les vers qui ont aéré le parc. J’ai pensé que c’était poétique. J’aurais seulement préféré m’occuper de Richard moi-même._  
_\- Pardon._  
_\- Déjà à l’époque nous formions une belle équipe toi et moi !_  
_\- A ce propos, je ne te connaissais pas quand tu es venu me sortir de l’incendie. Je t’ai suivi naturellement ?_  
_\- On va dire ça…j’ai dû user de tout mon charme et aussi un peu de mon autorité._  
_\- J’étais terrifiée, non ?_  
_\- Pire que ça._  
_\- Merci en tout cas._  
_\- De rien. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. S’il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas et n’ai jamais eu à regretter, c’est de t’avoir sauvé la vie. J’y trouve aujourd’hui une certaine compensation._  
_\- Et ce n’est que le début. Attends un peu ce soir pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ladite compensation._

  
Il me regarde avec un demi-sourire qui me fait fondre.

  
_\- On en termine avec cette histoire ?_  
_\- Je t’écoute._  
_\- Ce que j’ai fait à David est unique dans tout mon cursus._  
_\- Il a payé ses crimes ?_  
_\- Au-delà de tout ce qu’il aurait pu craindre, oui. Je ne lui ai rien épargné. Sa mort fut lente et il a péri dans un incendie après avoir été étranglé juste assez pour perdre connaissance. Je l’ai réveillé un instant avant de lui entailler la gorge. Il commençait à se vider quand j’ai fini par l’arroser d’essence lentement et par brûler chacun de ses membres un à un. Puis alors qu’il n’était plus conscient, je l’ai rétabli de nouveau pour parachever mon œuvre en incendiant son gosier. Ce qui le tua quand l’incendie s’est propagé à son cerveau. C’est la seule fois de ma vie où j’ai torturé un homme et où j’en ai ressenti un certain apaisement. Il payait pour la mort de ma famille. Il est mort comme il les avait tués._  
_\- Et les autres ?_  
_\- J’ai mis à peu près 3 ans à me constituer un petit fonds de roulement confortable grâce à ce que ton père avait fait de ma vie. J’ai perpétué son œuvre en l’améliorant dans le seul but de me venger._  
_\- Tu as vendu des informations secrètes à des puissances ennemies ?_  
_\- Penses-tu ! J’ai divulgué des secrets de Polichinelle mais je faisais chanter pas mal de gens qui s’étaient rendus coupables de trahisons pires que les miennes. Sans oublier tous ceux qui s’étaient enrichis pendant la Guerre Froide. La CIA et le KGB se sont mis ensemble pour me faire porter tous les chapeaux de leurs méfaits. Mais je m’en moquais. Tout ce que je voulais c’était mettre la main sur David et sur sa bande de dégénérés et les éliminer, un par un. Et c’est ce que je fis._  
_\- Une fois que tu les as eu éliminés, pourquoi as-tu continué ?_  
_\- Parce que c’était devenu ma couverture. Le Président de l’époque a eu vent de toute mon histoire et a demandé à me rencontrer. Je fus surpris et je m’attendais à tout sauf à ce qu’il me proposait. Il voulait nettoyer les Services Secrets de tous les agents subversifs qui les peuplaient. Le KGB n’existait plus, la STASI non plus, il n’y avait plus que nos Agents à nous qui semblaient, pour certains, avoir pris du galon et continuaient leurs malversations. J’avais le profil idéal selon lui. En contrepartie, il garantissait ma liberté de mouvements, payait mes frais annexes, me servait d’alibi en cas d’absolue nécessité, et il m’allouait même les services officiels d’un Agent du FBI que ton père avait connu._  
_\- Laisse-moi deviner. L’agent Harold Cooper ?_  
_\- Facile. La première fois que j’ai vu Harold, il m’a paru rigide. Il m’a raconté dans quelles circonstances il avait connu le faux Reddington. Puis nous avons eu quelques missions communes et nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître et nous apprécier. Par contre, il ignorait totalement que j’allais me rendre et pourquoi j’allais le faire. Pour lui, ce fut un choc qui occasionna une longue, très longue soirée de conciliabules._  
_\- Il pensait qu’en te rendant tu abandonnais ta mission ?_  
_\- Il l’a effectivement craint. Mais je l’ai rassuré sur ce point. De plus, j’avais besoin des services du FBI pour aller plus vite. Tu imagines bien que ma mission n’était déjà plus de nettoyer les Services Secrets mais qu’elle fut rapidement étendue à d’autres domaines. Dont celui de la politique internationale._  
_\- Tu as fini le nettoyage des Services Secrets en combien de temps ?_  
_\- 2 ans, à peu près. Il ne me restait que Peter qui était intouchable car trop bien protégé par la Cabale. Mettre fin à ses jours fut sans doute l’un des moments les plus heureux de mon existence._  
_\- Tu ne m’as jamais dit ce que tu en avais fait._  
_\- Tu n’as pas lu dans les journaux sa chute libre ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- Il a voulu apprendre à voler sans parachute. Et il a fini sa course dans le salon d’une famille néerlandaise. Triste fin pour un criminel comme lui. Mais je n’ai pas pu trouver mieux._

  
Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire.

  
_\- Brillant. Et les autres ?_  
_\- Il y eut ceux qui furent tués par mes soins et ceux qui voulurent s’enfuir dans des pays où ils croyaient profiter de la vie. Et où ils eurent des accidents étranges. L’un mourut noyé à bord d’un yacht. Un autre périt suite à une morsure de serpent. Un autre encore fit une overdose de médicaments. Et certains croupissent encore aujourd’hui dans des prisons insalubres. Je leur ai réservé le même sort qu’à Katarina. En pire._  
_\- Tu étais derrière tous ces accidents ?_  
_\- Pas tous, non. Mais je donnais les noms et j’inventais des histoires sur ces personnages, laissant aux autorités locales tout loisir de s’en occuper à leur guise. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts ne sont guère plus en vie non plus. Atteints de maladies diverses, ils sont enfermés dans des trous, isolés des autres prisonniers, et sont tous aveugles et fous._  
_\- C’est inhumain._  
_\- Ce qu’ils firent l’est tout autant, Lizzie. Crois-moi, tous méritent amplement leur triste sort. Mais je suis néanmoins d’accord avec toi. Je préfère les morts plus rapides. Mais je n’ai pas le pouvoir de décider du sort de tous les salopards de la Terre. Je le fais pour certains mais pas pour tous._  
_\- Tu n’es pas omnipotent non plus._  
_\- J’aimerais parfois l’être._  
_\- Te connaissant, cela ne m’étonne pas. Donc, là, si je résume bien la situation, tu es un agent au service du Président des Etats-Unis d’Amérique depuis presque 30 ans, c’est ça ?_  
_\- Depuis 27 ans, oui._  
_\- Et il n’y a que les Présidents en place, Harold Cooper et Dembe qui soient au courant._  
_\- Et toi, désormais._  
_\- Pourquoi n’en as-tu jamais parlé à Kate ?_  
_\- Parce qu’elle aimait Katarina. Elle n’aurait pas compris. Je pouvais lui faire confiance sur quasiment tout mais pas là-dessus. Contrairement à toi, elle m’en aurait mortellement voulu d’avoir donné Katarina aux Russes._  
_\- Tu dis qu’elle était amoureuse de ma mère ?_  
_\- Bien sûr ! Tu n’y as jamais songé ?_  
_\- Elle m’a dit qu’elle l’aimait mais je pensais à une amitié._  
_\- Quand Kate a pris soin du corps de Katarina, il s’agissait d’amour, Lizzie. Elle était dévastée, tu sais._  
_\- Ma mère le savait-elle ?_  
_\- Je crois que oui mais elle en jouait. Ta mère…_  
_\- Ce n’était pas un modèle de vertu, je sais. Quoi d’autre ?_  
_\- Fille unique, capricieuse, elle avait eu l’habitude de pouvoir tout avoir. Et sa beauté fit le reste. Elle apprit rapidement à se servir des sentiments qu’elle inspirait aux autres afin d’obtenir tout ce qu’elle désirait. Mais quand tu es née, tu es passée subitement au premier plan. Comme si, au fond d’elle-même, elle savait que tu pouvais la détourner de la futilité de sa vie._  
_\- Mais elle était une grande espionne Russe, non ? On ne peut pas dire que cela soit une activité des plus futiles._  
_\- Le monde de l’espionnage n’est pas si palpitant que ça, Lizzie. Elle faisait ça pour jouer et gagner de l’argent, s’offrir une belle et confortable vie. Constantin était son pantin quotidien. Ton père était son seul grand amour. Avec toi. Pour toi, elle aurait tout abandonné._  
_\- Elle avait au moins cette qualité. Mais j’ai du mal à me souvenir d’elle comme d’une mère présente. J’ai souvent l’impression que Kate était avec moi plus souvent que ma propre mère._  
_\- Te souviens-tu de Kate quand tu étais enfant ?_  
_\- Vaguement. Ma mère, un peu plus._  
_\- Parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, Katarina passait le maximum de temps possible avec toi. Plus tu grandissais et moins elle acceptait de missions. Il faudrait qu’on demande au Dr Orchard de te débloquer complètement la mémoire. Que tu puisses tout récupérer en totalité. De toute façon, tu vas en avoir besoin si tu décides de rester avec nous._  
_\- Ah parce que tu pensais vraiment que j’allais te tourner le dos après avoir appris la vérité ?_  
_\- Eh bien… Avec toi, j’ai appris à me méfier un peu de tes réactions._  
_\- Raymond, tout ce que tu viens de m’apprendre sur toi, sur ton passé, sur ta relation avec mes parents, tout ça ne me fait que t’aimer davantage. Tu aurais pu me mettre dans la confidence depuis longtemps. Après tout, cela aurait été plus facile pour toi. Mais pour une raison que j’ai du mal à comprendre, tu as choisi le silence et tu as failli me perdre à cause de ça._  
_\- J’ai tué ta mère, en quelque sorte._  
_\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir t’en vouloir plus pour elle que pour Sam. Même si je sais que tu voulais la mort de ma mère et que tu n’aurais pas voulu celle de Sam. Cette dernière était inéluctable. Il aurait souffert encore des semaines, voire des mois parce que les soins palliatifs rendent la mort plus lente à venir mais jamais incertaine. Il t’avait demandé cet ultime service. Alors, oui, tu aurais dû me parler avant, me faire plus confiance._  
_\- Pour ce qui est de la confiance, Lizzie, tu l’as bien souvent bafouée. Une fois, je passe. Deux fois, je me méfie. La troisième fois est celle qui me dit que je ne peux rien t’avouer sans que tu me trahisses encore. Alors, non, je ne pouvais rien te dire._  
_\- Et pourquoi le fais-tu aujourd’hui ?_  
_\- Parce que je ne veux plus jouer à faire semblant avec toi. Nous sommes allés trop loin et j’ai perdu des êtres chers. J’ai aussi perdu de l’argent, beaucoup d’argent. Je vais devoir me débrouiller pour survivre désormais. Je ne regrette rien mais j’aurais aimé que les choses soient plus simples._  
_\- Elles l’auraient été si, dès le départ, au lieu de me laisser penser que tu pouvais être mon père ou que tu étais un vrai criminel, tu m’avais donné des raisons de douter de tout ce que je pensais savoir._  
_\- Je l’ai fait !!! Je n’ai fait que ça pendant 5 ans ! Je voulais que tu viennes à moi et que tu me découvres tel que je suis. Que tu en tires les conclusions logiques. Au lieu de ça, tu t’es perdue dans ta relation avec Tom, puis dans tous les mensonges de ta vie._  
_\- Je t’ai souvent questionné, pourtant._  
_\- Pas les bonnes questions. Pas le bon moment. Nous aurions eu une chance quand tu étais en cavale avec moi mais…_  
_\- Mais je ne voulais pas savoir._  
_\- Voilà._  
_\- J’avais pourtant de nombreux soupçons allant dans le sens de ce que tu m’apprends aujourd’hui. Maintenant, j’avoue aussi que je pensais que tu avais couché avec ma mère, que tu en avais été amoureux. Je me trompais._  
_\- Plus ou moins._  
_\- Comment ça plus ou moins ? Attends, ne me dis pas que…._  
_\- Je n’ai jamais couché avec elle mais je ressentais une certaine attirance pour elle. Elle était belle et vivante et quand elle me parlait de toi, il m’arrivait d’oublier tout le reste. Du moins avant que j’apprenne qu’elle était liée à la mort de ma famille. De là à me croire amoureux, il n’y avait qu’un pas. Que je franchis avec toute l’allégresse de ma jeunesse. Jusqu’au soir de l’incendie._  
_\- C’est pour cela que sa trahison t’a fait si mal ?_  
_\- En partie, oui._  
_\- Et c’est pour cette raison que tu…._  
_\- Que je quoi ? Que je suis amoureux de toi ?_  
_\- Tu l’es ?_  
_\- Lizzie… Elizabeth… Tu n’es pas comme ta mère. Tu n’es pas elle. J’ai appris à t’aimer telle que tu es devenue, forte et fragile en même temps, fière, intelligente, impétueuse, colérique, passionnée, cruelle parfois aussi, et belle, tellement belle…tout ce que tu es me plaît énormément. Je suis peu à peu tombé fou amoureux de toi, Lizzie. Je n’ai jamais aimé personne à ce point. Au point de devenir fou si je te perds. Si je te perds, je me perds aussi. Fin de mon histoire. Je n’y survivrai plus._

  
Je voulais une déclaration d’amour en bonne et due forme ? Me voici largement comblée. Emue, je tourne ma tête vers lui et dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Il ne me repousse plus.

 

**TBC.............................**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références obligatoires pour les pannes de mémoire :  
> \- Raymond Reddington est né en février 1960. Masha Rostova en avril (?) 1985.  
> \- L'incendie où Elizabeth a tué son père (je m'en tiens à cette version car celle défendue dans la saison 4 me semble abjecte) eut lieu la veille de Noël en 1989 puisqu'elle avait 4 ans. Cela dit, sur les images, je la trouve bien grande pour une enfant de cet âge. Passons....  
> \- Dans l'épisode intitulé "Madeline Pratt" (Saison 1 ep 14), on voit Red en prison raconter à Madeline ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Il n'en a jamais été fait mention par la suite mais tout ce qu'il a dit ne colle pas avec la famille composée par Carla/Naomi et Jennifer. A cause du sang et de la réaction de Red en en parlant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de deux familles différentes, situées à deux moments différents de son histoire. De plus, dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 3, quand Red est dans le cimetière avec Aram, il parle brièvement de tous ceux qu'il a perdu. De là à en faire le lien, il n'y eut qu'un pas que j'ai franchi aisément pour les besoins de mon histoire.  
> \- Je suis partie du principe que Red n'avait pas tué Nik pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'avait pas tué Tom. Elizabeth avait aimé ou aimait encore ces hommes et Red prend toujours ça en compte (hélas, oui, je sais...mais c'est pour ralentir la croisière...enfin, j'espère !). Nik peut très bien être le mystérieux inconnu à qui Tom téléphone en récupérant la valise à la gare lors du dernier épisode....je vais fouiller par là. Faut que je trouve une raison et une personne derrière cet inconnu.  
> \- Depuis 2 ans, nous nous demandons sans cesse si Katarina est encore en vie. Et en cours de saison 4, hormis la question de la paternité qui a pris toute la place, je me souviens de cet aparté entre Kirk et Red (saison 4 ep 8) où Red dit quelque chose à Kirk qui le laisse sans voix. Et sans autre réaction que de partir. Et l'importance des souvenirs de Kate Kaplan, ce qu'elle veut en faire contre Red, la valise dont nous sommes tous supposés croire qu'elle contient le squelette de Kate car, dans l'épisode 422, quand Kate déterre le squelette, elle dit "Pardon Katarina". Nous, simples spectateurs, nous pensons donc qu'elle va toucher au sacro-saint squelette de la première femme qu'elle eut aimé. Logique. Mais la logique et cette série s'arrangent bien souvent pour être des miroirs aux alouettes.  
> \- A la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, Carla dit quelque chose à Red. Il a beaucoup changé. Il ne ressemble plus à l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Et Red ne dit rien. Ce qui donne lieu au fait qu'elle ait épousé le faux Reddington et qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas le vrai comme étant celui qu'elle a pu, peut-être, aimer. Ce dont je doute mais là encore, passons.  
> \- Les mémoires effacées ou altérées. Facile pour un scénariste qui veut trouver un nouveau rebondissement dans une histoire qui semble couler trop bien. Et dont tout le monde voit l'issue. Mais si tu effaces la mémoire de ton héroïne, subitement, tu as de la matière. Autrefois, on leur faisait avoir des amnésies suite à des accidents. Mais dans TBL, on a affaire à des virtuoses de la manipulation en tout genre et donc, on va plus loin. Et ça marche !!! Je ne vais pas remettre en cause le scénario car il me paraît bon pour l'instant. Sauf que... une manipulation, ça passe. Deux, il va falloir être bons, les gars !!! Comme beaucoup, je me demande qui a voulu effacer une seconde fois la mémoire de Liz pour y loger autre chose. D'emblée, j'aurais pensé à Tom s'il avait appris qu'Agnès n'était pas sa fille. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que c'est moins évident que ça.  
> \- La fameuse nuit dans le porte-container et la notion de temps chez TBL... programme contrarié ou pas, tous ceux et toutes celles qui savent compter jusqu'à neuf, en temps TBL et non en temps réel, s'interrogent légitimement depuis 1 an et demi. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils avaient consommé plus d'alcool que de raison. Et de là...on en fait ce que l'on veut. Ce que je vais en faire sera ma façon à moi de ne plus me mouiller sur ce point !!! Même si, dans mon petit coeur de Lizzington, j'espère toujours qu'Agnès ne soit pas la fille de Tom.  
> 


	3. On met tout sur la table.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après les grandes révélations, Red et Liz parlent de tout ce qu'ils ont loupé au cours de ces 4 dernières années ! (Et nous donc !!!) Et ça commence à devenir de plus en plus chaud.

......................................................;

 

**RED**

Elle va me rendre encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà si elle commence à m’embrasser de la sorte. Je ne résiste plus au bonheur que je ressens à la tenir dans mes bras, à sentir ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes et son jeune corps qui se presse contre moi, ses seins libres de toute entrave sous le paréo et dont les pointes se dressent déjà dès que ma main gauche entreprend un voyage jusqu’à eux. Elle me laisse faire et pose sa main sur la braguette de mon jean. Sans aller plus loin toutefois. Je m’écarte un peu d’elle pour la regarder tendrement.

  
_\- Nous devrions nous trouver un motel dans le coin pour la suite, tu ne crois pas ?_  
_\- J’ai toujours eu ce curieux fantasme de faire l’amour avec toi dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Mais tu as raison, nous serions mieux dans une chambre, seuls._  
_\- Tu as toujours eu des fantasmes me concernant, Lizzie ?_  
_\- Tu n’imagines même pas !_  
_\- J’ignorais que tu aies pu avoir envie de moi, sincèrement._  
_\- Raymond, j’ai toujours eu envie de toi ! Depuis le premier jour quand tu étais dans la boîte. Quand je suis sortie de prison et que tu m’attendais, je voulais faire l’amour avec toi et te dire à quel point tu me troublais. Je suis retournée vers Tom parce que tu m’avais repoussée. Si tu avais assumé tes sentiments et ton désir à ce moment-là, crois-moi, jamais je ne l’aurais presqu’épousé de nouveau._  
_\- Mais tu attendais néanmoins son enfant._  
_\- Tu ne me parlais pas, me repoussais. Il était là, témoin de mon amour passé. J’ai fait un pas en arrière puisque tu me refusais le pas en avant. Sais-tu combien de frustrations tu as fait naître en moi depuis qu’on se connait ? Des milliers !!! Il est temps que cela change._  
_\- Que proposes-tu ?_  
_\- Qu’on mette tout sur la table, qu’on la débarrasse ensuite de tout ce qui l’encombre et qu’on fasse l’amour dessus._

  
Je ris doucement.

  
_\- Encore un de tes fantasmes ?_  
_\- Une très prochaine réalité. Ne t’ai-je pas dit que j’allais te séduire et que tu ne t’en tirerais pas à si bon compte ?_  
_\- Je ne demande pas mieux, crois-le bien. Mon corps est tout à toi. Mais…pas ici._  
_\- D’accord. Toutefois, j’ai une requête de la plus haute importance à te formuler. Puis-je ?_  
_\- Je t’écoute._  
_\- Si tu ne m’embrasses pas vraiment et totalement au cours des 10 prochaines secondes, je ne réponds plus de rien._  
_\- Serait-ce une menace ?_  
_\- Embrasse-moi, Raymond ! S’il-te-plaît._

  
Comment résister encore quand c’est si gentiment demandé ? Je prends sa bouche avec volupté, goûtant d’abord ses lèvres et me frayant ensuite un passage jusqu’à sa langue qui vient intercepter la mienne avant que je n’entre dans sa bouche. Et là c’est une explosion d’émotions diverses, allant de l’extase à l’excitation, à la douceur, au bonheur inouï que j’ai à danser avec elle entre nos lèvres respectives. J’aime son goût et sa façon de m’embrasser. Elle semble y mettre tout son cœur. Tout comme j’y mets tout le mien.  
Nous nous séparons brièvement pour reprendre un peu d’air frais.

  
_\- Tu es fabuleuse._  
_\- Et toi, tu es un Dieu du baiser. Maintenant que j’y ai goûté, je te préviens de suite, il est hors de question que je m’en passe de nouveau. J’en ai fini avec la frustration et toi avec les longues nuits solitaires. Cela te convient comme programme ?_  
_\- Tu veux partager ta vie avec moi, tu en es sûre ?_

  
Elle m’embrasse encore et après ce nouvel accès de tendresse, elle s’assoit à mes côtés.

  
_\- Si j’avais le moindre doute sur la question, je ne t’imposerais pas ma présence quotidienne et intime. Outre les dangers et l’itinérance de notre cavale ensemble, ce furent des mois merveilleux que j’ai passés avec toi. J’adorais vivre avec toi. Il ne manquait qu’une seule chose pour que cela fut parfait._  
_\- Quoi donc ?_  
_\- Le sexe._  
_\- Tu connais mon âge, Lizzie. Cela ne te pose pas de problème ?_  
_\- Aucun. Nous en reparlerons dans 20 ans, si tu veux bien._  
_\- Tu as réponse à tout, hein ?_  
_\- J’ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup réfléchi à toutes ces questions, figure-toi. Pendant des années._  
_\- Je vois ça. Toi et moi, j’avoue que nous aurions sans doute dû parler plus tôt._  
_\- Sans doute ? Tu te fous de moi !!! Il y a au moins 2 ans et demi que nous aurions dû faire ça. Je n’aurais jamais eu à te trahir. Agnès aurait été ta fille, pas celle de Tom. Et Kate serait encore en vie, tout comme Nik._  
_\- Euh…Nik n’est pas mort, Lizzie. Je l’ai juste expédié à l’autre bout du monde où il exerce toujours la médecine._  
_\- Il travaille toujours pour toi ?_  
_\- Si je devais me rendre en Australie, il le ferait, oui._  
_\- Je suis ravie d’apprendre que tu as épargné sa vie. Pourquoi l’avoir fait ?_  
_\- Parce qu’il ne fut coupable que de la mise en œuvre, pas celui qui a pris la décision. D’ailleurs, il faut qu’on en parle ensemble. J’ai des questions. Et cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que nous devons régler définitivement._  
_\- C’est vrai, oui. Tu te demandes qui a conçu ce plan diabolique, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- J’ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Kate et Tom en sont les principaux artisans et qu’ils t’ont soumis cette idée alors que tu venais d’accoucher d’Agnès._  
_\- Si tu te souviens bien des évènements précédents mon accouchement, tu te souviens sûrement que j’étais effrayée. Plus que ça, j’étais incapable de raisonner de façon cohérente. Je me pensais en grand danger à cause de toi. En fait, tout ce qui se passait était de ta faute. Et je le pensais vraiment, tu sais._  
_\- Parce que je t’avais repoussée ?_  
_\- Oui. Et parce que si tu m’avais parlé plus tôt, jamais je n’aurais conçu Agnès avec Tom. Ce fut un accident isolé à l’époque mais tu en étais à l’origine. Alors oui, je t’en voulais pour tout. Quand ils m’ont fait part de leur plan, j’ai accepté avec précipitation, oubliant dans l’équation le mal que cela me ferait aussi à moi de ne plus te voir. Je ne pensais qu’à Agnès, la protéger de ce monde dangereux était ma priorité. A la lueur de ce que je viens d’apprendre, je crois que tu sais ce que j’ai ressenti, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- C’est la partie que j’ai toujours comprise. Mais tu as essayé de me dire quelque chose avant de t’endormir, tu t’en souviens ?_

  
Elle se tait un instant. Puis un sourire éclaire son beau visage.

  
_\- Quand je t’ai fait venir près de moi et que je t’ai appelé par ton prénom pour la première fois ?_  
_\- Oui. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu voulais me dire ?_  
_\- Je pensais te l’avoir dit._  
_\- Tu t’es endormie avant de terminer ta phrase qui commençait par : « Raymond, je vous …. »_  
_\- Et selon toi, je voulais dire quoi ? Je vous en veux ? Je vous déteste ? Je vous embrasse ? Je vous veux ?_  
_\- Lizzie…_  
_\- Ce que je voulais que tu saches était ce que je ressentais déjà pour toi à l’époque._  
_\- A savoir ?_  
_\- Raymond, je t’aime vraiment. Voilà ce que j’avais commencé à te dire._  
_\- C’était ta façon de me dire adieu ?_  
_\- En quelque sorte. Je voulais verbaliser mes sentiments pour toi avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. J’avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir sans te l’avoir dit. C’était important pour moi aussi, tu sais._  
_\- J’avoue que j’y avais songé, plus tard, en te retrouvant bien en vie. Mais je n’y croyais pas._  
_\- Ton plus grand problème dans la vie, ce n’est pas le poids de ta mission, de ta conscience, mais c’est plutôt que tu refuses de croire qu’on puisse t’aimer pour ce que tu es au fond de toi. Tu es tellement brisé de l’intérieur que tu ne permets à personne de t’aimer. En dehors de Dembe. Et quand on t’aime malgré toi, tu refuses d’y croire._  
_\- J’ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut aimer un type comme moi. C’est vrai._  
_\- Tu veux une liste ?_  
_\- Ne me dis pas que tu en as fait une !_  
_\- Je me suis préparée à tout ça avec précision et minutie. Tu m’écoutes ?_  
_\- Plus que jamais._  
_\- Donc, dans le désordre : petit 1, tu es très séduisant. Petit 2 allant avec le petit 1, tu es sexy et charmant. Petit 3, tu as une voix envoutante. Petit 4, ta bouche est une promesse pour de somptueux baisers (chose que je viens de vérifier et qui s’avère exacte). Petit 5, tes mains sont belles et fortes, bien soignées. Petit 6, tu sens bon. Petit 7, tu as un cul d’enfer ! Petit 8, le côté pile est tout aussi d’enfer ! Petit 9, tu es cultivé et intelligent. Les deux réunis sont assez rares. Petit 10, tu as énormément d’humour. Petit 11, tu es doux et tendre et bon avec les enfants, les animaux et les vieillards. Ou avec les innocents. Petit 12, tu me regardes comme si j’étais la 8ème merveille du monde. Une œuvre d’art que tu convoites. Petit 13, tu fais toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les tiens. Petit 14, tu es généreux. Petit 15, tu as du savoir vivre et tu sais très bien vivre. Petit 16, tu sais aussi te satisfaire de bonheurs simples. Petit 17, tu es l’homme le plus malheureux que je connaisse. Petit 18, tu m’aimes comme personne ne m’a jamais aimée. Petit 19, tu as épargné les vies de Tom et de Nik parce que je les ai aimés. Petit 20, tu as mis fin aux souffrances de ton meilleur ami, mon père adoptif, alors que cela t’a brisé le cœur finalement plus qu’à moi. Petit 21, quand je t’entends rire, je me sens transportée. Petit 22, j’aime ta sensualité. Petit 23, il y a entre nous une alchimie telle que je frissonne dès que tu me touches et que j’ai le cœur qui s’emballe dès que je te vois apparaître, ou que j’entends ta voix. Et j’en oublie certainement._

  
Elle est parvenue à me faire taire. Je ne sais que dire. J’ignorais tout ça. Je l’embrasse parce que l’émotion suscitée par sa longue liste m’a rendu incapable de parler. Elle me rend mon baiser avec passion et se tord sur elle-même pour venir s’asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Son bassin contre le mien.  
Puis elle reprend dès que nos lèvres se séparent.

  
_\- Voilà toutes les raisons qui me font t’aimer, Raymond. Comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer un jour. Tout ce que tu m’as appris aujourd’hui sur ton passé, sur mes parents, sur ce que tu fais réellement dans la vie, tout ça ne fait que sublimer encore mes sentiments pour toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Aujourd’hui et pour toujours. Le comprends-tu ? L’acceptes-tu enfin ?_  
_\- Je me vois mal refuser ce que j’ai eu si peur de ne jamais avoir._  
_\- Alors tu me veux bien à tes côtés, partageant ta vie ?_  
_\- Il m’arrive de ronfler._  
_\- Moi aussi._  
_\- Et si je veux t’épouser ?_  
_\- Nous négocierons cet aspect-là plus tard. Mais tu sais, quand je m’apprêtais à épouser Tom pour la seconde fois et que tu as fait irruption avant la cérémonie, j’aurais tout donné pour que tu viennes m’enlever et que tu me dises que tu m’aimais, que je ne devais pas épouser Tom mais toi._  
_\- Au lieu de ça, j’ai fait le procès de Tom sans te parler de nous deux._  
_\- Oui. Cela a grandement participé de ma colère ensuite._  
_\- Tu avais raison, je suis un idiot. Même Dembe l’a dit l'autre soir quand il a appris que je t’avais repoussée._  
_\- Au sujet de Dembe, à mon avis, il savait que j’allais tenter de te séduire aujourd’hui._  
- _Il est très intuitif comme garçon._

  
Elle me regarde de travers. Je souris.

  
_\- Raymond ?_  
_\- Oui ?_  
_\- Tu étais au courant aussi ?_  
_\- Absolument pas. Par contre…._  
_\- Par contre ?_  
_\- Tu me promets de ne pas lui en vouloir ? Après tout, vous allez devoir bosser ensemble dorénavant et être plus soudés qu’avant._  
_\- Cooper ?_  
_\- Ton père de substitution a cru bon de vouloir jouer au Cupidon._  
_\- Quand lui as-tu parlé ?_  
_\- Après que tu l’aies appelé pour lui parler de la valise ramenée par Tom, il m’a contacté._  
_\- Tu étais donc au courant._  
_\- Oui. Et je savais aussi que Tom ne partageait plus ta couche._  
_\- Quoi d’autre ?_  
_\- Eh bien…il m’a dit que tu ne pensais pas que j’étais ton père._  
_\- Et tu m’as laissée jouer avec toi ???_  
_\- J’y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Avoue que tu t’en doutais aussi, non ?_

  
Elle sourit à son tour.

  
_\- Quand j’ai vu comment tu te caressais à travers le jean en me regardant, j’ai compris que nous jouions au même jeu toi et moi. Et que tu devais savoir._  
_\- Tu nous en veux ?_  
_\- Il va falloir que vous appreniez, Cooper et toi, à ne plus parler de ma vie privée entre vous et surtout en mon absence !_  
_\- Nous venons de passer 27 années à ne pas pouvoir partager quoi que ce soit de privé avec ceux qui nous étaient proches. Ce qui nous a finalement rapprochés. Avant qu’il ne rencontre Charlene et que je ne sauve Dembe, nous étions seuls lui et moi._  
_\- Charlene sait ?_  
_\- Non. Mais désormais, il n’est plus seul. Tu seras avec lui pour les confidences. Tu pourras même te venger de moi avec lui en lui racontant tout sur moi. Il va adorer ça !_  
_\- Devrai-je le considérer comme mon supérieur ?_  
_\- Au Bureau, oui, toujours. Ne serait-ce que devant les autres. En dehors, non. Il n’y a pas de véritable hiérarchie entre nous. Le seul chef c’est le Président._  
_\- J’ai pourtant l’impression que tu as pris l’ascendant, non ?_  
_\- Ma couverture veut que Dembe soit mon garde-du-corps alors qu’en réalité, il est mon égal sur le terrain. Il prend ses propres décisions sans toujours m’en référer. Et j’en fais de même. Idem pour Harold. Nous sommes libres et liés en même temps._  
_\- En intégrant l’équipe, je prends quels risques ?_  
_\- Tu me connais, je ne te laisserai pas en courir beaucoup. Et Harold et Dembe non plus. Tu feras ce que tu fais déjà. Seulement, tu le feras en sachant pour qui et pour quoi tu le fais sans pouvoir en parler à tes amis. Dans les missions officielles, cela te sera facile. Mais tu devras me couvrir sur les missions officieuses. Et je ne te parle pas seulement de m’aider à capturer un criminel. Je te parle d’empêcher le FBI de venir fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. Je ne veux plus jamais qu’un autre Gale intervienne et menace ce qui fonctionne très bien. Nous n’avons jamais été aussi performants que depuis que le FBI nous aide. Merci Harold et merci Obama pour nous avoir permis ça. Mais avec le nouveau Président qui se fout royalement de tout ça pourvu qu’on le laisse faire ce qu’il veut, lui, je ne sais pas. Il nous couvrira si besoin est parce que cela est inclus dans sa fonction, mais je doute qu’il en comprenne bien les enjeux réels._  
_\- Au sujet de Gale, sais-tu qu’il est mort ?_  
_\- Tu me l’apprends. Que lui est-il arrivé ?_  
_\- Un suicide très mal déguisé d’après ce que Cooper m’a dit._  
_\- Il est mort quand ?_  
_\- Hier soir. Cela coïncide avec le retour de Tom qui savait que l’agent Gale ne me voulait pas que du bien._  
_\- Tu crois que Tom est derrière ça ? Je le croyais plus soigneux._  
_\- Il ne l’est pas toujours, non. Hélas. Il expédie les affaires courantes et laisse aux autres le soin de nettoyer._  
_\- Tu vas en parler à Harold ?_  
_\- Non. Tom, ce qu’il fait ou a fait n’est définitivement plus mon problème. S’il a tué un Agent Fédéral et qu’il est soupçonné, il devra assumer ou s’enfuir. Mais tu sais, il va mal prendre le fait que je vive avec toi, ou que, à l’avenir, je puisse t’épouser._  
_\- Ce sera ma vengeance pour tout ce qu’il aura fait pour me nuire depuis le jour où je l’ai embauché pour te protéger._  
_\- Vu sous cet angle, c’est légitime._  
_\- Il a beaucoup de chance de t’avoir eue, Lizzie. Sans toi, il serait mort depuis longtemps._  
_\- Je sais._  
_\- Autre chose que tu veuilles savoir ?_  
_\- Si tu t’attends à ce que je te demande combien de femmes ont partagé ta vie, je t’arrête de suite. Je ne poserai pas la question car je connais déjà la réponse. Aucune. Tu as eu des tas de maîtresses, sans doute en as-tu aimé quelques-unes plus que d’autres, mais tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de les laisser prendre de la place dans ta vie parce que tu avais une mission à remplir et qu’elles étaient en dehors. C’est le problème rencontré par Cooper avec Charlene et la raison pour laquelle elle s’est sentie délaissée par lui. Tu as préféré rester seul que vivre dans le mensonge avec quelqu’un._  
_\- Tu as sacrément peaufiné mon profil en peu de temps._  
_\- J’ai ajusté le profil à ce que tu viens de me dire mais il était déjà établi depuis des mois. Je t’ai vu avec des femmes et si elles papillonnaient autour de toi comme des femmes incapables de résister à ton charme, tu les maintenais plus ou moins à l’écart de ta vie. Anciennes conquêtes ou pas, tu gardais avec elle une distance que tu n’avais pas avec moi. Du moins pas la même._  
_\- J’ai longtemps souffert de n’avoir pas pu connaître les joies de la vie maritale, d’aimer et être aimé de façon simple et inconditionnelle, d’avoir un enfant, de le voir grandir et s’épanouir. Quand Sam me parlait de toi, je souffrais d’autant plus que j’étais dans une spirale où je couchais à tous vents, avec toutes celles qui s’offraient à moi, sans jamais m’attacher à aucune. En revanche, Sam m’envoyait des photos de toi et je te voyais grandir. Devenir une femme. Et j’avoue, le jour où tu as eu 20 ans, ce fut la première fois que j’ai eu envie de toi. Devant ta photo. Malsain, hein ?_  
_\- Quoi donc ? Que tu aies pu ressentir ça devant ma photo quand j’avais 20 ans et que tu me savais déjà suffisamment femme pour coucher avec des tas de garçons peu recommandables ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que tu aies pu avoir envie de moi alors que tu me regardais grandir depuis des années, même par photos interposées ?_  
_\- Seconde option._  
_\- C’est troublant, c’est vrai. Mais tu n’avais pas envie de moi quand j’avais 12 ans, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Evidemment pas ! Tu étais une ravissante enfant cela dit mais je n’ai rien d’un pédophile. Je suis plutôt attiré par les femmes de mon âge, voire plus âgées. Tu es l’exception unique à la règle. Non, toi, c’était et c’est toujours quelque chose d’à part. C’est un peu comme si j’avais su, dès que je t’ai vue la première fois, le soir de l’incendie, que mon destin serait toujours lié à toi. Quelque chose en toi me retenait toujours. Quand tu étais enfant, puis adolescente, je mettais ça sur le compte de mon besoin de paternité. Mais tu as eu 20 ans et tu es partie voler de tes propres ailes. Et là, j’ai compris qu’il y avait autre chose qui me poussait vers toi._  
_\- La promesse que tu avais fait à ma mère ?_  
_\- Non, j’avais promis de te protéger et de prendre soin de toi pour la rassurer, elle. Mais j’ai fini par le faire pour moi. Pas pour honorer ma promesse. Quel que soit le motif de ma protection, j’ai honoré ma promesse faite à Katarina malgré tout. J’ai tout fait pour toi…_  
_\- Et tu y as gagné quoi jusqu’à présent ? Si l’on excepte le fait que je sois amoureuse de toi. Regarde les choses en face. Tu y as perdu des amis, des frères d’arme comme Baz et Kate, beaucoup d’argent, des moyens, et tu fus obligé de me dire la vérité parce que tu es allé trop loin pour moi sans penser à toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as mis ta mission de côté pour moi. Et tu l’as payé cash. Est-ce que j’en vaux la peine, dis-moi ?_  
_\- Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Bon, d’accord, j’aimerais autant ne pas avoir à le faire et nous ferons tout pour que cela ne soit jamais le cas mais si je devais le faire, je le ferais sans sourciller. Je sais aussi que les morts de Baz et de Kate auraient pu être évitées. Nous sommes toi et moi responsables de leurs morts. Toi parce que tu étais dans l’ignorance et moi parce que je t’ai laissée dans l’ignorance. Mais le pire de tout c’est de savoir qu’ils sont morts parce que nous nous aimons et que, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, nous n’avons jamais eu le courage d’affronter nos sentiments face à face._  
_\- Pardon mais moi, j’ai essayé, contrairement à toi._  
_\- Tu sais pourquoi, Lizzie. J’étais coincé ! Et terrifié aussi. Jamais je n’aurais cru que nous déraperions si loin. Je n’ai jamais eu de victimes collatérales plus importantes pour moi que Kate et Baz._  
_\- Et tout ça parce que tu ne m’as pas parlé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard._  
_\- Si tu avais des doutes sur ce que je faisais, tu aurais dû m’en parler aussi, tu ne crois pas ?_  
_\- Eh bien, justement, j’ai l’impression d’avoir voulu le faire._  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas. C’est confus. Mon second lavage de cerveau est peut-être lié à ça. Non ?_  
_\- Ce qui voudrait dire que tu as parlé à quelqu’un de tes soupçons et que ce quelqu’un n’a pas voulu que tu m’en fasses part._  
_\- Voilà qui complique les choses. Encore._  
_\- Chercher le ver dans la pomme, c’est notre boulot, non ?_  
_\- On va commencer par le Dr Orchard, si tu veux bien._  
_\- Tu as pleinement confiance en elle ?_  
_\- Pas toi ?_  
_\- J’ai un dossier complet sur elle. A priori, elle est fiable. Mais cela ne t’ennuie pas si je viens avec toi ?_  
_\- J’allais te le demander. Je te veux près de moi._  
_\- Acté._  
_\- Et nous discutons depuis plus de deux heures, ici. Dembe semble serein là-bas._  
_\- Il sait que je ne risque que ma peau avec toi. Et vu comment tu avais l’intention de t’en servir, il est confiant._  
_\- Je ne suis pas comme Solomon. Encore que…j’aimerais assez…_

  
Et la voici partie à l’assaut de mon jean. Sans l’ouvrir, elle me mime ce qu’elle ferait volontiers à mon pénis, avec des gestes similaires à ceux de Solomon autrefois sur elle, sans l’aspect sanguinaire. Mais la voir ainsi mimer des gestes tellement intimes me rend tout chose. Bon, d’accord, j’admets que pour un homme de mon âge, avoir une troisième érection de suite en moins de 3 heures peut tenir du miracle. Mais, hey, je n’ai pas pu me soulager une seule fois sur trois !!! Et puis, il s’agit de Lizzie, là ! C’est elle qui me veut dans sa…bouche.

  
_\- Lizzie !_

  
Elle me fait une moue à la fois enfantine et coquine.

  
_\- Je n’ai plus de question sauf une._  
_\- Laquelle ?_  
_\- Il y a motel à proximité ?_

  
Je ris.

  
_\- Depuis quand n’as-tu pas fait l’amour ?_  
_\- La dernière fois remonte à…. Attends, je calcule…. Agnès a 17 mois. Donc, c’était il y a 15 mois exactement._  
_\- Sérieux ?_  
_\- Un jour, tu as pris possession de mes fantasmes sans le savoir. J’ai combattu avec mes armes, à savoir un corps jeune et ferme disposé à me servir. Mais le corps jeune et ferme a fini par me lasser, jusqu’à me dégoûter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il avait abusé de moi autrefois. Parce qu’il avait tué un homme sous mes yeux et de sang-froid, un homme innocent. Parce qu’il m’aimait comme un jeune premier devant sa favorite, pas comme un homme sûr de rendre une femme heureuse. Il y eut plusieurs facteurs en somme. Et tu fus le déclencheur. Plus je te voyais et moins je le voulais. Nous avons vécu des mois ensemble et tu ne semblais pas vouloir t’ouvrir à moi. Toutes les fois où je tentais une approche, tu me renvoyais à Tom. En te refusant à moi, tu me renvoyais vers lui. En étais-tu conscient au moins ?_  
_\- Non. Enfin, oui peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles vers lui mais je n’étais pas prêt à t’accueillir chez moi. J’ignorais ce qu’il se passait dans ton cœur et dans ta tête._  
_\- Et dans mon corps, Ray. Je te voulais déjà tellement fort ! Quand Solomon a dit ce que d’autres pensaient de notre relation, il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose dont j’aurais voulu discuter avec toi. Mais le soir même, tu t’es soûlé avec ton amie du théâtre et tu ne m’as pas laissée la moindre chance de percer ta coquille. Tu le savais et c’est pour ça que tu as fui avec ton amie plutôt que m’affronter sur ce terrain dangereux._  
_\- Oui. Je savais aussi que tu avais appelé Tom. J’étais jaloux, Lizzie. Affreusement jaloux._  
_\- Nous aurions pu en parler._  
_\- Tu aurais nié. Je te connais autant que tu me connais._  
_\- C’est bien le problème entre nous. Nous nous connaissons tellement bien que nous oublions de parler ensemble, nous pensant l’un et l’autre plus forts que ce que nous sommes. Nous nous sommes plantés en beauté en refusant de communiquer. Et oui, tu n’es pas le seul responsable. C’est vrai que je n’ai pas toujours joué franc jeu avec toi tant je pensais que tu me cachais des vérités essentielles. Mais quand nous étions en cavale toi et moi, à dire vrai, je m’en moquais royalement. Ce que j’attendais de toi c’est que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé un soir sous les étoiles._  
_\- Oh…._  
_\- Tu t’en souviens ?_  
_\- Un peu. Le début, parfaitement. Après que nous soyons rentrés dans le container, c’est plus flou. Je me souviens avoir vidé quelques bouteilles._  
_\- Pareil. Cependant, quand nous étions dehors et encore en pleine possession de nos moyens, tu m’as dit des choses fabuleuses, là, sous les étoiles, et c’était tellement romantique que j’ai cru que tu irais plus loin. J’attendais la suite en me tournant vers toi._  
_\- Qu’attendais-tu alors ?_  
_\- Que tu m’embrasses, par exemple._  
_\- J’en avais une furieuse envie en te voyant tournée vers moi._  
_\- Tu as hésité alors que j’étais littéralement séduite._  
_\- Je ne voulais pas profiter de ta faiblesse du moment. Je te voulais libre de consentir à ce que je te proposais par amour pour toi. Pas seulement reconnaissante._  
_\- Toutes les fois où je me suis ouverte à toi, tu as cru que c’était par reconnaissance ?_  
_\- Oui. Question de mauvais timing peut-être mais, ainsi que tu l’as noté, j’ai beaucoup de mal à accepter l’idée qu’on puisse m’aimer pour ce que je suis._  
_\- C’est clair ! Mais ce soir-là, j’étais sous le charme et nous avons bu. Beaucoup. Et je me souviens m’être réveillée dans tes bras._  
_\- Habillée ?_  
_\- On va dire ça._

  
Et voilà comment nous en arrivons à la fameuse question qui me taraude l’esprit depuis bientôt 2 ans. Question à laquelle je refuse de penser présentement. Ce serait vraiment trop nul !

  
_\- Non, Lizzie, on ne va pas aller par là._  
_\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?_  
_\- Je sais compter jusqu’à 9, moi aussi._  
_\- Tu n’as jamais eu de doute ?_  
_\- Si. Mais je sais aussi que nous n’avons jamais fait l’amour ensemble toi et moi. Je m’en souviendrais._  
_\- Nous avons fait un sort très honorable au Brandy, au Cognac et à une autre bouteille dont je ne me rappelle absolument pas le contenu._  
_\- La facture parle de Whisky._  
_\- Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain avec tout ce que nous avons bu ? Si nous nous étions couchés fins saouls l’un et l’autre, sans la moindre activité physique pour éponger, nous aurions aussi fait un sort à la pharmacie du bord. Or je souviens m’être réveillée pâteuse, certes, mais sans la migraine. Et toi ?_  
_\- Je suis un grand buveur Lizzie. Je tiens la route._  
_\- Mais tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait ? Non ! Donc, tu étais aussi dans les vaps ! Et je n’aime pas particulièrement les ivrognes. Les hommes qui savent boire ce qui est bon sont des épicuriens. Ceux qui se saoulent régulièrement avec tout ce qu’ils trouvent sont des ivrognes._  
_\- Aurais-tu aussi des doutes sur ce point ?_  
_\- Non mais je te le signale, au cas où…_  
_\- Tu préviens avant d’avoir à guérir._  
_\- C’est ça._  
_\- Tom fait partie de quelle catégorie ?_  
_\- D’aucune. Il est un buveur de bière qui prend ton whisky comme du petit lait et se retrouve rond comme une queue de pelle après 3 verres._  
_\- Il a fait quoi hier soir ?_  
_\- Quand je lui ai demandé de dormir sur le canapé, il a pris le whisky Ecossais que tu nous as offert et s’en est allègrement servi. J’ai compté a priori 4 verres. Il s’est ensuite donné en spectacle devant Samar et Aram pour enfin aller cuver et s’endormir dans les toilettes. Mais cela nous éloigne du sujet que je voulais aborder en profondeur avec toi._  
_\- Pas tant que ça si l’on considère que tu as couché avec Tom juste avant de partir en cavale avec moi._  
_\- Tu crois vraiment que nous n’avons rien fait ensemble cette nuit-là ?_  
_\- Et toi ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas, Raymond. Quand je t’ai parlé de ma grossesse, si tu avais émis le moindre doute quant à la paternité de l’enfant, je t’aurais dit que cet enfant pouvait être le tien, bien plus que celui de Tom. Parce que je ressentais quelque chose en moi qui me liait à toi. Et je me repassais le film de notre cavale ensemble. Jusqu’à ma sortie de prison… où ce fut la douche glacée._  
_\- D’accord. Tu crois que le Dr Orchard peut aussi débloquer ce genre de mémoire ?_  
_\- On va le lui demander. Je voulais le faire de toute façon. J’ai juste repoussé l’échéance jusqu’à son dernier ressort._  
_\- Je sens que je vais devoir rappeler notre patron pour incorporer quelqu’un d’autre sous peu._  
_\- Que veux-tu dire ?_  
_\- En ayant accès à ta mémoire, elle va avoir accès à ton passé, et au mien. Ce qui fait d’elle soit une cible soit une des nôtres._

  
Elle grimace.

  
_\- Il va falloir que les êtres humains cessent de vouloir jouer avec le cerveau des autres !!!_  
_\- On en apprend beaucoup grâce à ces gens qui sauvent des millions de vies chaque année. On a besoin des scientifiques un peu fous pour avancer. Nous sommes à l’aube de comprendre comment nos cerveaux fonctionnent. Et comment faire fonctionner tout ce qui nous est pour l’instant inaccessible._  
_\- Tu cautionnes ça ?_  
_\- Je suis même le premier fan !!! Si un jour on parvenait enfin à comprendre comment mon cerveau de génie avec son 158 de QI officiel peut fonctionner et me permettre d’avoir enfin une vie normale, avec une femme à aimer, sincèrement, je me sentirais soulagé. Même si cela n’est plus mon modus vivendi depuis des lustres, je suis curieux. Et si j’ai appris à vivre avec moi-même, j’ai toujours autant de mal à accepter de vivre avec des cerveaux moins développés que le mien. Regarde autour de moi, Lizzie, tu vois qui ?_  
_\- Des gens comme toi. En quelque sorte._  
_\- Tous ont des QI supérieurs à 145. Toi, tu culmines à 152, je crois._  
_\- Je n’en fais pas vraiment étalage mais oui._  
_\- Et tu ne t’es jamais demandée pourquoi tes relations humaines étaient systématiquement vouées à l’échec ?_  
_\- Tu sais comme moi que j’en ai fait une étude pour ma thèse._  
_\- Mais tu n’as rien appris de toutes les théories que tu as présentées. Tu as réfuté tout ce que tu avançais pour les autres comme n’étant pas valable pour toi. Pourquoi ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas._  
_\- Oh si tu le sais ! Tu ne veux juste pas me le dire parce que tu sais aussi que cela va s’adresser à moi de la même manière qu’à toi. C’est aussi ça qui nous lie, Lizzie. Pas seulement nos corps en osmose. Pas seulement notre passé. Nos cerveaux sont identiques. Et je me tue à te le prouver depuis 4 ans._  
_\- Tu savais tout ça depuis le début sans m’en parler ?_  
_\- Et j’aurais dû te dire quoi ? Bonjour Elizabeth, tu t’appelais Masha avant que tu ne tues ton père et que j’envoie ta mère dans un trou de Sibérie. Je fus le fou à lier qui t’a sortie du brasier d’où te vient ta cicatrice. C’est moi qui t’ai confié à Sam quand ta mère a fini par accepter de partir sans toi. C’est aussi grâce à moi que tu connais ton mari. Oh, et puis, tu sais quoi ? Nos cerveaux sont connectés l’un à l’autre. Parce que tu combats depuis toujours ce que tu es, mais moi je sais que tu as un cerveau de génie et que tu le vis mal. Enfin, pour finir, tu vas apprendre que ton père biologique s’appelait Raymond Reddington. Comme moi. Alors qu’en fait, ton père s’appelait Richard Rincon et qu’il m’avait volé mon identité quand, avec son frère et ses copains, il avait tué toute ma famille et m’avait laissé pour mort._  
_\- Raymond…_  
_\- M’aurais-tu cru si je t’avais abordée de la sorte, Elizabeth ?_  
_\- Il va de soi que non. Pas de prime abord. Et quand tu m’appelles Elizabeth, je crains toujours le pire. Cela signifie que tu remets de la distance entre nous._  
_\- Désolé. Mauvaise habitude. Néanmoins, je t’appellerai encore Elizabeth entre nous. Pas pour mettre de la distance mais pour parler de choses sérieuses. Ou quand je te dirai, en te faisant l’amour, combien je t’aime._  
_\- Tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que moi._  
_\- J’ai juste appris à maîtriser mon intelligence. A la mettre au service de la vie. Tu peux le faire également. Et si tu en doutes, tu es la seule à le faire. Sam le savait. Cooper le sait aussi. Tout le monde sait ce que tu es. Ne lutte plus et deviens ce que tu dois être, Lizzie. Pas pour moi ou pour Agnès. Fais-le pour toi. Tu dois avancer sans crainte._  
_\- Je ne sais pas faire ça, Ray._  
_\- Tu sais le faire mais tu ne veux pas tenter l’aventure. Tu es prête à vivre avec moi parce que tu crois que l’amour suffira mais je veux que tu sois pleinement toi, avec moi. Je veux une partenaire au quotidien qui saura me montrer d’autres voies possibles. Et tu l’as déjà fait sans le savoir. Aies foi en toi, Lizzie._  
_\- Est-ce que cela remet en cause notre relation si je n’y parviens pas ?_  
_\- Pas pour l’instant, non. Mais un jour prochain viendra sûrement où tu devras faire un choix difficile et qui fera appel à ton intelligence plus qu’à ton amour. Il te faudra alors avoir appris à composer avec les deux si tu ne veux pas perdre l’un ou l’autre._  
_\- Tu vas m’aider ?_  
_\- Je le fais tous les jours depuis 4 ans. Je ne fais que ça. T’aimer, te protéger et t’aider à devenir qui tu dois être. Je le ferai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. Mais…_  
_\- Tu risques de t’essouffler rapidement si je n’y mets pas un peu plus du mien. C’est ça ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- D’accord. Pour en revenir à la nuit sur le porte-conteneur, j’aimerais vraiment beaucoup me souvenir de ce que nous avons fait, ou pas fait._  
_\- Moi aussi._

  
Elle me tend la main en se levant.

  
_\- Tu viens ?_  
_\- Au motel le plus proche ?_  
_\- J’ai laissé mon portable avec nos affaires, près de Dembe. Je voudrais d’abord appeler Tom et lui dire que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Ensuite, j’aimerais savoir si le Dr Orchard peut me recevoir au plus vite._

  
Je ne lui réponds pas en me saisissant de sa main et en me levant à mon tour. Une fois debout, je la regarde. Elle est superbe ainsi peu vêtue. Je l’attrape par les hanches et je l’attire à moi. Elle sourit en se blottissant contre mon torse. Puis nous échangeons un baiser qui, sur une échelle de 10, atteint facilement le 12. Voire plus. Quand nous nous séparons, nos souffles sont courts.

  
_\- Il va devenir urgent que nous apaisions cette soif que nous avons l’un de l’autre, Raymond._  
_\- Tu appelles Tom et le Dr Orchard et je vais m’occuper avec Dembe de la chambre d’hôtel._

  
Son sourire lascif est déjà tout un programme que je ne compte manquer sous aucun prétexte.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**LIZ**

  
Je commence par appeler le Dr Orchard parce qu’il me semble essentiel à présent de la voir le plus vite possible.

  
_\- Dr Orchard, j’écoute._  
_\- Bonjour Docteur, c’est Elizabeth Keen._  
_\- Bonjour Elizabeth, comment allez-vous ?_  
_\- Je vais très bien mais je vais avoir besoin de vous pendant plusieurs heures._  
_\- Encore ?_  
_\- Disons que cette fois, j’aimerais déverrouiller l’intégralité de mes souvenirs._  
_\- J’ai un créneau important demain, si vous voulez. Je voulais en profiter pour faire quelque paperasse, mais cela pourra attendre._  
_\- Vous êtes sûre ?_  
_\- Absolument. Je vous attends vers 9h demain matin ?_  
_\- Ce serait parfait, oui. Merci. A demain._

  
Puis je raccroche dans un soupir satisfait. Maintenant, je dois appeler Tom et mon nouveau soupir exprime ma lassitude.

  
_\- Tom ?_  
_\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d’autre ?_  
_\- On ne sait jamais… Tout se passe bien ?_  
_\- Agnès mange comme un ogre, dis-moi ! Et elle dort aussi comme un loir. Une enfant parfaite._  
_\- Nous aurons au moins réussi ça._  
_\- Ouais. Tu m’appelles pour t’assurer que je suis sobre et que je prends bien soin de ma fille ?_  
_\- Non. Pour cela, je te fais confiance. En fait, est-ce que cela t’ennuie si je ne rentre pas avant demain après-midi ?_  
_\- Même si c’était le cas, tu n’en ferais qu’à ta tête. Je peux te demander où tu es ?_  
_\- Tu peux me le demander, tout comme je peux ne pas te répondre._  
_\- Tu es avec ton père ?_  
_\- Tom…._  
_\- Quoi ?_  
_\- Rien. As-tu déjà commencé à regarder pour un appartement ?_  
_\- Pas la peine. Dès ton retour, je pars rejoindre le groupe de mes parents. J’y aurai un bon boulot, dans mes cordes._  
_\- Je vois._  
_\- Tu n’espérais quand même pas que je resterais à Washington, pas trop loin de toi, afin de m’occuper de notre fille pendant que tu ferais je ne sais quoi avec ton père, hein ?_  
_\- Laisse tomber. J’imagine que cela n’a rien à voir avec la mort de l’Agent Gale, n’est-ce pas ?_  
_\- De quoi parles-tu ?_  
_\- D’une curieuse coïncidence mais je me fais sûrement des idées. Tu ne tuerais pas un Agent Fédéral pour me protéger de ses enquêtes, hein ? Pas toi ! Et tu ne fuirais pas non plus pour éviter d'être suspecté. Pas ton genre._  
_\- Je n’ai rien à voir avec ça._  
_\- Passons._  
_\- Que tu me croies ou non, maintenant, cela ne fait plus la moindre différence entre nous. La question est donc réglée et je suis en train d’emballer toutes mes affaires._  
_\- Il y a des choses que nous avons achetés tous les deux._  
_\- Je te les laisse. Là où je vais, je n’en aurai pas besoin._  
_\- Bien. Je vois que tu as tout prévu._  
_\- Disons que cela occupe mon esprit et que cela m’évite de penser à toi. A nous._  
_\- Je suis désolée._  
_\- Non, Liz, tu ne l’es pas._  
_\- A demain, Tom._

  
Je raccroche, n’ayant pas très envie d’entamer une discussion sur le sujet. Puis je vois Dembe partir au volant de la Mercedes et Red s’approcher de moi avec un large sourire.

  
_\- Un hôtel situé à 10 minutes d’ici en voiture a des chambres de libres. Dembe est parti en réserver deux pour la nuit. Tu m’y conduirais ?_  
_\- Je ne sais pas, faut voir. Un peu de sport te ferait du bien, tu sais._  
_\- Justement, nous allons en faire beaucoup d’ici demain matin, toi et moi._  
_\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses._  
_\- Je les honore toujours !_  
_\- C’est vrai._  
_\- Et de ton côté ?_  
_\- Nous allons voir le Dr Orchard à 9h demain matin._  
_\- C’est ce qu’on appelle un rendez-vous express !_  
_\- Elle s’était réservé du temps pour faire des papiers mais elle m’a assuré qu’elle pouvait remettre ça à plus tard._  
_\- Et pour Tom ?_  
_\- Il continue à croire que tu es mon père. En dehors de ça, il partira dès mon retour demain._  
_\- Il part où ?_  
_\- Rejoindre ses parents et leur groupe._  
_\- Je m’en serais douté._  
_\- Moi aussi. C’est finalement aussi bien comme ça._  
_\- Vraiment ?_  
_\- Oui, vraiment. Ecoute, je ne vais pas m’engager dans une relation sérieuse avec l’homme que j’aime tout en préservant ma relation avec mon ex. C’est fini entre lui et moi. Par conséquent… Je suis toute à toi._  
_\- Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser tous mes fantasmes ?_  
_\- S’ils n’incluent que nous deux, tu as tes chances._

  
Il fait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense précisément mais son regard en dit long quand il le promène sur mon corps.  
Je me rhabille prestement et nous nous dirigeons main dans la main jusqu’à ma voiture.

  
_\- Tu sais au moins où se trouve l’hôtel ?_  
_\- Non. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions tourner pendant des heures sans le trouver, que ce serait marrant._  
_\- Très drôle._  
_\- Tu prends la première à droite et tu roules tout droit sur environ 5 kms._  
_\- Nous allons longer la côte._  
_\- Tout à fait. L’hôtel se situe face à la mer. J’ai demandé deux chambres avec vue sur mer._  
_\- Romantique._  
_\- Je n’ai jamais nié._  
_\- Donc, Dembe et toi dans une chambre et moi dans l’autre, c’est ça ?_  
_\- Dembe va dormir avec toi pendant que je me contenterai de mes fantasmes et de ma main droite._  
_\- Pauvre garçon… Je vais me dévouer car il semblerait que je n’ai d’autre choix que de te venir en aide._  
_\- Oh tu sais, je parviens encore très bien à me servir de ma main._  
_\- Ce serait dommage de l’abimer, pourtant. Pense qu’elle pourrait devenir atrocement calleuse à la longue. Or j’en apprécie jusqu’à présent sa force et sa douceur._  
_\- C’est embêtant, tout ça. Tu vois une solution ?_  
_\- J’ai quelques idées que je te soumettrai sous peu._  
_\- J’ai hâte. Tu me connais, je suis un homme curieux._

  
Comme prévu, nous parvenons à l’hôtel en moins de 10 minutes. Dembe nous attend dans le hall et nous conduit aux chambres. La sienne est située en face de la nôtre. Impeccable.  
Nous lui souhaitons une bonne fin de journée, pressés que nous sommes de refermer la porte et de passer à l’action. Car si tout a été dit ou presque, rien n'a encore été fait. Ou si peu. Trop peu...

 

**TBC............**


End file.
